


Deux qui ne font qu'Un

by Kylokipitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dyade, I'm warning you, It's in French, Multi, Plot, Reylo - Freeform, lots of porn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokipitch/pseuds/Kylokipitch
Summary: /!\ SPOILER THE RISE OF SKYWALKER/ L’ASCENSION DE SKYWALKER /!\Après les événements d'Exegol et la grande guerre contre les Sith et le Premier Ordre, Rey emporte un Ben inconscient loin du chaos. Le hasard veut que son vaisseau se pose sur Ebru, une petite planète insignifiante où elle et Ben pourront se ressourcer et enfin apprendre à se connaître.Pendant ce temps Finn refuse de croire à la disparition de Rey et lance une expédition avec l'aide de Poe et Chewbacca.
Relationships: Ben Solo/ Rey - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 20





	1. Ebru

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> C'est la première fic que je décide de poster, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si pour être honnête je ne sais pas encore où cette histoire va me mener. Bonne lecture ! ( Et désolée pour les fautes )
> 
> This is the first time I share something that I wrote, I hope you'll like it even though I don't really know where this is going for now. Enjoy !

La planète Ebru n'était pas bien grande. La rumeur voulait qu'il soit possible d'en faire le tour à pied en un mois seulement.  
Quelques petites villes y prospéraient de-ci, de-là. Les deux plus grosses jouissaient d'une petite réputation dans la galaxie grâce au commerce du Finol, une épice particulièrement rare qui n'était cultivable que sur les terres acides d'Ebru, ainsi que la production massive de laine Yatu, Le Yatu était à cette période de l'Histoire un des matériau les plus solide et luxueux sur le marché galactique. Officiers impériaux comme anciens dirigeants républicains se paraient de costumes et de capes en laine Yatu depuis bientôt 3 siècles.

Au nord d'Ebru l'on pouvait trouver quelques petits commerces -ainsi qu'une gigantesque station balnéaire très prisée par la Noblesse intergalactique.  
Lorsque le Chasseur Impérial fondit sur le toit de l'établissement après avoir requis la permission d’effectuer un atterrissage d'urgence ce matin-là, le personnel de la station se demanda qui pouvait bien venir troubler leurs repos de morte-saison.  
Il se trouva qu'une jeune femme très affaiblie en était le pilote. Elle réclama à grands cris le personnel médical de la station après avoir demandé où elle se trouvait exactement. A la vue des tenues chics et des regards peu courtois que sa propre apparence leur inspirait, la nouvelle venue tira de sa poche une carte de Crédits Universels et leur promis qu'elle paierait chèrement pour leur aide, leur discrétion, ainsi que pour l'attribution d'une suite.

Lorsque l'on travaille au sein d'une station financée par la Noblesse, on apprend que s'adapter et tenir sa langue sont des pré-requis indispensables à la survie de tout un chacun. La chose fut entendue, et bientôt l'on ne perçut plus que les vibrations d'un chariot médical dans les grands couloirs parfumés de la station, tandis que la sécurité se chargeait de dissimuler le Chasseur à l'aide d'un camouflage holographique.  
Il s'avéra que la jeune femme n'était pas seule. Sur le chariot médical, inconscient, se trouvait un des plus grands mâle humain qu'il ait été donné de voir aux infirmiers Ebru. Il se trouvait dans un tel état de faiblesse que plusieurs médecins recommandèrent d'instaurer un coma artificiel. Mais la femme ne voulut rien entendre et le droïde de protocole chargé de traduire leur échange se confondit en excuse lorsqu'elle menaça de plonger l'ensemble du personnel médical dans un autre type de coma s'ils faisaient ne serait-ce que mine de le toucher.

La suite qu'on attribua à cet étrange couple était très grande. Après avoir transféré le patient du chariot au confort du gigantesque lit, les infirmiers appliquèrent un capteur sur le torse du blessé et lui attribuèrent une nurse droïde avant de se retirer conformément au souhait de la jeune femme.

Lorsque la grande porte se referma derrière les agaçantes créatures, Rey songea qu'elles avaient quelques airs en commun avec les Gardiennes de l'île où Maître Luke avait passé le restant de ses jours. Son cœur se serra à cette évocation. Son entraînement là-bas avait été aussi court que déroutant, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait en une époque paisible et regrettée.  
Elle resta un long moment assise au bord du lit, les bras croisés sur ses jambes égratignées. Seule la faible respiration de Ben venait troubler le parfait silence de cette chambre.  
Allait-il survivre ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Autant de question auxquelles on n'avait pas su lui répondre.

Son cœur battant la chamade, elle résolut de quitter son chevet pour aller se laver. S’apitoyer sur leur sort n'aiderait personne, et elle savait qu'elle se sentirait plus claire d'esprit après une bonne douche froide.  
Elle médita longuement sous l'eau, tandis que le sang, la poussière et l'odeur de mort quittaient son corps mortel pour rejoindre les égouts d'Ebru. Son âme serait, elle, à jamais entachée par ce qui venait de se produire. Mais elle y survivrait, comme elle avait survécu à tout le reste. Qu'en serait-il de Ben ?  
Lorsqu'elle émergea de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore dégoulinants noués en un chignon négligé, ce fut pour trouver la nurse droïde en train de se battre avec son patient. Le spectacle était hautement grotesque. La nurse tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire boire ce qui ressemblait à un grand verre d'eau pétillante tandis que Ben la repoussait de ses grands bras malhabiles à grands renforts de grognements trahissants à la fois sa colère et sa peur.  
_ Ben !  
Au son de la voix de Rey, le jeune homme manqua de s'évanouir de nouveau. Était-elle vraiment ici ? Avec lui ? N'était-elle pas morte sur ce sol poussiéreux, au pied du trône de l'Empereur ? Ce droïde était de la même conception que ceux qu'utilisaient le Nouvel Ordre aussi avait-il cru qu'on l'avait rapatrié là-bas. Il détourna la tête de son assaillant pour poser un regard perdu sur la jeune femme et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas d'un simple hochement de tête qu'il cessa de se débattre. La nurse lui plaqua le verre contre les lèvres et lui fit ingurgiter la totalité de ce qui s'avérerait être un cocktail de vitamines pour humains. Contrit, Ben prit son médicament avec la mauvaise grâce d'un enfant.  
Il toussa lorsque le droïde s'écarta pour aller consulter les relevés du capteur et Rey, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se précipita à son chevet, Tous deux échangèrent un long regard dans lequel brillait mille questions. Pourtant, aucun mot ne semblait parvenir à franchir leurs lèvres.  
Rey ignorait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle se souvenait nettement de leur baiser, de la fabuleuse impression de revivre à son contact et du déluge d'émotions qu'elle avait senti en lui rien qu'en lui caressant la joue. Pourtant elle n'osait pas le toucher.  
Ben quant à lui était bien trop affaibli pour exprimer ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il ne se souvenait que par bribe de l’ascension, la terrible ascension du gouffre de la salle du Trône. Cela lui avait presque tout coûté... Et puis il avait vu le corps de Rey et s'était rendu compte que tout cela n'était rien en comparaison.  
Une vie solitaire était une vie, mais après tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour la retrouver il s'était rendu à l'évidence : survivre sans elle était inenvisageable.  
Il la contempla une minute entière avant de faire un geste. C'était si discret et subtil que personne d'autre n'aurait pu s'en douter. Rey, elle, sentit les doigts de sa main gauche se tendre imperceptiblement vers la sienne. Cela lui fit un choc : elle n'aurait pas dû être capable de...sentir ce geste. Le voir aurait été normal, mais le percevoir...  
Elle hésita. Non pas parce qu'elle doutait de lui ou de ses intentions, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de ce lien qui se renforçait indubitablement à leur insu. Pourtant sa main ne tarda pas à se poser contre la sienne, comme animée d'une volonté propre.  
Ben baissa un regard incrédule sur ce tableau avant de la dévisager de nouveau.

_ Tu as perdu connaissance après m'avoir réanimé, expliqua Rey une fois la nurse partie.

Ses mots brisèrent le silence d'une manière qui l'incita à poursuivre de plus en plus rapidement :

_ Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton vaisseau et je nous ai amené ici. J'ignore encore comment je...J'ai pu... J'ai juste suivi la Force.

Ben acquiesça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, et appliqua une légère pression contre la paume de sa main, comme pour l'inciter à respirer, ce qu'elle fit. Il s'était raidit en l'entendant employer le terme «réanimer» mais choisit volontairement de ne pas poursuivre sur cette voie.

_ Où sommes-nous ? Demanda t-il, sa voix bien plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il feignit d'inspecter la suite du regard.

_ Une petite planète du nom d'Ebru. Apparemment, je nous ai posé sur le toit d'un hôtel de luxe ou je sais pas trop quoi... 

_ Personne ne nous a suivi ?

Rey secoua la tête, le regard dur. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait attaché son sabre laser à la ceinture de son peignoir et qu'un blaster trônait sur la table de chevet. Ben se redressa difficilement et avec force soupirs. Rey perdit contenance lorsqu'il ne lâcha pas sa main, même si cela altérait ses gestes. Elle comprit intérieurement qu'il n'avait plus peur de se rendre vulnérable devant elle... Et pour elle. Elle raffermit son étreinte, pour lui transmettre son soutien, et de nouveau, il la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

_ Est-ce que... Commença t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se rappeler d'un souvenir lointain, très lointain.

_ Oui, la coupa t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous deux se rappelèrent vivement du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant que Ben ne perde connaissance. S'ils avaient eu assez de force, ils auraient sans doute rougit de concert, mais ils étaient tous deux aussi pâles que la mort. Ben se renfrogna.

_ Rey tu n'es pas obligé.

La jeune femme redressa la tête.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Laisse-moi ici, va rejoindre tes amis... Ta famille. Je me débrouillerai, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je te le promet.

Rey écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il envisager une telle chose ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t'abandonnerai ? Protesta t-elle avec chaleur. Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à toi ! Sans ton aide Palpatine...

_ Sans moi rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, la coupa t-il amèrement. 

Il ôta brusquement sa main de la sienne et détourna le regard. La vérité était trop implacable, trop brutale pour deux êtres ayant frôlé la mort de si près. Rey recula d'un pas, réfléchissant à toute allure.

_ Non !  
Elle était en colère à présent.  
_ Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça maintenant ! Mugit-elle, ses grands yeux s'embuant de larmes. C'est du passé, d'accord ?! Ce n'était pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait l'oublier pour avancer ?!

_ Rey je...

_ Tais-toi !

Un vase explosa à l'autre bout de la pièce, déversant toute son eau sur le tapis luxueux ainsi que les fleurs de couleurs inconnues qu'il contenait. Loin d'effrayer son interlocuteur, elle venait de réveiller un caractère encore plus volcanique que le sien.

_ Regarde ! Rugit Ben Solo en s'extirpant de ses couvertures pour lui faire face. Regarde ce que je te fais devenir ! 

Rey le toisa avec fureur, les poings contre les hanches. 

_ Tu ne maîtrise pas tes émotions, poursuivit-il durement. Tu peux sombrer d'un instant à l'autre et si ça se produit...tout ce que nous avons fait n'aura servi à rien !

_ Ne me dis pas ce que je maîtrise ou non, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme. Je sais qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable. Si tu penses que tu mérites l'exil, alors mon sort ne sera pas différent du tiens.

Ben s'était tenu debout approximativement une minute. Lorsque Rey lui asséna ces paroles, il tituba et fut contraint de s’asseoir. Sa faiblesse le mettait dans une colère noir, elle pouvait le sentir, mais pourtant il ne l'employa pas contre elle. A la place, il se fustigeait lui-même comme en témoignait la contraction de son visage et la manière dont il enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

_ Arrêtes, lui intima t-elle.

_ Que diras-tu à tes amis? Dit-il calmement. Que tu as épargné l'assassin d'Han Solo ? Le parricide ? Le monstre qui a torturé, blessé, tué, détruit des milliers des vôtres au nom du Premier Ordre ? 

Rey restant interdite, il poursuivit toujours avec un calme prodigieux :

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, ce pilote agaçant qui suit à la trace le traître dont tu t'es entiché avant notre rencontre ?... Mh, ce n'était pas... Dameron, son nom ? Oui, voilà, Poe Dameron. Tu crois qu'il accepterait de s’asseoir à la même table que moi ? De prendre le thé, peut-être ?

Il avait craché ces dernières paroles avec tant de venin que Rey brandit un index furibond dans sa direction.

_ Je l'ai torturé, siffla Kylo Ren en la défiant du regard. Je l'ai torturé alors même que sa mère me gardait lorsque j'étais encore un bébé ! J'ai violé son esprit pour y trouver toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin , alors même que son père était toujours fourré avec le mien dans cette saleté de tas de ferraille ! Par la suite j'ai rejoint le camp des assassins de ses parents et je l'aurai tué aussi si ton ami le traître ne l'avait pas aidé à s'échapper !

_ Tu étais sous l'influence de Snoke, protesta Rey.

_ J'étais qui je suis, ne me trouve pas d'excuses ! Tonna t-il en abattant un poing rageur sur la table de chevet qui se fissura sous l'impact.

Rey étendit la main et soudain le corps de Ben se figea, ses bras se planquant de force le long de son corps.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rugit-il en tentant de s'extraire de son emprise.

_ Arrêtes, Ben, je t'en prie arrête! Le supplia Rey dont les larmes coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues.

_ Je ne veux pas de toi à mes côtés ! Se mit-il à hurler.

En apparence, son corps avait la rigidité d'une statue, mais un spectateur sensible à la Force se serait aperçu de toute l'énergie qu'il dégageait pour se libérer. Une énergie dont l'aura bleu pâle témoignait d'une très sévère carence et qu'il allait bientôt épuiser...

_ Ben arrêtes !

_ Va t-en ! Va t-en !

Et soudain il n'y eut plus d'énergie. La tête de Ben s'affaissa tandis qu'il perdait de nouveau connaissance et Rey poussa un cri terrifié tandis que son corps s'effondrait mollement sur le lit.

« Je l'ai tué » songea t-elle avec horreur. « Je l'ai tué comme j'ai manqué de tuer Chewie.».

Il s'avéra que non.


	2. Méditation

Rey consacra le restant de cette journée à méditer. Lévitation, introspection, philosophie... Elle passa en revue les enseignements de Leïa, ceux de Luke et chercha même à renouer avec les fantômes de la Force qui l'avaient guidé durant son affrontement avec Palpatine. Les voix restèrent muettes à ses questions et aucun des conseils de Luke Skywalker ne lui était d'aucune utilité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ben. Leïa elle-même avait douté, pendant un temps. Croyant que son fils lui avait définitivement été arraché, elle avait pourtant tenté de le contacter avant de pousser son dernier soupir. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, et Rey voulait suivre son exemple.

La jeune femme toucha à peine au somptueux repas qu'on lui apportât à midi, se contentant de mâchonner un peu de pain et de boire plusieurs litres d'eau minérale.

Elle repensa également aux paroles de Kylo Ren, lorsqu'il lui avait révélé qu'elle était la petite-fille de l'Empereur. Une dyade dans la Force... Jamais elle n'avait croisé ce terme dans les textes fondateurs des Jedi. A l'époque, elle croyait qu'il lui avait menti, que ce n'était qu'une énième ruse destinée à la faire basculer, elle aussi, du côté obscur. Mais il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : elle et Ben pouvaient se sentir, se toucher, éprouver ce qu'éprouvait l'autre même à plusieurs systèmes de distance. Ils étaient même capable de se transmettre des objets ! De se soigner l'un l'autre et de transmettre un peu de leur force vitale pour soigner autrui !  
Palpatine lui-même avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un événement extrêmement rare, mais que la Force les avait créé afin de se compléter l'un et l'autre. Une âme divisée dans deux corps.  
Des âmes sœurs.

Leur force vitale combinée avait permis de ramener le cadavre de l'Empereur à la vie...

Rey secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle lévitait à deux mètres du sol. Les objets autour d'elle s'étaient élevé également et flottaient paisiblement autour d'elle. Il y avait-là un autre vase sans doute très onéreux, quelques holoprospectus vantant dans plus de 500 langues les mérites des eaux thermales d'Ebru, un holocommunicateur dernier cri, plusieurs billes de décoration en cristal luminescent... Et les dès dorés ayant appartenu à Han Solo. Rey les regarda graviter lentement avec un demi-sourire. Ils avaient dû s'élever de son sac entrouvert tandis qu'elle pensait à Ben. Le père et le fils étaient indéniablement liés sinon jamais les dès ne se seraient animés.  
Tout aussi paisiblement, les objets retournèrent à leurs places respectives sauf les dès qui allèrent se nicher dans la poche du pantalon de Rey. Elle jeta un regard apaisé sur le lit, et la silhouette assoupie qui formait une petite colline sous les couvertures. Les relevés du capteur bipaient régulièrement, signe que son rythme cardiaque était revenu à la normale.  
Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la suite n'était éclairée que par l'écran publicitaire annonçant les tarifs de l'établissement.  
Rey n'osa pas allumer les lumières de peur de perturber le sommeil réparateur de Ben. Le calme, la sérénité et la Force étaient ses seuls compagnons depuis des heures, et elle se sentait mieux. Elle avisa l'assiette froide que la droïde médicale avait apportée à l'intention de Ben et songea qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'il s'alimente s'il souhaitait un jour pouvoir de nouveau la défier.  
Prudemment, elle s'approcha du lit et étendit la main en fermant les yeux. 

La vision que lui procurait la Force lui permettait non seulement de sentir sa présence ( étonnamment rassurante malgré le conflit qui avait éclaté un peu plus tôt ) mais également de percevoir de manière très floue et lointaine son degré de conscience. Son état ayant été induit et non pas déclenché volontairement, elle se trouvait tout à la surface de son être, prête à surgir et en alerte. Rey tenta tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, mais elle ignorait jusqu'où pouvaient s'étendre son influence et craignait que cela ne le contrarie plus encore à son réveil.  
«Rey»  
La jeune femme sursauta, s'extirpant de sa concentration et par la même de son contact avec l'âme de Ben. Surprise plus qu'effrayée, elle tenta immédiatement de renouer contact avec lui.  
«Ben je suis désolée, je ne savais plus comment réagir...»  
Communiquer par la Force ne garantissait nullement que le message parviendrait en mots au destinataire. Rey comprit plus tard qu'ils communiquaient plutôt via leurs intentions, ce qui limitait considérablement leur capacité à se cacher des choses l'un à l'autre.  
Ben perçut son état de remord, et répondit par de la confusion et un épineux mélange de crainte et de chagrin. La jeune femme l’interpréta comme une réaction à sa propre faiblesse et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un lien avec cette histoire de dyade... Avait-elle pris la force de Ben pour la retourner contre lui, comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre ?  
Elle tâcha de lui transmettre un peu de la paix intérieure qu'elle avait trouvé lors de sa méditation, puis s'arracha de nouveau à cet univers de couleurs pâles et d'émotions.  
S'approchant de Ben, elle inspira profondément avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.  
Elle se souvint de la première fois que leurs mains s'étaient effleurées lorsqu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore ce qui les connectait, combien elle avait été soufflée par la puissance de ce simple toucher et, détail un peu plus personnel, combien elle avait apprécié que sa main se perde en la sienne. Rien de tout cela n'avait changé.  
Rey entoura la main de Ben des siennes et apprécia de le sentir s'éveiller à son contact. Sa main appliqua une légère pression sur celle de Rey, son bras entier s'étira et son corps s'agita doucement sous les draps.

_ Ben, murmura la jeune femme. Je suis désolée.

_ Tu es encore plus obstinée que mon père, marmonna t-il sans chercher à tourner la tête pour la regarder.

Ses épaules tremblèrent à ses mots. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis fondit en larmes.

Désemparée, Rey s'approcha encore afin de l'entourer de ses bras. Faisant fi de sa pudeur, elle alla jusqu'à se rouler en boule contre son dos, appréciant tour à tour la chaleur bienfaisante qui se dégageait de lui et son odeur, mélange de cendre et de sueur. 

_ Je t'ai retrouvé, lui souffla t-elle. Grâce à Han, grâce à Leïa... Et grâce à toi.

Ben ne chercha pas à défaire leur étreinte. En fait, il luttait pour ne pas s'y abandonner.

_ Je l'ai tué, je les ai tous tué...

Cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha pas à lui trouver d'excuse. A la place, elle raffermit son étreinte et fut soulagée de sentir sa main agripper les siennes comme une ancre. Elle ne voyait de lui que son dos, sa masse de cheveux noir en bataille, mais pourtant elle percevait son chagrin comme s'il l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

_ Jedi ou non, les remords sont les symptômes de la rédemption, dit-elle en se rappelant un discours que Leïa avait tenu en faveur d'un traître qui avait fini par se rendre aux rebelles. Han et Leïa seront avec toi, toujours.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les épaules de Ben ne cessent de trembler. La paix et la confiance émanant de Rey avaient fini par le contaminer. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se retourner pour lui faire face, il constata que la jeune femme s'était à son tour endormie, les bras tendus dans sa direction, le visage apaisé.

Ben Solo essuya d'un revers sa joue encore humide. La même qui, la veille encore, était barrée d'une vilaine cicatrice faite de la main de la femme qui dormait auprès de lui. C'était également elle qui l'avait fait disparaître. De nouveau, il se demanda qui était cette Rey de Nul Part, qui était entrée dans sa vie avec la violence d'une supernova et qui était capable de lui infliger les pires souffrances de même que les joies les plus intenses. En ce moment-même, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle le rendait heureux. Parce qu'elle était la seule qui lui faisait assez confiance pour trouver le repos auprès de lui, parce qu'elle l'avait touché aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui malgré ses exactions et sans doute l'avait-il pourchassé à travers toute la galaxie pour cette raison précisément. 

Céder au côté obscur, être du côté lumineux... Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens à présent. On apprend aux Jedi à confiner leurs émotions et aux Sith à les exacerber... Il avait voulu en finir après l'assassinat de Snoke. Devenir le Suprême Leader ne l'avait jamais intéressé, mais il en était de la nature d'un Sith d'être ambitieux et meurtrier. Une fois cette fonction acquise, il aurait pu mettre fin au Premier Ordre et dissiper ce qui restait de malfaisance dans l'espace afin de laisser une chance aux rebelles, mais à la place il avait exploité ces abrutis de chiens impériaux pour se lancer à la poursuite de Rey et des informations dont il avait besoin pour tenter de la rallier à sa cause.  
Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal, mais Rey l'avait fait courir, tant courir qu'il en avait oublié ses motivations premières pour se rendre compte, finalement, que c'était elle la réponse. Elle était son passé, son présent et son futur, l'antique vestige d'un héritage impérial destinée à lui, tout comme lui, le dernier des Skywalker, était destiné à elle.  
Dès lors, il n'avait plus été question de bien ou de mal, de Jedi ou de Sith. Il avait été question de lui démontrer qu'ils étaient inévitables. Il s'y était pris comme une brute et avait manqué de le payer de sa vie, pour une fois encore apprendre qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur elle ni sur le destin.  
Au moment ou elle l'avait transpercé, hurlant de rage, il avait sentit sa mère disparaître dans la Force et s'était dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas plus mal de mourir maintenant et de mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais maîtrisée.  
Mais Rey aussi aimait Leïa, et sa disparition l'avait ramené à la raison comme une gifle. Elle avait alors posé sur lui un regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais et l'avait sauvé.

Il étendit une main hésitante vers le visage autrefois honni. Il aurait tant voulu se convaincre qu'il avait le droit de lui caresser la joue, de la traiter comme une amie, une alliée. Lui signifier qu'il serait toujours toujours là pour elle quoiqu'elle choisisse de faire ou de devenir...

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. 

Rey méritait et mériterait toujours mieux que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir – une vie de fugitifs, traqués à la fois par les rescapés de l'Empire et les rebelles.  
Précautionneusement, il se dégagea des couvertures et étendit douloureusement ses grandes jambes, puis avisa son assiette. Son ventre sembla alors s'éveiller, protestant bruyamment après plusieurs jours d'une diète injuste. Il s'empara du plat qu'il dévora avec appétit, puis se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain luxueuse.  
Rey s'était servie de sa carte de CU à bon escient, semblait-il.  
Il hésita un bon moment devant la véritable piscine qui faisait office de bain mais opta finalement pour une douche rapide et efficace. Son corps, considérablement affaibli après la résurrection de Palpatine et celle de Rey, tentait de le trahir au moindre geste. Ses jambes tremblotantes lui firent défaut plus d'une fois cependant qu'il essayait de se savonner et de détendre ses muscles encore crispés. Il s'égratigna les genoux et les coudes à force de chuter, et étouffa nombres de hoquets courroucés tout en se rhabillant. Une fois vêtu, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Rey dormait toujours puis s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre.


	3. Orphelins

_ Finn ! Finn !

Maz réajusta ses imposantes binocles tandis que Rose poussait un soupir agacé. Elles étaient toutes deux attablées autour d'une ration de pain au grain et de viande de lupa, discutant tant bien que mal de leur avenir, lorsque ces appels les avaient interrompues. 

_ Il n'est pas ici, lança t-elle au jeune homme en uniforme de pilote qui arpentait le campement.

_ Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? S'enquit Maz. Tu devrais venir manger un peu, tu n'as que la peau sur les os !

Poe Dameron avait effectivement maigri. Les événements de ces derniers mois y étaient pour beaucoup, mais le stress qu'il encaissait face à ses nouvelles responsabilités restait le principal coupable. 

_ Je dois parler à mon second, rétorqua t-il avec humeur. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

_ Il doit être en train de se promener du côté des cascades, dit Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? 

_ Oh rien, simplement lui demander ce qu'il pense de cette histoire de colonisation. Rien que ça. 

Le leadeur de la Résistance la fusilla du regard et elle lui adressa une grimace.  
Les survivants de ce qu'on appelait désormais la Boucherie du Monde Sith s'étaient retrouvés sur Laamorra, la planète-jungle dans laquelle ils s'étaient établis après avoir réussi à fuir Crait et le Premier Ordre.  
Leur nombre avait bien entendu considérablement diminué, des suites des pertes mais également à cause des désertions qui les avaient précédées. On n'avait pas voulu chercher à recontacter les fuyards, estimant que tous avaient déjà payé un prix trop élevé pour la Résistance. Et puis, avec la mort de l'Empereur et de tous les Sith à sa solde, on osait enfin croire en une nouvelle ère de paix intergalactique, chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des lustres.  
Ceux à qui il restait des amis ou de la famille étaient soit déjà parti, soit sur le départ et personne n'aurait songé à les retenir. Pourtant il restait encore près de 300 rebelles qui n'avaient nul part où aller. Ils avaient, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, passé leur vie au sein de la Résistance et ne savaient plus vraiment ce que signifiait la fin de cette guerre. 

Poe avait tenu un grand conseil seulement quelques heures après le rapatriement sur Laamorra. Outre les rations diminuant et les questions que se posaient les rescapés, il avait fallu aborder la question de l'après. Plusieurs représentants des Orphelins ( comme ils avaient choisi de se faire appeler ) avaient élevé la voix en faveur de l'établissement d'un village permanent ici-même, sur cette petite planète humide et inhabitée. On avait alors abordé la question de la colonisation et de l'établissement d'une cellule de soutien psychologique pour tous ceux qui seraient amené à y vivre.  
Cela représentait un travail colossal pour les naufragés qu'ils étaient, mais Poe n'avait pas eu le cœur de les refouler. S'ils voulaient rester, et bien qu'ils le fassent. Et en tant qu'héritier de la Cause, il n'avait d'autre choix que de les aider.

Finn, pour sa part, était devenu bien silencieux. Après la célébration, il s'était mit à guetter les étoiles. Il avait attendu des heures durant, refusant de s'alimenter et même de dormir. « Elle va revenir. Elle va revenir. » Affirmait-il à quiconque voulait l'entendre.  
Tous échangeaient des regards consternés. L'effondrement du temple Sith et de la flotte impériale par-dessus lui laissaient de sérieux doute quant à la survie de la jeune Jedi, mais personne n'avait osé aborder la question avec lui. Pas même Poe.  
Seulement voilà, presque 48 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la Victoire et la galaxie n'avait pas cessé de vivre. Les quelques Républicains qui les avaient aidé à financer leurs équipements et avaient contribué à les ravitailler émergeaient enfin de leurs cachettes. Des contrats affluaient par millier, ainsi que des propositions d'asile. Certains prétendaient que plusieurs planètes s'étaient déjà émancipées des restes du Premier Ordre. D'autres déploraient les bains de sang que cela avait engendré...

Poe s'avança dans la jungle en reniflant bruyamment. Les nerfs à vif, il appréciait presque de pouvoir s'éloigner quelques instants du campement, de respirer un autre air que celui de la salle de réunion et d'entendre autre chose que les voix graves de ses conseillers. Il trouva Finn assis en tailleur près du grand fleuve, non loin des immenses chutes d'eaux qui l'alimentaient. C'était son spot favoris, semblait-il. Il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la fin de la célébration. A ses côtés, BB8 s'était mis en veille.  
Comme toujours lorsqu'il apercevait Finn, Poe sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Il s'inquiétait constamment pour lui, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Rey. Mais le pragmatisme qui avait fait de lui le nouveau général de la Résistance ne lui permettait pas de croire qu'elle s'en était sortie. Il est des choses que même les Guerriers de la Force ne peuvent surmonter.  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil, affairé comme il l'était par ses nouvelles fonctions. Mais Finn ne possédait pas cette manière terre à terre de voir les choses. Avec le temps, Poe s'était aperçu qu'à ses yeux Rey était une sorte de magicienne capable de miracles. La sœur aînée qu'il n'avait jamais connu et sa seule famille. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était inenvisageable pour lui.

_ Finn, dit-il en posant une main ferme et conciliante sur son épaule. Comment tu vas ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. BB8 émit un bip surprit lorsqu'il appliqua son autre main sur sa tête, puis se mit à rouler autour de lui avec enthousiasme.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas déjà revenue, murmurra Finn. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Sa voix ne témoignait d'aucun chagrin. Il avait dit cela avec l'air d'une personne profondément songeuse.  
Poe s'assit près de lui. Les yeux fixés sur la verdure luxuriante qui les entourait, il finit par soupirer :

_ Tu as envisagé la possibilité... qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir ? 

Il avait espéré l'amener ainsi sur la voix qu'il avait lui-même accepté d'emprunter, mais l'effet fut tout autre.

_ Tu penses qu'elle est prisonnière ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement. Bon sang... Je parie que c'est un coup de l'autre grand cinglé qui ne voulait pas la lâcher ! Oui... C'est possible... Il a peut-être profité du chaos pour la capturer et...

Il se tut en surprenant le regard Poe, et fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?

Le leadeur de la Résistance se passa une main sur la nuque, l'air d'un enfant prit en faute.

_ Ce n'est rien Finn. Je pense qu'on a tous subit un très gros choc et c'est normal de...

_ Attends, tu penses qu'elle est morte ?! 

Finn le dévisageait avec sérieux. Poe se redressa, les mains tendues devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ?! Rugit-il en enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans son torse. Elle est vivante, je le sais ! Je peux le sentir... 

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant pleinement ce qu'impliquait les réactions auxquelles il avait été confronté la veille.

_ Bon sang mais vous me prenez pour un fou !

_ Non ! Non. Finn, écoutes...

_ Je vais voir Chewie. J'attend ici depuis trop longtemps alors qu'on aurait déjà dû se lancer à sa recherche.

Poe lui barra la route.

_ Attends, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut qu'on en parle un peu avant ? Dit-il avec sévérité.

_ Poe, elle est vivante ! C'est un fait.

Rien ne le ferait flancher, il le savait. Pourtant il se devait de protester.

_ C'est un sentiment, répliqua t-il avec douceur. Pas une certitude.

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

La question ébranla Poe bien plus que le regard acerbe de son camarade.

_ B-bien sûr que je te fais confiance, bégaya t-il avec colère. Comment tu peux en douter ?

_ Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'elle est en vie.

Poe se surprit à maudire la confiance qui émanait de Finn. Il le connaissait bien, maintenant. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, ni de trajectoire. 

_ D'accord, alors prouve-le moi, lança t-il en croisant les bras.

Finn le toisa comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Si tu peux sentir qu'elle est en vie, c'est que tu es sensible à la Force, non ?

Face à la réaction surprise de son camarade, Poe ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Tu croyais faire marcher qui avec tes histoire d'intuitions ? 

_ Tu savais ?!

Finn était passé de la méfiance au soulagement en quelque secondes.

_ Je n'osais en parler à personne... Enfin, j'ai essayé de le dire à Rey mais... J'avais peur qu'elle ne me prouve le contraire.

Poe relâcha ses bras avec un soupir résigné. Il était venu avec la ferme intention de le ramener à la raison, et voilà qu'il se prenait à croire avec lui en une chose quasiment impossible.

_ Ta ta ta, l'interrompit Poe avec fermeté. Tu veux lancer une expédition à sa recherche, d'accord. J'en serai. S'il y a la moindre chance pour qu'on la retrouve saine et sauve, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais pour l'instant on a même pas une piste à se mettre sous la dent. 

_ Elle était dans le temple Sith, récapitula Finn. C'est certain. Sans elle, nous...

_ Sans elle nous serions tous morts, termina le général Dameron, son regard lourd d'un passé de sacrifice.

Il y eut un bref silence. Poe songeait aux innombrables morts qu'il avait parfois causé en s'engageant dans une mission risquée. Leïa avait été la seule à le faire décrocher de l'idée que le sacrifice était un facteur indissociable de la réussite.

_ Il faut éplucher l'historique des capteurs.

De son côté, Finn avait réfléchi à la façon dont ils s'y prendraient pour remonter la piste de Rey. Devant l'air songeur de son ami, il expliqua :

_ Le chasseur avec lequel elle est allée là-bas est une antiquité ! Si elle s'est enfuie avec, il aura forcément laissé des traces sur nos capteurs.

_ C'était le chasseur de Luke Skywalker, dit Poe avec ferveur. Pas une vulgaire antiquité.

_ Oui, oui, si tu veux. Si on demande à BB8 d'analyser les données compilées, il trouvera sûrement...

_ Je vais demander aux pilotes de nous fournir les données, coupa Poe en tournant les talons. BB8, tu viens ?

Le petit droïde avait suivit leur échange avec un silence religieux. A l'appel de son maître, il explosa en une nuée de joyeux bips et se lança à ses trousses tandis qu'il fonçait vers le campement.

Finn lança un dernier regard au galet qu'il avait passé la nuit à imaginer en train de flotter dans les airs, puis les rejoignit précipitamment.


	4. Vérité

Tout en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il pensait être une sortie, Ben Solo songea combien toute cette situation était ironique.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'année à traquer Rey, à guetter ses moindres apparitions et pourtant, voilà qu'au moment où ils se trouvaient enfin, il se voyait contraint de la quitter. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il était le seul capable de prendre cette décision. Elle ne voyait pas combien il serait vain de tenter de rester ensemble, combien tout cela finirait par lui coûter... Il aurait sans doute dû mourir pour lui épargner cela. Une pensée morbide lui traversa l'esprit : les dyades pouvaient-elles survivre à la mort d'un de leurs corps ? Que se serait-il passé s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé ? Rey l'aurait-elle suivi dans la mort malgré son sacrifice ? 

Sa jambe droite le lança douloureusement et il fut contraint de s'appuyer contre un mur le temps de reprendre son souffle. Un cliquetis mécanique attira son attention, et il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un androïde protocolaire dernier cri.

_ Puis-je vous êtes d'une quelconque utilité ? Je suis C12PO...

_ Où est mon vaisseau ? L'interrompit rudement Ben.

_ Souhaitez-vous écourter votre séjour ?

_ On peut dire ça, oui.

_ Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

L'androïde le guida jusqu'à un immense guichet derrière lequel s'agitait une petite créature à la peau grise et dont le groin émettait régulièrement un ronflement désagréable. C12PO lui transmit la demande de Ben, et l'alien les toisa tous deux avec effarement. Il se mit à babiller quelques paroles que l'androïde s'empressa de traduire :

_ Il dit que c'est votre compagne qui possède la clef du statiopark et demande si le service vous a déplut pour que vous décidiez de nous quitter ainsi.

Le jeune homme voyait flou, sa tête bourdonnant de faiblesse.

_ Quoi ? ...Non...

Il tituba un instant. Il n'était de toute évidence pas en état de piloter quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

_ Appelez-moi un taxi, ordonna t-il à C12PO.

_ Avec plaisir, puis-je avoir votre carte de crédit ?

Ben maudit intérieurement l'existence de cet androïde et de tous les habitants de cette planète. La carte était restée auprès de Rey.

_ Laissez tomber, grogna t-il en tournant les talons.

Ben avait passé presque douze heure dans le coma précédent la résurrection de Rey et au moins cinq de plus lorsqu'il s'était assommé lui-même. Pourtant, alors qu'il rejoignait péniblement la suite, il se prit à rêver de l'époque bénie ou dormir de tout son soûl était un luxe qu'il avait le droit de s'accorder. 

Il n'était qu'un adolescent lorsque son oncle l'avait emmené s'entraîner pour devenir un Jedi. Mais celui qu'il était avant cela se voyait souvent réprimandé à cause de sa propension à s'endormir dans les endroits les plus improbables. « Un vrai matou » avait un jour dit son père en le retrouvant assoupi dans un des réacteurs du Faucon. 

Il renifla à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et ouvrit la porte. 

La lumière l'aveugla tout d'abord. Puis il discerna Rey qui l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur l'un des somptueux fauteuils au-dessus desquels elle méditait quelques heures plus tôt. Ben fut tentée d'inventer une excuse, mais mentir lui répugnait presque autant que de devoir la quitter.  
Il se contenta d'entrer en abandonnant toute tentative de se faire discret afin de se laisser choir sur le lit gargantuesque qui – il lui en coûtait de l'admettre – lui avait beaucoup manqué.  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner une page avec une indifférence feinte. Ben resta étendu quelques instants, le souffle court. Il détailla les moulures dorées au plafond, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il avait lut sur les dyades. S'il était indéniable qu'une force vitale défiant tout entendement avait émané de leur rencontre, serait-il jamais capable de se remettre de ses blessures ? Se renouvelait-elle, cette force, ou bien venait-il d'en épuiser jusqu'aux moindres réserves ?   
Le bruit d'une page se tournant le tira de ses réflexions. Il lança un regard à a jeune femme qui l'ignorait toujours soigneusement, puis se redressa.

_ Ne m'en veux pas, lui dit-il.

_ Je n'ai rien dit.

_ Nous pourrons toujours nous voir grâce à la Force si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite.

Pour Ben, il était encore inenvisageable qu'elle soit capable d'un tel vœu. Pourtant cette dernière phrase poussa Rey à fermer sèchement sa lecture. C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un ouvrage fait de papier depuis qu'elle avait volé les reliques Jedi sur l'île aux Porg. Le contact du papier lui plaisait, bien qu'elle ait été incapable de déchiffrer le moindre symbole s'étirant sur ses pages.

_ Ce que je souhaite ? Répéta t-elle avec amertume.

Ben réprima un soupir.

_ Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que je souhaite ? dit-elle en se levant de son siège.

_ Rey, je t'en prie...

Mais elle venait de le rejoindre à grandes enjambées, l'air furibond. La détermination dans son regard le poussa à reculer de crainte qu'elle ne l'attaque une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu veux t'en aller, bien ! Lança t-elle avec hargne. Mais rien ne m'empêchera de te pourchasser comme tu l'a fait avec moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

Toute la colère dont elle faisait preuve sembla s'évaporer tandis qu'elle mesurait les tenants et aboutissants de cette simple question.

_ Pourquoi ? Répéta t-elle, décontenancé.

Ben la dévisageait avec appréhension. Il ne cerna pas tout de suite ses intentions lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, l'air grave. Mais lorsque sa bouche se plaqua maladroitement contre la sienne, il sentit son cœur se déchirer en un millier de fragments.

Elle venait, une fois encore, de le battre à plate couture. Il savait, à présent, qu'il lui était impossible de fuir car elle voulait de lui et lui ne vivait plus que pour elle.

Sa main chercha sa nuque pour s'y nicher et remonter jusque dans ses cheveux, la poussant plus avant vers lui. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle, et ce qui se voulait être une simple réponse se transforma alors en détonation.  
Rey céda à son étreinte, entourant son cou de ses bras, ses lèvres hésitantes caressant les siennes sans vraiment savoir comment s'en emparer. Ben quant à lui s’émerveillait de l'énergie nouvelle qui l'habitait. Comme si elle découlait de ce baiser, la force vitale l'embrasait entièrement. Son corps s'arqua avec avidité, et ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de Rey. Il murmura son prénom entre chaque souffle, chaque pause qu'ils s'accordaient pour se contempler mutuellement.  
Chacun trouvait dans le regard de l'autre un signe qu'ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer.

Ben l'embrassa de plus belle, sa bouche plus aventureuse que celle de sa compagne. Bientôt, sa langue rencontra la sienne. Rey faisait courir ses doigts le long de son cou, quelques mèches rebelles chatouillant son nez. Il sentait chez elle la même urgence que chez lui et, d'un simple regard, elle fit sauter l'une des pressions qui maintenait la veste de son uniforme. Ses mains à lui ne cessaient de monter et de descendre le long de son dos, la massant tout en la pressant contre lui.   
Il sentit ses doigts fins s'appliquer à défaire une deuxième pression et s'empressa d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Rey, comme pour se cacher. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il comprenait tout juste jusqu'où ce petit jeu allait les mener.

Rey lui caressa les cheveux, poussant de petits soupirs extatiques à chaque baiser hésitants qu'il plantait dans son cou. Elle se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte et, ses yeux brillants rivés aux siens, elle se défit des pans de tissus qui ornaient sa tenue. Ben ne put s'empêcher de détourner pudiquement le regard. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une telle tension. 

_ Ben, souffla la jeune femme en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ça va aller.

Il fut embarrassé lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle percevait ses émotions avec clarté, contrairement à lui qui s'était noyé dans les siennes.

_ Tu... Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Articula t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Rey se sépara du dernier morceau de tissu dissimulant sa poitrine. Là, sous ses yeux médusés, elle guida sa main jusque sur son sein. Il entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais Rey en profita pour sceller cette nouvelle étreinte d'un baiser plus passionné que tous les précédents. Elle le plaqua contre le lit, et fit sauter la dernière pression d'un simple claquement de doigt.   
Ben s'arracha à son uniforme avec empressement et manqua défaillir en sentant les mains de sa compagne sur son torse dénudé. Le frisson que cela déclencha chez lui ne connaissait pas d'équivalent. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir et lui rendit furieusement son baiser.

Explorer le corps d'un autre être humain était une expérience fabuleuse et, ne nous le cachons pas, extrêmement excitante. Ils firent courir leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, aveuglé par l'ardeur de leur baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation, plus impérieuse que toutes les autres, ne se fasse ressentir.

Ben n'avait jamais connu de femme. Depuis qu'il s'était consacré à la Force et au Côté Obscur, ses pensées n'avaient jamais été troublée par la présence de quiconque. Son oncle Luke lui avait d'ailleurs inculqué qu'un véritable Jedi ne se mariait jamais et n'était censé nouer aucune forme d'attachement auprès d'autrui car cela deviendrait une faiblesse avec le temps. A l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas fait broncher, tandis que la plupart des autres élèves échangeaient des chuchotements effarés. Ayant toujours été doté d'un physique particulier ( qu'il n'hésitait pas à qualifier d'ingrat ) il avait appris à essuyer les quolibets des autres adolescents et à ignorer les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Malgré toute cette ignorance, il avait senti la Force s'éveiller en Rey comme une lumière s'allumant dans les ténèbres de son existence. Et lorsqu'on l'avait informé que c'était une femme qui avait fui avec le droïde et les plans qui lui permettraient de retrouver Luke, il avait su d'instinct qu'elle était cette lumière, cet homologue lumineux qui représenterait ultimement un obstacle dans sa quête de vengeance. Lorsqu'il l'avait finalement capturé dans cette forêt, il avait eu tout le loisir de la contempler dans son sommeil.   
Son visage dissimulé derrière le masque qu'il avait créé pour inspirer le même respect que son grand-père, il avait sondé ses rêves, ses pensées, tâchant de mettre de côté le début d'attraction qu'il éprouvait envers elle.  
Plus tard, il s'était rongé les sangs, s'interrogeant sur la nature de cette attraction. Était-ce de cela que Snoke parlait lorsqu'il l'avait averti qu'il serait tenté de retourner vers la lumière ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas aborder le sujet avec lui. S'il était vrai que les Sith ne se privaient jamais d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, Ben n'avait jamais été confronté à la question de ce qu'il ferait si un jour il se prenait à convoiter un autre être humain. Il avait dès lors choisit de mettre la question de côté et de convaincre la jeune Jedi qu'une autre voie s'ouvrait à elle. Une voie sur laquelle il pourrait la guider..  
Jamais il n'aurait pu admettre, à cette époque, qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux.

L'amour n'était pas un terme courant dans le dictionnaire Sith, et lorsque Snoke l'employait c'était généralement pour le renseigner sur la meilleure manière de faire souffrir une de ses proies. 

Pourtant ce sentiment avait grandi en lui malgré ses efforts désastreux pour le faire taire. Il avait assassiné son père pour prouver à Snoke qu'il était un Sith, alors même que son cœur s'était déjà tourné vers Rey. Il avait alors tenté de dissimuler leur lien à son maître, afin de préserver cette parcelle de lui-même qui voulait encore espérer, cette lumière.  
Lorsque le choix s'était présenté, il avait tué Snoke. Malgré la terreur que lui inspirait l'idée qu'elle le trahisse également, Ben avait espéré que Rey la rejoigne. Il tenait fermement à sa vengeance, cependant, et elle avait refusé de le suivre sur cette voie.  
Il n'avait réalisé qu'après sa disparition qu'il regrettait de l'avoir acculé de la sorte. Mais ses remords n'avaient fait que raviver l'idée qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Maintenant qu'il était devenu Suprême Leader, toute une armée le suivrait pour accomplir sa volonté et débarrasser la galaxie des Jedi et de leur religion.  
Le cœur n'y était pas, mais l'esprit y était ardemment. Il ne supportait plus de voir le Faucon narguer sa flotte, de sentir la présence de sa mère qui l'appelait de toute son âme, il ne dormait plus à l'idée que Luke revienne le hanter comme le faisait déjà son père. Sa vie était devenu le pire enfer qu'on puisse imaginer. Alors il allait déchaîner toute sa fureur sur ceux qui avaient osé le défier et se séparer une bonne fois pour toute de cette partie de son âme qui le torturait encore.

Seulement il y avait un hic.

Le lien de Force entre lui et Rey ne s'était pas interrompu avec la mort de Snoke, malgré le fait qu'il ait prétendu en être le créateur. Lorsque Ben avait intercepté le message de l'Empereur, elle s'entraînait à maîtriser la Force, et il percevait sa lumière jusque dans ses cauchemars. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu errant dans un village en fête, son cœur s'était remit à battre. Il avait détruit ses appartements à grands coups de sabre laser après que la vision se soit estompée, déchiré entre sa faiblesse et son désir d'en finir.   
L'Empereur prétendait vouloir la tuer, lui aussi le souhaitait mais il savait que le moment venu, il n'en serait pas capable.

Il s'était tout de même lancé à sa poursuite, non sans s'être acharné des heures durant sur les archives impériales. Pourquoi ce satané revenant en avait après elle ? N'avaient-ils tous que ce nom à la bouche ?!   
Cela l'avait contrarié lorsqu'il avait finalement appris qu'ils étaient une dyade dans la Force. A vrai dire, cette information avait même failli le convaincre qu'il devait la tuer pour en finir. Le Destin, la Force, au diable tout cela ! Si une force inconnue le poussait vers elle, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de naturel dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Mais il y avait encore ce lien de parenté entre elle et Palpatine... Il pourrait peut-être encore la rallier à sa cause s'il lui divulguait la vérité.

Manipulation, conflit, doute, mort... Tout cela avait suivit. Pourtant, la vérité, il ne la lui avait toujours pas révélée.

Tandis qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, cédant tous deux au besoin qu'ils avaient d'être proches, toujours plus proches, il songea à la lui dire dans un souffle. Le simple fait d'y songer, cependant, était sans doute déjà un aveu pour elle.

Il était si grand qu'il la recouvrait toute entière, ses mains caressant la moindre parcelle de sa peau tandis que le feu se propageait partout. Leurs pensées se mêlaient étroitement tout comme leurs langues. Ils étaient nus, à présent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se rappelle de comment cela s'était produit. Le lit n'était plus qu'un fouillis de draps, de sueur et d'odeurs.   
L'instinct de Ben se manifestait dorénavant par une voix profonde et animale qui lui ordonnait de s'emparer d'elle. Mais il la faisait taire à chaque fois, préférant se perdre dans les attentions que lui procurait la jeune femme, goûtant avec délice ses lèvres fines et ses caresses délicates. 

_ Rey, chuchotait-il entre deux baisers, Rey, Rey...

Son prénom sonnait comme un remerciement, comme de la gratitude pure.


	5. Première Fois

Rey avait l'impression que s'ils se séparaient maintenant, ils en mourraient tous deux. Loin de l'inquiéter, cette idée lui paraissait étrangement réconfortante. Depuis combien de temps savait-il ? L'aurait-il jamais su si elle ne l'avait pas embrassé devant le Trône ? Elle avait envie de lui expliquer que ces sentiments avaient toujours été réciproques même s'ils avaient été d'une extrême complexité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle sentait son doute se dissiper à chacune de ses caresses.

Ben n'était finalement qu'un grand nigaud, incapable de comprendre que même s'il avait commis des crimes détestables, Rey serait toujours convaincu qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Si la mort d'Han Solo n'avait pas été capable de la détourner de lui, rien ne le pourrait jamais. Il le lui prouvait à chaque instant depuis son réveil, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ben était quelqu'un de bien. 

Elle sentait le désir qu'il maîtrisait puisqu'elle éprouvait le même. C'était à elle de faire ce choix, et elle le fit sans hésiter.

Elle prit Ben en elle avec précaution, ses yeux rivés dans les siens tandis que son visage se décomposait sous l'effet de l'extase pure. Elle pensa vaguement qu'aucune relation ne pouvait être ressenti de manière aussi intense, qu'aucun corps n'avait jamais été aussi parfaitement en symbiose que les leurs.  
Ben se laissa tomber sur le dos, submergé par la vague d'énergie que leur union engendrait en chacun d'eux. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer, plongeant dans sa tignasse noire une main tremblotante. Rey s'allongea sur lui, ses pupilles dilatées par le même effet. Elle sentait sa force entrer en Ben, puis revenir à elle comme une boucle infinie. Ils ne bougeaient plus, mais la puissance de leur étreinte les avait fait décoller aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient déjà été experts en la chose.

Après une brève période d'ajustement, Rey entama un petit mouvement du bassin, exécutant d'une manière tendre et particulièrement douce la danse que chaque amant connaît. Ben l'accompagna tant bien que mal, et ils sentirent tous deux avec joie et stupeur que son corps reprenait des forces. En fait, leur union semblait générer plus d'énergie vitale que lorsqu'ils avaient combattu ensemble. Revigoré, Ben se redressa et, plaquant sa main dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire, il entreprit de guider la danse à un rythme plus soutenu. Bientôt, il ne fut plus question de réaliser ou de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils devinrent une entité constituée de soupirs, de gémissements et de frissons.

Roulant dans les draps, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, mais cette fois c'était Ben qui était sur Rey. Après avoir échangé un regard d'entendement, il entra de nouveau en elle avec un soupir qui sonnait comme un juron, et Rey l'entoura de ses bras d'une manière beaucoup plus exigeante qu'affectueuse. Elle ne trouvait son souffle que lorsqu'il partageait le sien, sa bouche couvrant la sienne avec appétit tandis que de son corps montaient des sons inédits. 

Oh, comme elle aimait qu'il fut si grand. Elle avait l'impression de se perdre en lui, car tout n'était plus que lui. Son torse, épais et sculpté, son visage constamment penché sur le sien, comme incapable de s'en détourner, ses jambes, ses chevilles autour des siennes...

La sensation enfla, grandissant jusqu'à remplir tout leur être. Leurs moindres muscles se tendirent, prêts à accueillir la déferlante qui s'annonçait. Et lorsqu'il vint, l'orgasme leur fit l'effet d'une explosion de Force.  
Ben poussa un cri et Rey ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillé, tandis que leurs corps s'arquaient à l'unisson avant de se détendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Ben s'allongea sur elle, enfouissant son visage empourpré dans son cou, son souffle chaud déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frisson sur sa peau.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger, le temps que les derniers picotis de béatitude se dissipent. Ils ressentirent une grande fatigue... Ainsi que l'envie de recommencer.  
Ben se laissa rouler sur le côté en veillant à ne pas heurter sa compagne, qui s'étira sous lui à la manière d'un chat. Rey se tourna vers lui, sa jambe caressant la sienne, ses bras contre les siens, ses yeux pétillants et espiègles rivés aux siens. 

Ils ne dirent rien. A quoi bon parler, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient pratiquement se lire l'un l'autre ?

Ben se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure la naissance de ses cheveux, et déposa un long baiser sur son front. La jeune femme se servit alors de ses jambes pour arrimer le bas de son corps au sien. Ils s'émerveillèrent brièvement de l'efficacité de ce moyen de communication avant qu'il ne la pénètre de nouveau, déclenchant une nouvelle tempête de sensations.

Ils s’ébattirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, roulant dans les draps, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme ils l'auraient fait d'une bouée. Rey se retrouva de nouveau à le chevaucher, cette fois de manière plus audacieuse. Elle sourit malicieusement en voyant son visage se tordre de plaisir contre les draps, et il dut le ressentir malgré ses yeux clos car il s'empressa de la faire rouler de manière à inverser la tendance. Ils ne se séparèrent pas, une fois atteint le deuxième orgasme.  
Allongé tous deux l'un faisant face à l'autre, leurs nez se touchant, ils reprirent leur souffle en souriant bêtement.

C'était enivrant, d'être l'un en l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Ben se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, ils eurent soudain l'inquiétante impression que quelque chose venait de changer.

Rey ressentait ce que Ben ressentait, et vice-versa. Pourtant lors de ce baiser, Rey avait eu l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas la bouche de Ben qu'elle avait senti contre la sienne.

_ Ben ?

Elle s'interrompit. Sa voix lui paraissait étonnamment rauque. Elle avisa Ben qui la regardait avec un singulier mélange de désir et de stupeur.

_ Tu as entend-...

De nouveau, elle se tut. Les lèvres de Ben avaient bougées à l'unisson, et ses mots s'étaient superposés aux siens aussi naturellement que si leurs voix n'était qu'une. Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis tenta de s'exprimer :

_ Je ne crois pas...

Rey avait parlé en même temps que lui. Ils se dévisagèrent avec stupeur.

_ Ok, ne paniquons pas.  
C'était Ben.

_ Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?! Paniqua Rey.

Le voir parler en même temps qu'elle et elle en même temps que lui avait quelque chose de comique, bien que cela n’amusa pas du tout les deux concernés.

_ Ça doit avoir un rapport avec cette histoire de dyade, raisonna Ben en faisant un geste pour la réconforter. 

Il sursauta. L'épaule qu'il avait eu l'impression de toucher avait deux fois l'envergure de celle de Rey. Il glissa un œil vers la main de Rey qui s'était fiché sur son épaule et la caressait exactement comme il avait souhaité le faire.

_ Ok, ça c'est flippant.

Rey, comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa main. Ce fut celle de Ben qui se présenta sous son nez.

_ Flippant ? Dit-elle. Je pense que le terme «terrifiant» conviendrait mieux. 

_ Deux êtres qui n'en sont qu'un, récita Ben. On a dû... On a dû s'emmêler un peu.

Rey lui jeta un regard assez semblable à celui qu'elle adressait à Poe lorsqu'il se permettait de blaguer sur la manière dont elle pilotait le Faucon. Puis, malgré elle, elle pouffa de rire.

_ Quoi ? S'écria t-elle, cette fois avec sa voix uniquement. Je ne voulais pas rire !

_ Non, c'était moi.

Comprenant qu'il venait de l'inquiéter au-delà du raisonnable, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ On ne se contrôle pas mutuellement. C'est plutôt comme si certains aspects de nous avaient fusionnés et...

_ Ta voix est normale ! Constata Rey. La mienne aussi !

Aussitôt, elle brandit sa propre main et écarta les doigts avec soulagement. Ben eut un sourire, et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

_ On s'est... On s'est mélangé ? Reprit-elle en lui accordant de nouveau toute son attention.

Son air grave arracha un nouveau sourire au jeune homme. Elle le trouvait d'une beauté saisissante lorsque son visage s'éclairait de cette façon.

_ En quelque sorte. Nos voix et certaines informations comme le toucher par exemple. (puis, craignant de l'avoir inquiété:) Mais ça s'est vite arrangé, tu vois ?

Il pressa ses doigts contre les siens, et elle sourit.

_ Mais comment c'est possible ? Dit-elle en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui, l'air d'une enfant qui vient de découvrir une nouvelle étoile. 

Tour à tour hébété et apaisé par cette profusion de tendresse, il posa distraitement son menton au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux baissé vers leurs mains enlacées.

_ Je n'en sais rien, admit-il à contrecœur. Il y avait vraiment très peu d'informations là-dessus dans les archives impériales.

_ Tu penses qu'on pourrait en savoir plus en fouillant ailleurs ?

La culture Jedi fascinait Rey au-delà du raisonnable. Pour elle, c'était l'incarnation de tous les contes qu'elle avait entendu. Certains des plus sceptiques pensaient que la Force découlait d'une forme de destinée inaltérable, mais Luke lui avait enseigné qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'essence-même de la vie. Selon lui, sa maîtrise était une aberration qui avait conduit aux horreurs commises par les Sith. Que signifiait alors le terme de dyade ? Comment la Force avait-elle recourt à un tel procédé, et à quel fins ?

_ J'en doute, lui répondit Ben. C'est un phénomène vraiment très rare. Il n'y a pas eu de dyade dans la Force depuis plus de 500 ans, et elles n'ont été découvertes qu'à ce moment-là...

Il s'interrompit en la sentant jouer avec ses doigts. C'était un geste d'une banalité si évidente que son cœur eut un raté. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas eu un tel contact, si elle l'avait même eu un jour. Elle était dénuée de cette gêne qui le bloquait lui dans ses tentatives d'affection, et il l'admirait pour cela.

_ Est-ce qu'on sait qui ils étaient ? Interrogea Rey en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il cessa brutalement de la contempler.

_ Hum, oui. Ils étaient deux mâles, apparemment. Un Cathar et un Aki-Aki. Ils ont vécu sur Coruscant mais ils ont disparu avant qu'on ne puisse les interroger.

_ Les interroger ?

Ben soupira.

_ Les impériaux n'ont jamais fait dans la dentelle, tu le sais bien.

Rey fronça les sourcils. 

_ J'espère qu'ils ont trouvé un endroit sûr. Ensemble.

Il fallut une seconde à Ben avant de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait. Touché, il, passa un bras derrière sa tête afin qu'elle s'en serve comme d'un oreiller, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. 

_ Je n'ai plus l'intention de fuir, lui murmura t-il. Mais il faut que tu prennes conscience que je suis au-delà de toute rédemption. Rey, dit-il fermement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole. Si j'étais tes amis, je ne me pardonnerai pas. Je ne comprends déjà pas comment toi tu y est parvenu.

Rey cessa de jouer avec sa main. Elle posa l'une des siennes contre sa joue et le fixa gravement.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Dans les cauchemars qu'avait fait Kylo Ren durant les derniers jours de son existence, il y avait eu un échange similaire entre Rey et lui. Rey lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, puis l'embrochait sur son propre sabre laser en lui hurlant de brûler.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager, craignant qu'elle ne cherche à se dégager de lui et ne change d'avis.

_ Ce n'était pas à moi de te pardonner, expliqua t-elle sans cesser de lui caresser la joue. Mais je sais que Leïa et Han ont cru que c'était possible jusqu'au bout, alors j'ai suivi leur exemple.

Elle lui sourit avec hésitation, craignant que ses paroles ne relance une dispute. Au lieu de cela, Ben plaça sa main par-dessus la sienne et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_ Tu es impossible, dit-il avec sérieux.

_ Comment ça ?

Rey s'empara d'un pan de couverture et les en recouvrit tous deux. Ben pouvait sentir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il percevait également la présence de trois domestiques à l'autre bout du bâtiment, ainsi que celle d'un insecte minuscule au plafond du couloir avoisinant la suite. Il avait recouvré toute ses facultés.

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire espiègle, et il ressentit l'appréciation qu'avait Rey pour le tableau qu'il lui offrait.


	6. Bourde

_Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on a détecté aucun signe du vaisseau de Skywalker après l'effondrement de la flotte ?

Finn fulminait. C''était inconcevable. Les agent chargés de trier les données échangèrent des regards perplexes lorsqu'il se pencha fébrilement sur l'immense écran récapitulant l'ensemble de leurs trouvailles. L'un d'eux s'avança :

_ Le chasseur antique a sûrement été détruit avec l'effondrement...

_ Non c'est impossible, le coupa froidement Finn.

_ On a des rapports indiquant la présence d'un chasseur TIE à proximité du dernier point d'atterrissage du vaisseau de Rey.

C'était Poe. Finn se redressa brusquement pour se ruer vers son ami qui brandissait un datapad d'un air courroucé.

_ Ce salopard est allé la chercher, je le savais ! Mugit-il en lui arrachant presque l'appareil des mains. 

_ Du calme, on en sait rien.

_ A vrai dire, général, on sait que l'ex-Suprême Leader est recherché pour Haute Trahison.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme rousse qui venait de s'exprimer. Nora était l'espionne en chef de la Résistance, chargée d'intercepter et de décrypter les messages émanant de ce qui restait du Premier Ordre afin de parer une éventuelle attaque. Avant la guerre, il ne captaient que des miettes de communications ennemies, mais maintenant que l'Empire s'était effondré tout le monde se montrait soudain très enclin à bavarder avec elle.

_ Ils ont tous entendu l'appel, mais pas un seul ne s'est lancé à sa poursuite. En fait, ils sont tous en train de déserter à l'heure ou je vous parle. Les troopers ont eu vent de notre victoire et de la présence de Finn dans nos rangs... 

_ Sans parler du fait que la plupart des dirigeants du Premier Ordre n'étaient pas très friands de la politique de l'ancien Empire, renchérit Rose. Lorsqu'ils ont appris que Palpatine était derrière Snoke, ils ont tout bonnement quitté le navire.

_ Et l'espion ? S'enquit Poe avec un regard vers Finn. Il nous a sauvé la vie, mine de rien.

_ Il est mort, lâcha Nora. Selon mes sources, il a été exécuté par le vice-amiral pour trahison. 

_ Celui-là se serait lancé à la poursuite de Ren, dit Finn après un court silence. Il haïssait ce type presque autant que moi.

Poe le dévisagea quelques instants. 

_ Tu penses qu'il aurait réussi à capturer Rey ?

_ C'est hautement improbable, intervint Nora. Comme je vous le disais, il a retourné sa veste.

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit dans la salle. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? 

_ Apparemment il s'est retourné contre l'Empereur et a désobéi à plusieurs de ses ordres les plus directs. On pensait qu'il voulait l'assassiner et prendre sa place sur le Trône mais...

_ Mais quoi ? S'enquit Finn en fronçant les sourcils.

_ L'un de mes contacts affirme qu'il était obsédé par la fille. Tous ses avis de recherches mentionnaient qu'elle devait être capturée vivante à tout prix.

_ De quand datent ces ordres ? Demanda Poe en plissant les yeux.

_D' il y a à peine quelques mois. Après la mort de Snoke, il a complètement vrillé et s'est enfermé durant des semaines dans les archives impériales. Lorsqu'il en est ressorti, c'était pour aboyer que quiconque toucherait à un seul cheveu de la tête de Rey sans sa permission risquerait de perdre la sienne.

_ Leïa était au courant de cela ? 

Poe avait du mal à comprendre comment ces informations avaient pu leur échapper.

_ Bien sûr. Elle était très intriguée par ces nouvelles. 

_ Et personne n'a jugé bon de nous transmettre l'information ?! Rugit le général en abattant son poing sur la table.

D-O sursauta et se rua derrière un bureau ou BB8 ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour tenter de le rassurer.

Finn se tenait aux côtés de Poe, les bras croisés, les yeux étincelants de colère. Il respectait Leïa et sa perte avait été une épreuve pour lui aussi, même si Poe et Rey étaient plus proches d'elle que lui. Il pouvait comprendre le chagrin d'une mère trahie, mais pas la décision de leur cacher, à eux et à Rey, l'obsession malsaine de Kylo Ren pour la jeune femme.

Nora et Rose échangèrent un regard. C'est alors seulement que Kaydel prit la parole. Elle s'était faite discrète depuis la mort de Leïa, encaissant le deuil comme l'aurait fait une fille de son sang.

_ La Générale croyait au retour de son fils, dit-elle en soutenant le regard de Finn. Elle pensait que Rey avait une bonne influence sur lui.

_ Une bonne influence sur... Sur lui ? Éructa Finn. Ce type est un monstre !

_ Ben Solo, rétorqua Kayden en le fusillant du regard, était le dernier représentant des Skywalker. Le sang de la Générale et de tous les héros qui nous ont permis d'affronter les légions de l'Enfer Sith coule dans ses veines.

_ Non mais vous vous entendez ? Gronda Poe, désemparé. On parle du type qui m'a torturé mentalement pour trouver la carte qui lui permettrait d'assassiner Luke Skywalker. 

_ Il a tué Han, renchérit Finn, sa voix tremblante d'une rage qu'il tentait de contenir. Il nous aurait tous tué s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Nora se redressa en époussetant son uniforme.

_ Messieurs, la guerre est finie. Si vous voulez aller faire la chasse aux pauvres diables grand bien vous fasse.

_ Le chasseur, dit Finn en l'ignorant complètement. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre trace d'un départ en hyper-lumière qui pourrait coller à sa signature ?

Poe acquiesça.

_ On a un pilote qui a même voulu se le faire mais esquiver les carcasses de la flotte Impérial lui a prit plus de temps que prévu. Le TIE s'est envolé.

_ C'était lui, dit Finn avec fermeté. Il s'est enfui avec Rey.

_ Rey est vivante, alors ? S'exclama Kaydel.

Le général Dameron leva les deux mains, excédé.

_ On en sait rien, on pense que peut-être...

_ Poe, on a pas le temps. Il faut qu'on parte à sa recherche, l'interrompit Finn.

BB8 émit un bip enthousiaste, mais la voix de Rose coupa net dans son élan.

_ Attendez, vous nous avez fait éplucher des centaines de rapports et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir que c'était pour retrouver Rey ? S'indigna t-elle.

Elle fixa sur Poe un regard assassin. Celui-ci éprouva un soupçon de culpabilité. Il avait préféré les laisser dans l'ignorance au cas où la piste ne mènerait nul part.

_ Je ne voulais pas créer de faux espoirs, se justifia t-il.

_ De faux espoirs ? 

C'était au tour de Finn de le fusiller du regard. Poe leva les yeux au ciel. Il éprouvait soudain l'envie de sauter dans un X-Wing et de disparaître dans les étoiles. 

_ Ca suffit ! Tonna t-il de sa voix la plus grave.

_ Je crois au contraire que ça ne suffit pas du tout, général.

Rose vint se planter devant Poe, son visage poupin exprimant autant d'indignation que de déception.

_ Vous venez à peine de prendre vos fonctions et vous mentez déjà à l'ensemble de vos conseillers ? 

_ Il compte partir avec Finn, ajouta amèrement Kaydel. Les Orphelins nous tannent toutes les heures pour qu'on élabore les fondations de la colonie et lui il ne pense qu'à s'envoler...

_ Vous êtes injustes, s'empressa de répondre Poe. Nous avons perdu tellement d'amis durant cette guerre, vous n'allez tout de même pas m'en vouloir parce qu'on espère sauver Rey ?!

_ Elle est vivante, répéta Finn. On ne peut pas l'abandonner !

_ Leïa avait le sens des priorités, lâcha Nora en quittant la tente. C'est affligeant de constater qu'elle a confié notre avenir à un type qui ne pense qu'à sa trogne.

Poe entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit pas. Il était accablé, à présent. Leïa ne serait certainement pas parti... Il se devait de penser au bien de la colonie.

_ Finn, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je t'avais prévenu : la Rébellion ne peut pas se baser que sur des intuitions. 

_ Je pars à sa recherche, avec ou sans toi.

Ces mots heurtèrent le général bien plus que les regards furibonds qu'il sentait sur lui depuis le début de cette réunion.  
Finn s'empara du datapad et quitta la tente de commandement en direction – Poe le savait – du spatioport improvisé où se trouvait le Faucon. Le général le regarda faire avec une légère appréhension, mais son attention se reporta vite sur Kaydel qui se tenait à présent à côté de Rose, juste en face de lui.

_ Je crois que votre ami devrait se calmer un peu, lui dit-elle franchement. Nous avons tous énormément perdu ces derniers jours et je le trouve bien égoïste.

_ Rey est sa seule famille, le défendit aussitôt Poe.

_ Leïa était ma seule famille, répliqua Kaydel. Et je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité qu'on tourne vers son fils un regard chargé de haine. Si Rey est vivante, j'espère de tout cœur que c'est parce qu'il l'aura sauvé...

Puis, voyant que le visage de Poe se décomposait, elle ajouta : 

_ La vengeance est l'arme des Siths. N'oubliez jamais cela, général. 

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la tente à son tour. Poe affronta les regards peu amènes de Rose et de ses autres conseillers tandis qu'ils désertaient progressivement la tente de commandement.  
Il avait merdé.

Profondément affecté par toutes ces déceptions, le général se mit à trembler.  
Il était seul, à présent. Seul face à sa honte. Il fut soudain partagé entre le besoin de hurler et celui de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Jamais il n'avait voulu de ce poste. C'était de la mauvaise foi ; il avait été plus que ravi des honneurs que lui valait son rang à l'époque ou Leïa l'avait promu. Mais aujourd'hui, la générale n'était plus là et ces honneurs avaient pris la forme de devoirs qui l'emprisonnaient et l'étouffaient.  
Poe était jeune, et il était du genre qui ne carbure qu'aux situations extrêmes et à la testostérone qu'elles engendrent. Il devait l'admettre ; être général l'angoissait. Leîa l'avait pourtant averti, à l'époque où il visait le poste de commandant, qu'il lui faudrait travailler sur son tempérament. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance malgré sa tête brûlée et ses besoin de bravoure...  
Poe se prit la tête entre les mains. Un million de voix bourdonnaient à l'intérieur. C'était un véritable supplice. 

Il revit ses parents, quelques années avant leur mort. Kes et Shara. L'un était soldat, l'autre pilote. Ils avaient été tué à la suite d'une embuscade tendue par le Premier Ordre lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. De cet événement, Poe n'avait tiré que le besoin toujours plus prenant de repousser les frontières du danger. Leïa était devenue sa tutrice légale jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la majorité, et c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné à contenir ses pulsions de mort.  
A bien des égards, Poe et Kaydel avaient été les enfants adoptifs de Leïa après le départ de son fils biologique. Ils n'avaient pas connu Ben Solo, ni même son père Han qui était constamment en froid avec sa femme, mais ils avaient grandi avec la conviction que Leïa Organa était la seule capable de mettre un terme à cette guerre.  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Poe tandis qu'il se remémorait ces bribes de son adolescence. Combien ironique était le fait que Leïa les ait quitté seulement quelques heures avant la Victoire...

Il s'assit au beau milieu de la pièce, la tête toujours entre les mains, et poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tous ces gens comptaient sur lui, attendaient de lui qu'il résolve des problèmes qui n'étaient même pas envisageables durant la majorité de son existence...

_ Poe ?

Il se redressa brusquement et essuya rapidement ses yeux d'un revers de manche. 

_ Kaydel, répondit-il stoïquement. 

_ Poe, je suis désolée. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous heurter.

_ Ce n'est rien. 

Il se releva péniblement pour faire face à la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blond, d'ordinaire strictement noué en un chignon militaire, ondulaient le long de son visage. Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'empathie quand lui se faisait expert dans l'art d'inquiéter les autres.

_ Leïa disait toujours qu'être générale était à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, dit-elle avec douceur. 

_ Jamais je n'aurai dû accepter cette fonction, lâcha t-il en se frottant les tempes. Si Finn décolle sans moi je sais que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Et je sais ! Je sais que je devrais d'abord penser aux réfugiés, aux blessés, à la colonie et aux Orphelins mais...

_ Vous avez accepté de prendre le poste de Leïa en temps de guerre. Aujourd'hui tout a changé. 

Elle lui adressa un sourire compréhensif avant de se lancer :

_ Personne ne doute de votre capacité à défendre la flotte, Poe. Ou de votre habileté à détruire des vaisseaux que nous n'aurions même pas rêvé d'attaquer...Mais la situation est différente maintenant et... Et je pense que... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faudrait...

Kaydel se tut, l'air grave. Poe eut alors l'intime conviction que Leïa en personne l'avait envoyé pour le raisonner.

_ Entendu, dit-il.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir...

_ Kaydel, acceptez-vous de prendre mes fonctions ?

Il n'y avait que trois personnes en ce bas-monde qui pouvaient se targuer d'avoir l'entière confiance de Poe Dameron : Leïa Organa, Kaydel Organa et Finn.  
Kaydel l'avait suivie lors de la mutinerie pour tenter de sauver la flotte rebelle, elle l'avait aidé dans toutes ses entreprises sans jamais douter de ses intentions et, à bien des égards, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait. De plus, il était convaincu que Leïa approuverait ce choix. Nul n'était plus habilité qu'elle pour prendre le relais maintenant que la guerre était finie. Poe serait utile en cas de conflit, mais Kaydel était diplomate et juste : elle ferait une excellente Présidente pour la colonie.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous me demandez ? Hésita t-elle.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain d'un de mes choix.

_ Alors j'accepte, mais à une seule condition, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le visage du jeune homme s'éclairer.

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, générale.

Kaydel prit une grande inspiration et énonça gravement :

_ Si vous retrouvez Ren, je vous donne l'ordre de ne pas le tuer.


	7. Incandescent

Les yeux grands ouverts, Rey fixait le plafond en cogitant à toute vitesse.  
La respiration de Ben lorsqu'il dormait naturellement n'avait rien avoir avec son sommeil induit. Elle était profonde, paisible... Et excitante.

Rey n'avait jamais partagé ses nuits avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins d'une façon aussi intime. Il lui suffisait de pivoter un peu sur sa droite pour disparaître entre ses bras et trouver elle aussi ce repos bienheureux qu'il avait l'air d'expérimenter. Pourtant elle ne voulais pas dormir.

Rey n'était plus un Jedi. Pas plus que Ben n'était un Sith. 

Tout cela avait évolué d'une manière si complexe qu'elle s'y perdait encore. Il n'était plus question de respecter des codes, de suivre un entraînement rigoureux ou de former des conseils pour débatte de questions politiques.  
Tous les vestiges de l'époque ou cela était monnaie courante s'étaient envolés.  
Les rebelles, l'Empire, la République... Tout cela allait bientôt se transformer, tout comme eux. La Force y veillerait. 

Une voix lui avait chuchoté de restaurer l'équilibre dans la Force lorsqu'elle affrontait Palpatine, mais l'avait-elle vraiment fait ? Y aurait-il jamais un équilibre ? 

Lorsqu'elle parvenait à faire abstraction de cette crise existentielle, c'était pour penser à ses amis.  
BB8, Finn, Poe... Et même ce petit droïde qu'elle avait à peine appris à connaître et dont s'était entiché BB8.  
Ils n'abandonneraient pas, elle le savait. Ils la traqueraient dans tout le cosmos s'il le fallait, tout comme elle l'aurait fait pour eux... Et pour Ben.

Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Poe, droit dans ses bottes de général rebelle, la qualifierait sans doute de traîtresse. Il la haïrait. Finn quant à lui tenterait probablement de comprendre, mais il n'y parviendrait sans doute pas. Poe refuserait qu'il l'écoute. Protecteur comme il l'était à son égard, il préférerait le conflit à la parlotte, et cela ne pourrait se terminer que par une violence que Rey trouverait insoutenable.  
Elle les aimait de toute son âme et redoutait par-dessus tout le regard que lui lancerait Finn en découvrant la nature de sa relation avec Ben.

Ils n'étaient pas prêts et ne le serait jamais.

Qui pourrait comprendre ? Rey soupira.  
Si Leïa ou Han se trouvaient encore parmi eux, personne n'aurait osé remettre son choix en question. Mais maintenant, ils étaient seuls. Elle ne pouvait plus se défaire de Ben, et elle le ne souhaitait pas. Le laisser maintenant reviendrait à l'abandonner en pâture à l'univers tout entier, et à lui-même. Et Ben n'était pas tendre avec sa personne, ni avec celle des autre.  
De plus, elle avait passé tant de temps à le chercher, à lui parler pour essayer de raviver la personne qu'il devait être... Si Ben dénigrait ses propres sentiments depuis leurs premiers échanges, elle ne s'était rendu compte des siens qu'en se réveillant dans ses bras après l'affrontement avec l'Empereur. C'était idiot, quand on y pensait. Mais ça l'avait frappé si fort qu'elle l'avait embrassé, scellant ainsi la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite implicitement.

La jeune femme secoua nerveusement la tête, tâchant de chasser toutes ses inquiétudes pour ne se concentrer que sur la Force. Elle les entourait tous deux aussi chaudement que l'aurait fait une nappe de lave, étincelante d'énergie et de vie. D'aucun les auraient qualifiés d'élus, les auraient révérés et leur aurait érigé des temples, mais ils n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis des lustres. Et ils en savaient si peu sur la nature du lien les unissant.

Ben poussa un soupir dans son sommeil. Son visage paisible et lisse, dénué de l'odieuse cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligé, rendait justice à son jeune âge. Rey le contempla un moment, un demi-sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Non, elle n'aurait troqué cette nuit contre aucune autre au monde et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cet univers avec qui elle voudrait passer toutes les autres. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue, et se glissa tout contre lui. Sa peau chaude, le battement régulier de son cœur... Il l'aimait, tout comme elle l'aimait, et cela suffit à lui faire oublier tout le reste. Elle sombra.

Lorsque Ben s'éveilla, le soleil éclairait la suite d'une manière qui lui sembla agressive. Il avait dormi avec une rare application, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Rey roupillait contre son dos, repliée sur elle-même. L'une de ses mains reposait contre sa jambe, tandis que l'autre effleurait ses cheveux. Ben n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Les souvenirs de leurs ébats de la veille lui revenaient progressivement, teintant d'un rose soutenu ses pommettes d'ordinaire si pâle. Il s'était endormi entièrement nu, chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant, et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Il se sentait vulnérable.

Un bâillement le tira de ses pensées. Se retournant précautionneusement, il croisa le regard ensommeillé de sa compagne qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de feindre l'endormissement. Ben ne put s'empêcher d'étendre le bras pour lui effleurer la joue, ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille par la même occasion. Elle était si belle... 

Un léger mouvement derrière la jeune femme le tira de sa contemplation. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, il projeta le malheureux droïde infirmier qui venait simplement relever ses signes vitaux. La machine poussa un sifflement de terreur et s'abattit contre le mur de pierre avant de retomber bruyamment au sol. Rey bondit hors du lit, un drap plaqué contre elle pour préserver sa pudeur. 

_ Bon sang ! Mugit Ben avec fureur tandis que le droïde se confondait en excuses.

Il s'empressa de fuir sans demander son reste. Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, Rey inspira profondément, puis toisa Ben avec un semblant de colère.

_ Il venait voir comment tu allais, dit-elle sèchement.

_ Je vais très bien, rétorqua t-il en ramenant la couverture contre lui (son élan l'avait découvert bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité). Il devrait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être fait de chair et d'os.

Rey pinça les lèvres, cherchant visiblement un moyen d'éluder ce moment de gêne.

Elle trouva refuge dans l'immense salle de bain sans ajouter un mot. Ben la regarda partir avec dépit. Il se trouvait idiot d'avoir réagit aussi fortement sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Il se sentait affreusement vulnérable.

S'extirpant du lit, il se mit en quête de sa tenue. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir balancé ses vêtements par-dessus lui sans se soucier d'où ils atterriraient. Il ne les trouva ni au sol, ni sur le matelas, mais finit par apercevoir une pile noire soigneusement pliée sur une commode en bois massif. Un droïde de ménage avait dû passer durant la nuit.  
Il fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré à l'idée qu'on accède à leur chambre aussi facilement. Il apprécia cependant l'odeur de propreté émanant de sa tenue et songea qu'il lui faudrait d'abord se laver avant de l'enfiler.

Son regard dériva vers la porte dorée que Rey n'avait pas complètement fermée. C'était idiot, pensa t-il. Ils venaient de passer la nuit à... à... BREF, ils s'étaient vu l'un l'autre. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'imaginer franchissant cette stupide porte pour la rejoindre ?

Coïncidence ou non, la voix de Rey s'éleva depuis la pièce à cet instant :

_ Ben ? 

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que son cœur se jetait de toute ses forces contre son torse.

_ Quoi ? Lança t-il abruptement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Affolé, Ben enroula bêtement l'une des serviettes qu'il avait trouvé sous ses vêtement autour de sa taille et s'avança vers la salle de bain.

_ Rey ?

Il percevait sa présence, sa vitalité. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Il y eut alors un bruit, comme un petit cri de douleur, et Ben se rua dans la pièce, oubliant toute retenue.  
La peau de Rey brillait sous les néons, les gouttelettes d'eau renvoyant leur éclat comme des paillettes. Elle était assise à même le sol, ses mains palpant son dos avec application.

_ Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-elle en levant vers lui un regard étonné. Pendant un moment j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une blessure dans le dos. 

Elle s'était enveloppée d'un grand drap de bain, et son regard s'attarda un instant sur le torse nu de Ben. Elle tourna la tête avec précipitation, d'une manière qui rappela à Ben la première fois qu'elle l'avait surprit en train de se changer pendant l'une de leur «connexion forcée.»

_ Montre-moi.

C'était plus une demande qu'un commandement, même si les formes n'y étaient pas. Rey s’exécuta, dévoilant son dos au regard inquiet de son compagnon. 

_ Il n'y a rien, à part quelques bleus, constata t-il. 

_ Ca n'a duré qu'un moment. Mais attends...

Son regard s'éclaira. Se relevant avec agilité, elle s'avança vers lui puis le contourna. 

_ Tu as une blessure ici, indiqua t-elle. Je l'ai... vue hier. 

Avec douceur, elle toucha son dos à l'endroit indiqué, et Ben se figea en sentant se propager des frissons similaires à ceux expérimentés la veille.

_ Oui, c'est... C'est un rocher qui m'a éraflé quand Palpatine m'a jeté dans ce gouffre. Rey est-ce que...

Il n’arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, tant le simple fait de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau était prenant.

_ Ça te fait mal ? S'enquit-elle gravement. 

_ Pas vraiment. 

Elle appliqua sa paume contre l'entaille et pressa. Ben sentit une vague d'énergie se propager en lui, puis il eut la désagréable sensation que sa peau s'étirait pour se refermer à l'endroit où se trouvait la plaie. Il retint son souffle durant toute l'opération, puis le relâcha avec soulagement lorsqu'elle retira enfin sa main.

_ Ça te faisait mal, affirma Rey en se plantant de nouveau face à lui. 

_ Il y a plus important que la douleur physique, répondit-il simplement.

_ Comme quoi ?

Ben embrassa la pièce du regard. Il devait avoir l'air idiot, avec sa pauvre serviette autour de la taille et son grand corps voûté.

_ Comme la survie, dit-il sobrement.

Rey leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ben si je ressens ce que tu ressens, ça veut dire que toi aussi tu...

_ Tu as un hématome et une côte douloureuse, je les ai senti aussi, oui.

Rey secoua la tête. A la grande surprise de Ben, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. 

_ Concentre-toi et dis-moi ce que je ressens maintenant, lui ordonna t-elle.

Ben la dévisagea avec gravité.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin.

_ Moi non plus.

Elle laissa alors choir le drap de bain, se révélant à lui toute entière. C'était un acte d'une extraordinaire confidence, mais elle savait que c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il désirait. Il avait beau tenter de détourner ses pensées et se montrer d'une pudeur respectueuse, elle percevait toujours en lui la flamme qu'elle avait embrasée la veille.

Avec un grondement appréciateur, Ben comprit qu'elle maîtrisait ce petit jeu bien plus habilement que lui. Il fondit sur elle, ses bras plaquant son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur tandis qu'elle se mouvait contre lui. Il percevait sa satisfaction aussi clairement que sa propre excitation. 

Instinctivement, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, soulevant l'une de ses jambes d'une main tandis qu'il pétrissait sa nuque de l'autre. Sa langue se liait puis se déliait à la sienne dans une symbiose parfaite.  
Tout à son œuvre, il ne saisissait qu'a moitié l'ampleur du lien les unissant. S'il lui était possible de ressentir sa satisfaction, Rey, quant à elle, semblait savoir exactement où le toucher, quand l'embrasser et comment l'enlacer. Si Ben émettait encore quelques réserves à l'idée de pouvoir s'immiscer dans les pensées les plus intimes de sa partenaire, elle, en revanche, acceptait le lien de Force comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément naturel.  
Le jeune homme éprouva une pointe d'inquiétude à cette idée. Rapatriant ses sens ainsi que sa raison, il tenta tant bien que mal de refréner ses ardeurs afin de reprendre la contrôle de la situation.  
Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Son corps l'appelait, l'attirait, l'enivrait. Mais il voulait être lui-même et rechignait à l'idée qu'elle se fraye un chemin à travers ses envies les plus secrètes, même si c'était pour les assouvir. D'un regard, il vit qu'elle avait senti son hésitation.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle sans oser le regarder. Je ne me contrôle pas.

Ben posa une main conciliante sur sa joue. Il avait une façon de la regarder qui la faisait parfois douter de son statut de simple mortelle.

_ Ce n'est rien, dit-il. 

_ C'est... C'est instinctif, insista t-elle en posant ses paumes contre son torse brûlant. Mais ça n'a rien de néfaste. C'est plutôt comme...

_ Une boucle.

Elle hocha, puis posa sa tête près de son cœur. 

_ Rey, il faut qu'on essaye de le contrôler.

En cet instant, l'idée leur paraissait risible à tous les deux. Il n'était déjà pas évident de se maîtriser lorsqu'on était doté de deux âmes bien distinctes, alors comment faire lorsqu'un morceau de la vôtre mourrait de se fondre avec celle de l'être aimé ?

_ J'ignore comment faire, soupira la jeune femme.

Il la serrait contre elle avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

_ On apprendra. 

Puis, avec une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas quelques instants auparavant, il l'embrassa. D'abord délicat, le baiser redevint vite une détonation, comme un tir de blaster sur un baril de gaz. Rey se concentra, tâchant de garder en elle l'énergie qui tendait vers lui. Ses lèvres la picotèrent, comme pour protester contre cette résistance, et Ben de son côté éprouva une curieuse sensation de solitude. Il s'était malgré lui accoutumé à la présence de Rey dans son esprit. 

Avisant chacun le regard de l'autre, ils poursuivirent tout en se persuadant de ne pas céder à l'appel de la Force qui se déchaînait en eux. Rey laissa ses mains s'aventurer contre les pectoraux de Ben, puis redescendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre tout en détournant son attention des frissons qu'elle sentait se déclencher sous ses doigts. Il ne lui appartenait pas de les sentir, songea t-elle avec détermination, mais seulement de les procurer.

Elle ignorait tout des hommes, mais elle savait qu'un sale type ne se serait jamais donné la peine de se soucier d'elle comme Ben le faisait, et cela la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle pouvait se donner entièrement à lui.

Ben laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant la main de la jeune femme se refermer sur lui. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, ce qui prouvait d'une manière assez cocasse que son esprit n'était plus lié à celui de sa compagne.  
En guise de réponse, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur dans une parodie de lutte de pouvoir. Mais elle le tenait, à présent, et les massages qu'elle lui procurait le laissait pantelant, son corps entier submergé par une rafale de plaisir.  
Ses mains parcouraient les hanches de Rey avec une forme d'urgence, s'arrêtant pour saisir sa chair, la presser tendrement puis la relâcher pour s'enquérir d'une autre parcelle. Ce n'était plus la Force qui les guidait à présent, mais un instinct proprement humain. Si Kylo Ren n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de s'être trouvé dans une position aussi vulnérable, Ben Solo luttait de tout son être pour ne pas s'abandonner entre ses mains habiles. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le trahisse ou par crainte d'être perçu comme faible, mais parce qu'il éprouvait un besoin impérieux de lui infliger le même «supplice».

Il se dégagea adroitement de son étreinte et glissa l'une de ses mains contre l'intimité de Rey. Effaré par l'audace qui avait guidé son geste, il entreprit tant bien que mal de l'imiter, massant la peau chaude et humide sous ses doigts avec application. Après un moment, il réalisa avec une nouvelle dose d’effarement qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à l'effet escompté. Bien que totalement subjuguée par la sensation d'avoir sa paume tout contre elle, Rey semblait soucieuse de la façon dont il s'y prenait.

_ Laisse-moi te guider, lui souffla t-elle en caressant ses cheveux, ses pupilles noires se fichant dans les siennes avec une telle ardeur qu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir tout entier..

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et il la laissa de nouveau mener la danse. Rey ne tarda pas à pousser des soupirs de contentement, qui se changèrent bientôt en véritables gémissements. Ben ne quittait pas son visage des yeux. La manière dont sa bouche se crispait, dont ses traits se tendaient et ses sourcils se fronçaient... S'il n'avait pas déjà été en pleine érection, cette vision n'aurait pas manqué d'en déclencher une.

_ Ben, Ben.... Oh, Ben...

De sa main libre, il caressait ses joues, son cou, ses cheveux avec ferveur, incapable de se rappeler comment il avait pu survivre à toutes ces années sans sa présence.  
Il ressentit alors avec la violence d'une gifle la même crispation qu'elle, cette impression tenace que tous les muscles de son corps se tendaient pour accueillir la déferlante.  
Malgré leurs efforts, le lien les avait de nouveau uni, et lorsque Rey atteignit l'orgasme, Ben l'expérimenta également.

C'était indéniablement la sensation la plus intense qu'il aurait pu ressentir de sa vie. Son cœur avait manqué d'éclater tant avait été puissante la vague qui s'était écrasée sur eux. Il sentait, assez confusément, qu'il venait de vivre une expérience éminemment féminine.  
Il se redressa maladroitement, le corps encore frémissant, tandis que Rey laissait échapper un petit rire entre deux souffles.

_ Si tu avais pu voir ta tête, lui dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres en une moue narquoise.

_ Je... J'ignorais que vous ressentiez les choses de cette façon, marmonna t-il en appuyant ses coudes contre le mur, de manière à ce que son corps fasse barrage à celui de la jeune femme.

Il s'interrompit, encore à la recherche de son souffle. Baissant la tête, il sentit les mains de Rey dans ses cheveux tandis que son corps se collait au sien.

_ Je l'ignorais aussi, assura t-elle une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance.

Elle le prit en elle sans lâcher son regard et il poussa un juron en sentant son corps entier se tendre de nouveau. C'est avec une certaine forme de fermeté qu'il s’empara de ses hanches pour la soulever et, plaquant plus avant son corps contre le sien, la força à prendre appui sur le mur. Les jambes de Rey quittèrent le sol tandis qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise, et lorsque Ben la pénétra elle sentit que son corps tout entier s'élevait dans les airs avant de retomber sur lui. Prise au piège entre Ben et le mur, Rey eu l'intime conviction qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie.

Le sentir prendre confiance en ses capacités lui plaisait, mais le fait qu'il la prenne littéralement contre un mur avait un effet dévastateur sur ses pensées. Elle le sentait aller et venir en elle avec vigueur, dans une parodie de vengeance pour la manière dont elle avait osé se moquer de lui. Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler, brûlantes entre les reins du jeune homme, et elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix lorsque des cris de plaisir se mirent à jaillir de ses lèvres.

_ Bon sang ! Mugit-elle en jetant un regard à l'action qui se déroulait entre ses cuisses avant de lever un regard presque horrifié vers Ben.

_ Je sais, répondit-il, le visage tendu par l'effort. 

Elle plaqua une main contre son torse, pressant la peau ferme entre ses doigts à chaque nouveau coup de rein comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'allait pas finir par exploser en mille morceau. Ses doigts captaient les battements frénétiques du cœur de Ben et elle réalisa avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il paraissait aussi affolé que le sien.  
Quand arrêterait-elle de s’émerveiller devant toutes les choses qui les unissaient ? Entre deux cris, elle se prit à prier pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que Ben avait prit appui sur le mur d'une main, l'autre reposant dans le bas de son dos afin de la soutenir, mais son bras se riva au sien instinctivement et dès lors elle perçut chaque aller et venue comme un petit tremblement de terre. Ben la travaillait avec application, se concentrant afin de ne pas céder au rythme que lui dictait son corps ( de peur qu'elle ne se blesse le dos contre le carrelage s'il allait trop fort ). Il ressentait la tension depuis un moment déjà, mais refusait de l'accepter. Il ne trouverait de libération que lorsque Rey s'effondrerait, pantelante, dans ses bras : il avait décidé de cela à l'instant où elle lui avait adressé ce petit sourire narquois qui avait enflammé ses sens.

_ Tu as triché, lui souffla Rey en le défiant de regard.

_ Ah oui ? Grommela t-il, les sourcils froncés et le regard brillant.

_ Tu as lu en moi.

Il savait qu'elle trouvait sa grande taille plus qu'attrayante et qu'elle s'était toujours demandée ce que cela ferait d'être prisonnière de ses bras. Si le visage de Rey n'avait pas déjà été d'un rose tirant sur le rouge, elle serait devenue écarlate. 

_ Tu t'es moqué de moi, répliqua Ben, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres pincées par l'effort. C'est donnant donnant. 

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

_ Alors vas-y ! Rugit-elle en raffermissant la prise qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa nuque.

Ben perdit tout contrôle. Le rythme doubla, le dos de Rey se mit à la brûler tandis qu'il frictionnait les dalles froides au rythme de ses coups de reins. Elle referma ses jambes autour de Ben, rejeta la tête en arrière et donna libre cour à ses gémissements. Ses cris à eux seuls déclenchèrent l'orgasme de Ben, qui se propagea aussitôt en elle de la même façon que lui avait ressenti le sien un peu plus tôt.

Ébahi, le jeune homme se détacha d'elle pour reculer de quelques pas, avant de trébucher pour tomber en arrière dans le bassin d'eau fumante qui se situait au centre de la pièce. Sa tête émergea de l'eau après quelques secondes, et il inspira bruyamment pendant que Rey s'écroulait de rire de son côté.

_ Tu es impossible, lui dit-elle en le rejoignant finalement dans l'eau.

_ J'aurai pu me noyer, feignit-il de s'offenser. Tu n'aurais pas fait la fière.

_ Je fais la fière, moi ?

Leurs visages rayonnaient. Ben glissa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et l'enlaça. Elle laissa son dos reposer contre son torse tandis que l'eau clapotait autour d'eux.

_ Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis dit « ce garçon ne possède aucun sens de l'humour », confia Rey après un silence. J'avais tort, tu en a un. Il est juste très acide.

_ Vraiment ? Répliqua Ben, moqueur. C'est la première chose que tu t'es dite d'un type qui te menaçait de son sabre laser ?

_ En fait, non, admit-elle. Mais je me rappelle que même si j'étais terrifiée, j'avais la conviction que tu n'allais de toute façon pas me tuer.

_ Tu es bien présomptueuse.

Ben se gratta distraitement la nuque. Il avait un souvenir très distinct de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Rey pour la première fois. D'abord, il avait été satisfait de sentir sa peur à des kilomètres. Elle traçait un chemin facile jusqu'à la cachette qu'elle avait espéré trouver dans la forêt. Il s'était senti comme un chasseur acculant sa proie et une joie sadique s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait lu la peur sur son visage. A l'époque, il avait pensé qu'elle était faible et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire basculer du côté obscur.

_ Ce ne devait pas être facile d'être Kylo Ren, enchaîna t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Faire régner la terreur dans le cœur de tous ceux qui croisaient ta route...

_ Oh, je te rassure tu le fais très bien aussi, rétorqua Ben.

_ Quoi ? 

_ Tu me terrifies, Rey de Nul Part.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle.

_ «Alors vas-y» ? Insista t-il en pouffant à moitié. J'étais horrifié. 

Ils rirent tous deux, appréciant pleinement la paix qui se dégageait de cet échange. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur leurs peaux et le bruit agréable qu'elle faisait autour d'eux les incita à se détendre, Rey prélassant ses jambes sveltes et fermes à la surface du bassin tandis que son dos reposait contre le torse de Ben. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant la simple idée d'avoir sa peau contre la sienne. Il glissa une main dans la nuque de Rey, massant paresseusement la naissance de ses cheveux tandis qu'il baissait instinctivement la tête pour planter quelques baisers sur ses épaules. 

_ Tout cela est si... différent, souffla la jeune femme.

_ Différent de quoi ? S'enquit distraitement Ben.

Il avait posé l'une de ses mains contre son ventre afin de la garder contre lui, et elle pouvait presque sentir la nécessité qui émanait de ce simple geste.

_ J'ai l'impression que j'étais sur Jakku hier encore, lui dit-elle tout en fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux. Il y avait... Cette femme. Je me souviens qu'elle était là tous les jours, je me demandais toujours si... Si je....

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Un sanglot la prit à la gorge, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

_ Hé, s'alarma Ben Solo en l'attirant contre lui. 

_ Il n'y avait que le sable et la ferraille, continua t-elle, en proie à ses souvenirs. Je n'étais rien... 

Ben était perdu. Il ne supportait pas de voir le chagrin sur les traits de Rey, mais n'avait pas une grande expérience dans le domaine du réconfort. En fait, il n'avais jamais eu à réconforter qui que ce soit durant sa longue carrière de Sith.

_ Rey, c'est fini...

_ Ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, c'est que jamais je n'aurai pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.

Ben sentit son cœur se contracter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire «quelqu'un comme moi» ? S'enquit-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée.

Rey l'embrassa de manière à dissiper entièrement la méfiance qu'elle sentait poindre en lui.

_ Je pensais mourir seule sur cette planète de malheur, dit-elle en appuyant sa joue contre la sienne.

Pour la troisième fois en trop peu de temps, Ben Solo se sentit stupide.

_ Oh.

Appuyant son visage contre celui de Rey, il chercha longuement une réponse appropriée.

_ Si cela peut te rassurer, finit-il par lâcher, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un moi non plus.

Il sentit un léger sourire naître sur le visage de sa compagne.

_ Je n'avais jamais connu personne avant toi, confia t-elle.

_ Moi non plus.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Le visage de Rey, dénué de toute angoisse, paraissait plus rayonnant que jamais. Celui de Ben trahissait quant à lui un certain soulagement. Il avait eu si peur de passer pour un imbécile ignare avec elle...

_ Est-ce que c'est normal, tu crois ? Ce... Ce besoin.

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans son cou.

_ Parfois je me le demande, avoua t-il. 

_ Je voudrais recommencer, dit Rey, le regard pétillant. Encore et encore...

La main que Ben avait laissé autour de sa taille se crispa légèrement.

_ Moi aussi, souffla t-il.

En guise de réponse, Rey plongea un bras sous l'eau et s'empara du membre qu'elle avait senti durcir comme s'il avait été sien. Ben inspira profondément et elle tira une grande satisfaction de le voir si désemparé. 

_ Rey, protesta t-il faiblement.

C'était curieux de voir une créature aussi imposante implorer de sa voix profonde une femme de la carrure de Rey. 

_ Oui ? Dit-elle en frôlant son nez du sien.

Des gouttes naissaient des mèches noires qui ornaient son visage pour tomber contre ses lèvres presque rouge en comparaison. Ses yeux sombres luttaient pour ne pas se fermer tandis que son corps entier se tendait sous les caresses de la jeune femme.

_ On risque encore de s'emmêler, murmura t-il, à deux doigts de céder.

_ Tant mieux.

Sa bouche se fondit délicatement à la sienne tandis qu'elle prenait possession de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son propre toucher comme si elle avait été dans sa peau et tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait la rendait plus affamée à chaque seconde. Ben ne lutta pas contre l'intrusion, et leurs pensées s'enchevêtrèrent lentement. L'énergie ne manquait pas, pourtant il était toujours plus réticent qu'elle à l'idée de se fondre l'un en l'autre. Elle balaya ses doutes de sa détermination à lui procurer tout ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui-même et il se hissa hors de l'eau de manière à s'offrir à elle sans qu'aucun élément ne fasse plus barrage entre eux.  
Rey quitta le bassin, l'eau chaude créant des volutes de fumées sur sa peau bronzée. Elle s'avança délibérément jusqu'à se tenir au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son ventre sculpté, et s'assit précautionneusement sur son érection. Les muscles de son ventre se tendirent tandis qu'il se redressait pour se saisir ses seins, sa bouche s'écrasant avec ardeur sur la sienne. Elle fit aller et venir son bassin avec une lenteur calculée et prit plaisir à sentir sa bouche se tordre contre la sienne, ses grandes mains agrippant son dos comme pour la supplier de le sauver.

_ Rey... , haleta t-il en entrouvrant les yeux.

_ Ben... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête...

Le sentir en elle avait quelque chose d'irréel. Et elle savait qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle sentit monter en elle les prémices d'une chose bien plus importante qu'un orgasme. Une chose qu'ils avaient appelé de leurs ébats sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Ben...

Son corps se soulevait et retombait rapidement au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il s'était perdu en elle selon ses souhaits et elle pouvait à peine distinguer son être du sien à présent. Ses mains étaient les siennes, et inversement. Elle pouvait voir à travers ses yeux le corps qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à aimer, elle touchait de son esprit le fil de désir intarissable qui émanait de lui vers elle.

_ Ben ?

Leurs deux voix s'élevèrent dans la salle de bain. Rey vit les mains du jeune homme retomber contre lui tandis qu'il levait vers elle un étrange regard vide. Elle fit un effort pour se rassembler toute entière dans son propre corps et cligna plusieurs fois.

_ Ben ? Répéta t-elle.

Ce n'était toujours pas sa voix et l'intéressé semblait vidé de sa propre volonté à s'exprimer. Il se contentait de la fixer bêtement, ses pupilles dilatées à l’extrême. La jeune femme eut alors un terrible pressentiment. Avisant le bassin qu'ils venaient de quitter, elle se pencha pour contempler son reflet dans l'eau stagnante.

Ses iris étaient d'un or incandescent.


	8. Choix

Rey s'éveilla en sursaut, son corps entier frissonnant d'effroi. Ben murmura son prénom avec inquiétude, tâtonnant vaguement les draps jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent les siens.

_ Je... Je me suis endormie ? Balbutia t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune homme émergea péniblement de son sommeil, les sourcils froncés.

_ Depuis quelques heures, oui, marmonna t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avant d'aller se coucher ? Le pressa t-elle en appuyant ses mains contre ses épaules. 

Les yeux de Ben étaient alertes, à présent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

_ Réponds-moi !

Il la dévisagea longuement, cherchant à lire ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à déchiffrer son cauchemar, Rey se détourna de lui et s'arracha à la couverture. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle maudissait le lien qui les unissait depuis leur arrivée sur Ebru.  
Elle fut surprise de se trouver vêtue d'une robe de chambre en coton blanc, puis la mémoire lui revint par à-coup.

_ Rey qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Ben.

_ On a fait... On a fait l'amour?

_ Je... Hum, oui. 

_ Plusieurs fois ?

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour. Il portait un simple pantalon en coton blanc.

_ Rey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ? Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

_ Et puis on est allé chercher de quoi manger, se rappela t-elle. Et après...

_ Et après on est retourné se coucher, l'interrompit Ben avec impatience. Parce que notre petite séance dans la salle de bain nous avait tous les deux bien épuisés.

_ Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme en se rasseyant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu refuses de me dire ?

Ils avaient passé la journée à s'embrasser, se toucher, s'immoler, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et se reposer. Le cauchemar de Rey avait empoisonné le souvenir qu'elle gardait de leurs ébats. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne contamine leurs futures étreintes.

_ C'était un mauvais rêve, lâcha t-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

_ Oh, vu ta réaction c'était sûrement un peu plus qu'un mauvais rêve, rétorqua Ben avec humeur.

_ On devrait sortir demain, éluda la jeune femme en baillant. Prendre un peu l'air.

_ Rey...

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, coupa t-elle sèchement. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste... Retourner dormir ?

Plusieurs émotions se bousculèrent sur le visage de Ben. L'inquiétude laissa place à la colère, puis la colère à une froide déception. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette réaction après qu'ils aient passé tant de temps à se côtoyer de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

_ Fais comme ça te chante, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Rey attendit que la porte se referme sur lui pour fondre en larme. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un cauchemar mais plutôt d'une vision. Un avertissement. Elle avait abusé de la situation, pensant enfin tenir la vie qu'elle souhaitait entre ses mains... 

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit et Ben reparut, l'inquiétude étirant ses traits. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il s'approcha rapidement et l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Ne pleure pas, lui dit-il. Je suis désolé.

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal, protesta la jeune femme.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle appuya sa tête contre lui, les battements de son cœur apaisant l'angoisse qui la dominait.

_ C'est à cause du lien, c'est ça ?

Rey ferma les paupières avec force. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à l'empêcher de lire en elle. A son grand soulagement, il ne se montra pas intrusif, se contentant d'effleurer le palier de ses pensées pour ensuite tirer ses propres conclusions. 

_ Moi aussi il m'effraie, confia t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Parfois j'ai l'impression que... Que c'est trop. 

Rey éprouvait de la culpabilité, à présent. Elle s'était abreuvée des pensées de Ben sans aucune forme de gêne ces dernières heures... Et voilà que lui se montrait respectueux de sa volonté à ne pas faire étalage des siennes.

_ Mais c'est...

Elle leva vers lui un regard plein de doute. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils étaient trop embarrassants. Il esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

_ C'est hautement addictif, oui.

_ Nous ne devrions plus l'utiliser, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. Uniquement en cas d'urgence.

Ben acquiesça.

_ Demain nous irons voir ce que ces sources thermales valent vraiment, enchaîna Rey en s'allongeant avec un soupir. 

Elle sentit la réticence avant même qu'il ne l'exprime :

_ Je ne devrais pas trop me montrer...

Il s'était allongé auprès d'elle, le regard hésitant.

_ Mais tu devrais y aller, dit-il. Quitte à être ruiné, autant que l'un de nous deux en profite.

Elle sourit malgré elle.

_ J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais, monsieur le millionnaire Sith.

_ Millionnaire ? Grommela t-il en plaçant ses deux mains derrière sa tête. 

_ Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?

Rey avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie dans des épaves sur Jakku. Les repas incertains, l'eau manquante et les nuits à prier pour que son estomac cesse de la tourmenter ... Tout cela était encore inscrits en elle au fer rouge.

_ Ma carte ne me servait pas vraiment, admit-il. Je ne faisais qu'obéir à Snoke. Tout était prêt avant même que je n'ai mon mot à dire... Je suppose que c'est lui qui m'a donné tous ces crédits mais je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir jusque-là.

Il chercha la carte qui se trouvait sur le chevet du côté de Rey et la leva devant lui pour l'inspecter avec dédain.

_ Elle est intraçable avec un faux nom, lui apprit-il. J'ai pris mes précautions dès qu'il me l'a offerte.

_ Déjà à cette époque tu n'avais pas confiance en Snoke.

La main de Rey effleura la sienne. Tournée vers lui, ses yeux pétillant d’intérêt, elle semblait boire ses paroles. Décontenancé par tant d'attention, Ben détourna timidement le regard.

_ Un apprenti Sith ne doit pas avoir confiance en son maître, ni en qui que ce soit. La confiance mène à la trahison et la trahison à la mort.

_ Mais tu as confiance en moi ? 

Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur ceux, plus fins et délicats, de Rey. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une occasion et n'avait pas cessé de croire en lui malgré ses exactions. Il songea à la façon dont il avait accepté d'abandonner toutes ses forces pour faire en sorte que son cœur se remette à battre. Il avait accepté la mort tant qu'elle permettait à Rey de vivre et il recommencerait sans hésiter.

_ Oui. Et je ne suis plus un Sith, désormais.

_ Ni moi un Jedi.

Il l'embrassa, ne supportant plus de lire l'affection qui débordait de ses grand yeux.

_ Même si cette carte est intraçable, reprit-il en la laissant se blottir contre lui, il vaux mieux que je fasse profil bas. Toute la Résistance sait à quoi je ressemble sans parler des impériaux qui vont tenter de se réfugier aux quatre coins de la galaxie...

_ Ils t'oublieront, murmurra Rey. Ils sont finis, maintenant.

_ J'aime ton optimisme, soupira t-il en repliant son corps contre le sien. Mais la réalité est que je suis et resterai une cible pour tout le monde. 

_ Ben, protesta la jeune femme.

Il blottit son visage dans son cou, se dissimulant une nouvelle fois à son regard à la manière d'un enfant refusant qu'on le gronde.

_ On trouvera une solution, dit Rey. Il y a forcément une solution.

Il ne répondit rien, son souffle devenant de plus en plus régulier contre sa peau. Rey renonça à poursuivre cette discussion et ferma les yeux, bercée par la respiration de Ben et la chaleur bienfaisante qu'elle sentait se répandre dans son cou. 

Comment pouvaient-ils autant dormir ? Se serait demandé le droïde de ménage qui se glissa dans la chambre aux aurores s'il avait été programmé pour autre chose que ses corvées quotidiennes.   
La réponse à cette question résidait, bien entendu, dans le calvaire que leur avait fait subir Palpatine avant d'être finalement vaincu.   
Bien qu'ils ne ressentent pas la fatigue de manière aussi intense que des êtres humains normaux, Ben et Rey avaient été sévèrement amputé de leur énergie commune lorsque l'Empereur avait ressuscité. La presque mort de Rey suivi du transfert d'énergie de Ben n'avait pas aidé, bien entendu, et ils récupéraient encore de manière très maladroite par le biais de leurs échanges physiques et de leur repos partagé.

Si Luke Skywalker avait été présent, il aurait sans doute renseigné Rey sur l'existence des Enfants de la Force, des midichloriens et de l'importance capitale qu'occupait une dyade dans l’Équilibre qui régentait toute vie. Malheureusement, tous les êtres susceptibles de les éclairer sur leur condition s'étaient éteints avant même qu'ils ne réalisent qu'un tel lien existait. 

Ben l'avait qualifiée d'optimiste, mais Rey était loin de se considérer comme tel et la simple idée qu'ils ne trouvent jamais d'informations sur la nature du lien qui les unissait l'angoissait énormément. 

La vision de Rey ne se répéta pas cette nuit-là et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le bruit caractéristique d'une douche résonnait dans la salle de bain avoisinant le coin chambre de la suite. Ben s'était levé avant elle. Rassérénée, Rey s'étendit de son côté du lit, humant son odeur sur les draps et sur son oreiller . Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, elle commençait à sentir ses forces revenir.

Quittant le lit, elle entra discrètement dans la salle de bain et ôta sa robe de chambre avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude, juste derrière lui. Le corps de Ben ne cessait jamais d'affoler ses sens. Les formes parfaitement dessinées de ses muscles, son dos svelte et épais, ses biceps se tendant tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau pour les imprégner d'eau...

_ Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix rauque. 

Il ne devait pas s'être réveillé beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle.

Rey avait espéré le surprendre, mais tous leurs sens s'étaient affinés de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se sentir sans même qu'un regard soit échangé.

_ Bonjour.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle entoura sa taille de ses mains, mais son esprit était aussi alerte qu'il pouvait l'être. Se retournant pour lui faire face, il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de se baisser pour faire passer ses bras sous ses jambes. Avec un petit cri de surprise, Rey se trouva soudain dans ses bras, le sol dangereusement loin d'elle.

_ T-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda t-elle en tâchant de ne pas trop lui montrer combien ce geste l'impressionnait.

Le besoin de le dominer s'était évaporé, remplacé par la bienheureuse et affolante sensation d'être complètement nue et vulnérable entre ses bras. 

_ J'ai rêvé de toi, répondit-il en la toisant avec appétit.

Une question traversa rapidement l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle sut à l'éclat de ses yeux bruns qu'il n'attendait que cela, alors elle se tut. Percevant ce silence comme un signe de résistance, Ben fit remonter ses doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à son coude, puis déposa une main inquisitrice sur son sein. Rey émit un bruit qui ressemblait presque à un éternuement et ses jambes s’agitèrent lentement dans le vide. Sentant les muscles de ses bras se tendre sous elle, elle plaqua une main sur la poitrine de Ben tandis que l'autre agrippait son pouce.

_ Ce devait être un beau rêve, lui dit-elle en levant la tête pour embrasser son menton dégoulinant d'eau fumante.

_ C'était effectivement un très, très beau rêve, grommela t-il en penchant la tête vers elle.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, sa langue enlaça la sienne et ils s'oublièrent un moment comme cela, Ben portant Rey tandis qu'une petite cascade se déversait sur eux. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, Rey sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son bas-ventre. Elle voulut recommencer mais il était déjà en train de la reposer à terre.

Perdue, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau pour offrir son visage au jet d'eau et frotter vigoureusement ses cheveux imprégnés.

_ Ah non, lança t-elle en coupant l'arrivée d'eau d'un coup de coude. 

_ Quoi ? S'esclaffa t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face.

Il était si grand qu'elle fut contrainte de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour réclamer ses lèvres. Il obtempéra quelques secondes puis recula, un sourire toujours plaqué sur sa bouche charnue.

_ Tu ne veux pas...

Loin de se laisser attendrir par son air mutin, Rey était profondément déstabilisée par son attitude. Triturant ses doigts avec anxiété, elle recula d'un pas en levant vers lui de grands yeux accusateurs.

_ Rey, protesta Ben en s'agenouillant presque pour prendre ses mains. Je le veux... Tout le temps. Mais si on commence maintenant, on va encore passer la journée ici et tu as dit que tu voulais sortir profiter du sauna ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

_ Mais on pourrait juste le faire une fois et après...

Ben grogna une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un juron. 

_ Rey, supplia t-il en feignant une grande détresse. Laisse-nous le temps de reprendre nos esprits...

Il lui était physiquement douloureux de ne pas céder à son appel, mais il s'inquiétait du cauchemar dont elle n'avait pas souhaité lui parler la veille et, bien qu'il n'ait aucune expérience en terme de couple, il avait dans l'idée que passer trois journées de suite à s'accoupler sans répit n'était pas vraiment sain.

_ D'accord, céda t-elle en faisant mine de le pousser pour s'accaparer la douche.

_ Hé, ho, tu permets ? Rit-il en refusant de se laisser faire.

_ Tu as eu ta chance, mugit-elle en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau au visage. 

Il feignit d'être sévèrement touché, recula de plusieurs pas et se laissa tomber dans le bassin comme la veille. Rey l'ignora. Il était de bonne humeur, visiblement, mais elle était frustrée. Il s'esclaffa en la voyant lui tourner le dos avec une moue revancharde. Malgré tout, elle sentit son cœur s'affaisser en revoyant son sourire angélique éclairer un visage autrefois si sombre. Son rire était ridicule, mais elle l'aimait tant qu'elle avait l'impression de défaillir chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

_ Je te sens m'espionner, lança t-il en s'appuyant paresseusement contre le rebord du bassin.

_ Je ne te regarde même pas, répliqua t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

_ Mais tu en as envie.

Elle ne répondit rien, savonnant avec application son visage et ses cheveux. 

_ Tu sais, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement séduisant, poursuivit-il. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me trouve.

_ Moi non plus je ne comprend pas ce que je te trouve, décocha t-elle d'un air sadique.

Il essuya la vanne d'un revers de la main. 

_ Tu te demandes parfois comment les choses se seraient passé s'il n'y avait pas eu... Le lien ?

Rey se rinça avec application.

_ Je pense que nous serions morts, lâcha t-elle finalement.

_ On se serait entre-tués ?

_ Non, Palpatine nous aurait balayé comme des plumes.

Ben la dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ Tu restes convaincue que j'aurai fini par rejoindre ton camp... Marmonna t-il.

_ Ben, tu es quelqu'un de bien que ce soit avec ou sans moi.

Elle quitta la douche et s'enveloppa d'une immense serviette propre. Ben l'admira tandis qu'elle enroulait ses cheveux dans une autre serviette pour les sécher.

_ Tu ne dois plus douter de ça, insista t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Je n'ai fait que t'aider à voir qui tu étais réellement.

_ Je suis un meurtrier doublé d'un parricide, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Personne ne m'a forcé la main. J'ai choisi de faire ce que j'ai fait.

_ Tout comme tu as choisi de t'opposer à l'Empereur avec moi. Tout comme tu as choisi de me parler plutôt que de me traquer comme un animal, tout comme tu as choisi de me sauver...

_ Oui, mais si la dyade n'existait pas ?

Rey le fixa longuement. Elle se redressa un peu trop vite pour qu'il n'y trouve pas un signe de colère.

_ Tu crois que c'est la dyade qui te fait m'aimer et vice-versa ? Lâcha t-elle sèchement.

Le visage de Ben se contracta. Sa bonne humeur s'était volatilisée à l'instant où il avait formulé la question à voix haute. En entamant ce sujet, il ne se doutait pas que la conversation mènerait à cela, même s'il s'étonnait encore que Rey n'aie pas déjà détecté ce point dans ses pensées.

_ Rey je...

_ Non. 

Elle tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.


	9. Départ

_ Finn !

Poe avait décidément l'impression de passer sa vie à courir après ce type. Il avait trouvé Chewie occupé à bricoler le Faucon avant le décollage ainsi que D-O qui avait visiblement préféré suivre Finn mais s'était perdu en chemin. Le petit droïde talonnait Poe avec agitation, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul dans ce vaste monde. L'ex-général monta sur la passerelle et appela de nouveau à l'intérieur du Faucon Millénium.  
Son cri se brisa en mille écho avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde.

_ Quoi ? 

_ On repassera pour la politesse, marmonna Poe en s'introduisant dans la salle de pause d'où était venue la réponse.

BB-8 bipa joyeusement en l'apercevant. Mais nul n'éprouva plus de joie que D-O lorsqu'il put enfin retourner se cacher derrière le droïde de Poe. Finn était assis nonchalamment sur la banquette, une partie d'échec holographique sous les yeux.

_ Tu t'entraînes à tricher aussi bien que Chewie ? Lança Poe, goguenard.

_ Hm hm.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Hm hm.

Poe plaça ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture qu'il voulait contrite.

_ Mais tu comprends pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait ? 

_ Poe je n'ai pas envie de discuter. J'ai envie de partir chercher Rey, répondit Finn avec sincérité.

_ Chewie dit qu'on pourra décoller d'ici une petite demi-heure.

Poe éprouva une certaine satisfaction lorsque son camarade leva vers lui un regard étonné.

_ Donc tu viens avec nous ?

_ Finn, j'ai littéralement renoncé à mon poste de général pour pouvoir vous accompagner. Alors je te prierai de cesser de me faire la gueule.

BB-8 entama un véritable concert de joyeux bip en se ruant dans les jambes de son maître. D-O pour sa part poussa un petit "Salut." enthousiaste.

_ Tu es sérieux ? S'exclama Finn en bondissant hors de son siège. 

_ On a passé trop de temps à se perdre de vue les uns les autres, déclara Poe avec un sourire affectueux. Cette fois, je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent.

_ Mais comment tu as fait ? 

_ Kaydel sera la nouvelle dirigeante de la colonie, je pense que ça vaux mieux pour tout le monde. Moi... Moi je ne suis pas fait pour rester au sol et m'établir. 

Finn lui tapota vigoureusement l'épaule, un immense sourire éclairant son visage. 

_ Je suis content que tu nous accompagne.

Poe ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était bon de retrouver l'affection de Finn. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'en dépendre depuis quelques temps déjà. Délaissant cette sensation, il concentra son attention sur le datapad que Finn avait laissé sur la table.

_ Donc on retourne à Exegol, hein ?

_ Yep. On va avoir besoin de tes talents de pilote.

Chewbacca avait retapé le Faucon comme il l'avait toujours fait : de la récup de-ci, de-là, du neuf quand il y en avait et une bonne dose de soudage. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Han lui manquait le plus : d'ordinaire, cette vieille crapule trouvait toujours quelques reproches à lui faire pendant qu'il bricolait. Chewie l'insultait copieusement, puis les deux s'adressaient à peine la parole pendant des jours.  
C'était le bon temps.

De retour à bord, le Wookiee informa les passagers du décollage imminent et leur conseilla de rassembler leurs affaires. Ce voyage lui était aussi nécessaire qu'à Finn car il appréciait Rey et aurait eu grand peine à continuer de vivre tranquillement sans savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. 

Le Faucon décolla dans un concert de grincements et de poussière.  
Affairés à assister dans la salle des machines et le cockpit, Poe et Finn ne se retrouvèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard dans la salle de briefing.

_ D-O je t'apprécie beaucoup mais si tu traînes dans mes jambes...  
Poe enjamba pour la énième fois le petit robot qui s'empressa de décamper. Le Faucon tout entier grinçait alors que les moteurs rugissaient, comme pour contester l'idée qu'on le tire une nouvelle fois de sa retraite. Chewie vociférait depuis la salle de commande pour signaler qu'il enclencherait la vitesse lumière dans quelques minutes;

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet engin tienne encore la route, lui dit Finn alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

_ De toute ma carrière de pilote je n'ai jamais vu une épave aussi fonctionnelle, répondit Poe avec gratitude.

Il tapota affectueusement la banquette comme s'il caressait métaphoriquement le Faucon.

_ Rey ne va pas en revenir quand elle le verra. 

Poe imaginait parfaitement la réaction outrée de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte d'à quel point il avait encore abîmé le vaisseau. 

_ Finn, avant qu'on arrive il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

L'atmosphère se tendit imperceptiblement. Aucune conversation plaisante ne pouvait débuter par ces mots.

_ Je t'écoutes.

_ Quand on retrouvera Rey... 

Finn fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Poe aussi déstabilisé.

_ Crache le morceau, conseilla t-il en lui claquant affectueusement l'épaule.

_ Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Lâcha alors le général.

Il était aussi surpris que Finn par cette question. Il faut dire qu'il avait initialement prévu de l'informer de l'ordre de Kaydel concernant Ren. Pas de dévier de cette façon.  
Finn se renfrogna.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ??

Poe se pinça nerveusement la nuque. Incapable de rester assis, il se mit à arpenter la salle.

_ Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on devrait en parler, finit-il par répondre, sur la défensive.

_ «On » ? S'indigna Finn. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Poe le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui cracher au visage. Finn eut la désagréable impression d'avoir commis une énorme faute.

_ Après tout ce temps, soupira Poe. Tu n'as toujours rien compris.

_ Peut-être que si tu t'exprimais plus clairement je comprendrai, rétorqua froidement le jeune homme.

Poe lui tournait le dos, à présent. Sa posture exprimait tout le stress que sa voix refusait de trahir. Finn n'aimait pas la tournure dramatique que prenait cette conversation. Oui, il avait eu des sentiments pour Rey. Non, elle n'avait jamais exprimé autre chose que de l'amour fraternel envers lui. Oui, cela l'avait heurté mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Pourtant la blessure était toujours présente et Poe venait inconsciemment de la rouvrir. Cet homme avait autant de tact qu'un Wookiee.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait moins belliqueuse. Tu veux lui faire ta déclaration ?

Avant que Poe ne puisse répondre le Faucon Millénium s'ébranla avec un bruit métallique et force grincements. Chewie poussa un cri victorieux depuis le cockpit et les informa qu'ils étaient prêts à passer en vitesse-lumière.

Sans un mot, Poe tourna les talons pour le rejoindre. Finn ne broncha pas, déconcerté. D-O et BB8 échangèrent un regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Interrogea Finn.

BB8 émit quelques bip contestataires et s'en alla rejoindre son maître tandis que D-O traduisait d'un «Non. Merci.» les propos de son confrère.


	10. Bains

Rey appréciait le silence qui régnait dans les thermes. Seule la vapeur chaude et parfumée lui tenait compagnie tandis qu'elle s'immergeait toute entière dans l'eau claire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les affiches ponctuant les murs du grand établissement, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'un endroit dédié aux bains puisse exister. Sur Jakku, même le mot «bain» n'existait pas. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse si, une fois par semaine, son patron ajoutait à sa ration une dose de Moussec, une sorte de petit cube spongieux qui lui permettait de se laver avec du sable plutôt que de l'eau.  
La découverte des douches dans les stations rebelles avait été une véritable bénédiction pour elle, même si elle avait mis des semaines avant de se débarrasser de l'odeur poussiéreuse et ferrailleuse de Jakku qui hantait sa peau et ses cheveux.

Le personnel des Thermes Ebru lui avait fourni un bikini confortable et ajustable à souhait ainsi qu'un bracelet magnétique lui donnant accès à une panoplie de serviettes et de peignoirs dans chaque casier du Spa. Bien qu'intimidée par la présence de ces aliens qui lui rappelaient beaucoup ceux de l'ïle de Maître Skywalker, Rey les trouvait très serviables et appliqués.  
Aucun d'eux ne lui posa de questions quant à son arrivée en fanfares trois jours plus tôt, aucun d'eux ne se souciait le moins du monde de qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient tant qu'ils avaient de quoi payer. Bien que le Spa soit essentiellement désert à cette période de l'année, Rey avait tout de même croisé la route d'une petite famille Gekore en se rendant aux thermes ce jour-là. Les aliens humanoïdes à tête de lézard l'avaient saluée poliment avant de reprendre leur route, l'air de touristes affairés.

L'effet des herbes et sels qui répandaient dans la salle une atmosphère apaisante n'avaient pas tardé à la détendre, malgré la tension qu'elle éprouvait encore depuis sa dernière discussion avec Ben. Elle s'était laissée flotter sur le dos pendant une vingtaine de minute, les yeux mi-clos, songeant à toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait eu envie de lui dire à cet instant. Elle avait bien fait de partir. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir aborder le sujet sans éprouver le furieux mélange de tristesse et d'indignation qu'il lui inspirait. 

Ben pensait que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était indépendant de leurs volontés, mais elle était persuadée qu'il se trompait. Ils étaient maîtres de leurs émotions et ils étaient les seuls capables de déterminer ce qu'ils aimaient ou non. Ils s'étaient trouvés grâce au lien, certes, mais rien ne disait qu'ils devaient tomber l'un pour l'autre. Cela s'était fait indépendamment d'une quelconque intervention de la Force. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le lui prouver.

Pendant que son esprit vagabondait à la recherche d'une preuve tangible, une partie d'elle s'inquiétait régulièrement de savoir s'il allait rester comme il le lui avait promis ou bien profiter de cette nouvelle dispute pour tenter de s'éclipser. Que se passerait-il si Ben décidait que rien de tout cela n'était naturel ? S'il décidait de la quitter et de s'isoler comme il avait souhaité le faire auparavant ? Son cœur eut un raté à cette simple évocation, et son visage se contracta tandis qu'elle se mettait en quête de sa présence.

Ses pensées éparses se rassemblèrent pour longer le filament invisible qui les reliait l'un à l'autre et il ressentit son intrusion avant-même qu'elle ne le touche.

«Rey.»

Elle se figea et son corps coula lentement tandis que la culpabilité enveloppait son âme. Elle savait qu'il avait lu en elle aussi facilement qu'elle arrivait à lire en lui. Et elle l'avait blessé en pensant qu'il pourrait lui mentir.

«Cette situation est en train de nous faire perdre les pédales.»

Elle hocha inconsciemment. Comme elle aurait souhaité être auprès de lui en cet instant ! Elle le supplierait de la pardonner. 

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser», dit le jeune homme. «Nous ne devrions pas être en mesure de...De nous comprendre de manière aussi limpide.»

Voilà qu'il recommençait à blâmer le lien qui les unissait. Comment pouvait-il voir quoi que ce soit de mal là où elle ne trouvait que du réconfort et de la plénitude ?

Elle sentit ses mains sur elle comme s'il avait été présent. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut une projection de lui flottant juste au-dessus d'elle. Son visage exprimait le regret et la frustration. Il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer qu'il cherchait simplement à la protéger d'une force qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas bien. Pour ce faire, il leur fallait impérativement raisonner de manière introspective et individuelle sur la façon dont ils allaient appréhender les choses.

Il fit courir ses doigts contre sa joue, ses yeux brillants rivés au sien, et elle comprit enfin qu'il n'avait aucune intention de remettre en cause leur relation. Il n'allait pas la quitter ni chercher un moyen de rompre la dyade. Il voulait simplement tenter de la comprendre, mais d'une façon différente de la sienne.

«Je suis désolée», pensa t-elle. «Je suis égoïste, voilà la vérité.»

«Tu es aussi égoïste que ma mère était impérialiste » rétorqua t-il avec amusement.

«Je n'ai jamais connu... ça avec qui que ce soit avant toi» poursuivit-elle en tendant ses mains vers son visage. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle s'en emparait, savourant le contact même s'il était fictif.

«Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête... Ce que je ressens... Ce que nous ressentons...» Elle avait peur de verser dans l'absurde. Son cœur débordait tant qu'il lui était difficile de s'exprimer clairement.

Elle capta alors une pensée qu'il avait tenté de garder dans un coin et qui gonflait à chaque mot qu'elle lui assénait. «Reviens.»

La réalité se rappela brutalement à elle lorsque l'air vint à manquer. Elle surgit hors du bassin en vomissant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. A quatre pattes sur les dalles parfumées du spa, elle toussa jusqu'à ce que son souffle revienne. Dans sa détresse, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que quelqu'un s'était penché sur elle pour lui tapoter le dos.

Le lien de Force s'était rompu à l'instant où elle avait compris qu'elle se noyait. C'était extrêmement déstabilisant. Non seulement elle n'éprouvait plus Ben, mais en plus elle venait bêtement de se mettre en danger. 

_ Mademoiselle ? Ca va aller mademoiselle ? 

Rey inspira profondément et finit par hocher. Lorsque ses yeux cessèrent de la piquer, elle distingua les traits voluptueux et la peau rougeâtre d'une togruta. Combien de temps était-elle restée sous l'eau pour que cette nouvelle venue soit entrée sans qu'elle ne la remarque ?

_ Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. 

_ Vous êtes sûre ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle un médecin ?

Rey secoua la tête. Elle priait intérieurement pour que Ben n'ait pas assisté à ce moment et qu'il ne soit pas en train de courir à sa rencontre.

_ Non, ça ira. Je vais... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Elle se dégagea poliment du contact de la jeune alien et se releva tant bien que mal. 

_ Je m'appelle Shokaa, se présenta cette dernière. Vous êtes nouvelle, ici, je me trompe ?

Rey avait l'impression que ses narines et sa gorge étaient en feu.

_ Oui je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours, toussota t-elle.

_ On s'ennuie un peu, à la morte-saison. Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance.

La jeune femme eut un sourire contrit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer impolie mais tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent c'était de trouver une serviette et de retrouver Ben.

_ Comment vous appelez-vous ? S'enquit Shokaa avec un sourire amical.

_ R- Rhona. Je m'appelle Rhona Grey.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle révèle sa véritable identité à une parfaite inconnue alors que la discrétion était vitale pour leur survie à tous les deux. Quelle idiote !

_ Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille me changer, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter avant que Shokaa ne poursuive ses interrogations.

Elle s'empara de sa serviette et se dirigea rapidement vers l'immense battant de la salle de spa. Au moment ou celle-ci se refermait lourdement derrière elle, des bruits de pas familiers attirèrent son attention.  
Une seconde plus tard, la silhouette massive de Ben faisait irruption dans la salle-tampon. Rey s'enveloppa étroitement dans sa serviette et le toisa avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement.

_ Tu ne peux pas rappliquer chaque fois que je fais un bêtise, le gronda t-elle. 

_ Une bêtise ? Protesta le jeune homme. Le lien s'est coupé ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

L'éclat de sa voix rebondit contre les murs de marbres avec force. Rey le fusilla du regard et pinça les lèvres en une expression lui réclamant de parler moins fort.

_ Je ne suis pas morte, chuchota t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Pas besoin de crier comme ça !

_ Je ne crie pas.

L'expression renfrognée de Ben lui parut tout à la fois hilarante et agaçante. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et, avec son éternel pull noir, il n'avait jamais eu autant l'air de ce qu'il était : un jeune homme complètement déboussolé.

_ Rentrons, lui dit-elle en tendant vers lui une main conciliante.

_ Où sont tes vêtements ?

_ Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient les laver et nous les apporter dans la suite. Je pense qu'ils me prennent pour une pouilleuse.

_ Les étoiles savent que tu es bien pire que ça, grommela t-il en prenant sa main. 

Rey grelottait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la suite. Sans un mot, elle se rua vers la salle de bain et plongea dans le bassin chaud avec reconnaissance. Ben jeta un regard incrédule à la pile de vêtements propres soigneusement pliés sur la commode avant de l'y rejoindre.

_ Je m'appelle Rhoda Grey, lui lança Rey tandis qu'il se déshabillait.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Il y avait quelqu'un dans le spa avec moi. J'ai dû lui donner un faux nom.

_ Regarde-toi, ricana Ben en entrant à son tour dans le bassin. Tu es passée d'apprentie Jedi à menteuse professionnelle.

_ Professionnelle c'est vite dit, renifla la jeune femme.

Elle maintenait son regard à une distance respectable du corps de Ben afin d'essayer de faire taire sa libido. En vain. Ne s'habituerait-elle jamais à le voir dans sa tenue d'Adam ?

_ Adam, s'exclama t-elle en écarquillant des yeux. Tu t’appelleras Adam !

Ben la considéra avec une moue exaspérée.

_ Tu sais que je sais d'où ça te vient ? S'enquit-il en réprimant un sourire.

_ Adam Thorn, poursuivit Rey en ignorant soigneusement le fait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

_ Pourquoi Thorn ?

_ Thorn c'est «épine» dans l'Ancien Langage. Et tu es une véritable épine dans le pied de l'univers, donc ça te va bien.

Ben pouffa. Rey lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de plonger brusquement sur la droite pour éviter son attaque. Elle poussa un cri en sentant sa main se refermer sur sa cheville et rua de manière à envoyer une gerbe d'eau contre son assaillant. Loin d'être touché, «Adam» la tira vers lui à la manière d'un pêcheur ramenant une grosse prise. La jeune femme feignit de se débattre lorsque ses bras puissants se refermèrent sur elle et mordit son menton. 

_ Une vraie sauvageonne, constata Ben avec un grognement appréciateur.

_ Tu ne sais rien des sauvageons, mugit Rey.

Sur ces mots, elle prit appui de ses pieds contre le mur du bassin et se poussa de toute ses forces contre le torse de Ben. Surpris, ce dernier s'en trouva légèrement déséquilibré, ce qui suffit à la jeune femme pour faucher l'une de ses jambes et le faire couler.  
Victorieuse mais pas téméraire, Rey nagea rapidement jusqu'à l'escalier et s'éloigna prudemment du bassin alors que Ben émergeait, ses pupilles noires rivées sur elle.

_ Tu crois qu'être hors de l'eau te protégera ? Dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

_ J'espère que non, rétorqua t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Les cheveux encore humides de Rey imprégnaient les oreillers. Elle avait eu le temps de se sécher sommairement et de fuir la salle de bain avant que Ben ne sorte de l'eau, mais n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin que le lit : loin de se soucier d'un quelconque séchage, le jeune homme l'avait saisie à la taille en plein élan, l'avait soulevée pour la plaquer résolument contre lui, et tout en se moquant ouvertement des cris de protestations de Rey, l'avait balancée sur le matelas où elle avait rebondi avec de grands éclats de rire.  
Quelques instants plus tard il était sur elle, s'emparant de ses bras pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'un de ses genoux se glissait entre ses cuisses pour les empêcher de se fermer. Rey était écarlate tant elle riait, et Ben avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux.  
Elle était si belle que c'en était presque douloureux. Il avait envie d'elle, de sa peau, de son sourire, de ses yeux et du son de sa voix. Il avait refoulé ce constat pendant si longtemps à l'époque où ils étaient ennemis qu'aujourd'hui la vérité éclatait avec fracas à chacun de leur contact.  
Ses cheveux déployé en un éventail noir au-dessus de sa tête, Rey le fixait avec des yeux pétillant. Il avait l'intime conviction, en cet instant précis, qu'il était le seul capable de la rendre si heureuse. Ou bien était-ce un écho de ce qu'elle pensait qui l'avait contaminé ?  
Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, mais elle fit mine de le repousser en grimaçant. 

_ Tu es trempé ! Protesta t-elle.

_ Comme ça on est deux.

Elle rougit violemment mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester : de sa main libre il délaça habilement le haut du bikini de Rey, délivrant ainsi à son regard la poitrine de cette dernière. Il couvrit ses seins de baisers avides et, libérant les mains de la jeune femme, il plongea sa main libre dans la culotte de bain de cette dernière. Se remémorant les conseils qu'elle lui avait donné, il s'appliqua et tira une très grande satisfaction de la réaction quasi-instantanée de sa partenaire.

_ Par les étoiles..., souffla t-elle en contenant un spasme de plaisir.

Ben appliqua une série de baisers langoureux le long du ventre de Rey jusqu'à parvenir à son nombril. La main qui travaillait ses parties intimes se retira en repoussant la culotte devenue gênante aussi bien pour elle que pour lui et il posa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Rey poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Ben effleurer sa féminité. Instinctivement, elle écarta ses jambes afin qu'il se positionne au mieux. D'abord hésitante, la langue du jeune homme se fit plus audacieuse. Le dos de Rey s'arqua face à la puissance de cette sensation. Les doigts de Ben ne cessaient de titiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le bas de son ventre et remontaient même parfois jusqu'à ses seins pour les malaxer, les serrer, les apprécier...  
Enfin, Ben se mit à l'embrasser en bas. Rey ne put contenir les cris que cela lui inspira. 

_ Oooooh....Ooooooooooh...... Ooh....

Affolées par la réaction de la jeune femme, les mains de Ben se mirent à la caresser frénétiquement, comme pour la rassurer. Elle atteignit l'orgasme quelques instant plus tard, sa vue se brouillant tant la vague d'extase était puissante. Ben cessa progressivement de la stimuler pour venir se placer au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser satisfait, elle goûta avec appréhension et fascination à sa propre essence.

_ Rey... chuchota t-il en caressant du bout de son nez sa pommette, puis sa mâchoire.

Il était conscient du ras-de-marée de frissons que sa simple voix enclenchait chez elle.

_ Peu m'importe la dyade et le destin, poursuivit-il dans un murmure. 

_ Tant qu'on est ensemble, acheva t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans bouger. Ben fixait le plafond tandis que Rey luttait pour ne pas le regarder. Il la fascinait.

Autrefois elle voyait le monde de manière très simpliste : il y avait les gentils, ceux qui parfois lui faisaient la charité lorsque, petite, Unkar Plutt "oubliait" de la nourrir. Et il y avait les méchants qui oubliaient de la nourrir. En grandissant, cette logique l'avait suivie. Jakku était, somme toute, une planète très manichéenne.  
Et puis BB-8 était arrivé dans sa vie, rapidement suivi de Finn... Et de Kylo Ren.  
Ô combien elle avait été terrifiée lorsqu'elle avait fait sa rencontre. Elle se souvenait précisément de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en l'apercevant pour la première fois : son sang s'était glacé, ses jambes tremblotante avaient peinées à la soutenir tandis qu'elle esquivait ses coups... Et le bruit de son sabre laser, un son instable et mortel. Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'évocation de cette arme impie.  
Lorsqu'il avait retiré son masque, sa jeunesse avait frappé Rey. Comment pouvait-on devenir si cruel en si peu de temps ?  
Rey aussi avait vécu des épreuves difficiles, mais elle n'avait pas tournée psychopathe pour autant.

Qui aurait pu prédire, à cette époque, qu'ils partageraient leurs vies respectives de manière aussi intime ?

_ A quoi tu penses ? demanda t-elle posément.

_ Hm... Je pensais à la façon dont nous pourrions fuir si jamais cet endroit était attaqué.

_ Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas penser à la guerre ? Le taquina t-elle.

_ Parfois je pense à mon blaster. Si tu savais comme il me manque...

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Aouch. Bon, il m'arrive de penser à toi. Un peu.

_ Tu es très mauvais menteur, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Techniquement, c'est un compliment.

Il esquissa un sourire, puis se tourna vers elle en appuyant sa joue contre sa main. 

_ Je pensais à la première fois que la Force nous a connecté. Tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte, mais ça me terrifiait à l'époque.

_ Ah oui ?

Il hocha pensivement.

_ Je n'en dormais plus. J'avais peur que tu m'assassine dans mon sommeil. D'ailleurs, Snoke l'a remarqué durant mes entraînements et j'ai eu droit à une correction.

_ Jamais je n'aurai fait ça, protesta aussitôt la jeune femme. 

_ Je n'aurai pas pu t'en vouloir outre mesure, répondit Ben en haussant les épaules. Une victoire facile reste une victoire.

Rey renifla bruyamment en signe de contestation.

_ Un Sith n'aurait aucun scrupule à nous tuer pendant qu'on dort, insista Ben. Tu es consciente de ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas en agissant comme les Sith qu'on arrivera à les vaincre.

_ Touché. Et toi ? A quoi pensais-tu ?

Rey se décida enfin à affronter son regard.

_ Je pensais à notre première rencontre. Dans la forêt.

Le sourire de Ben se volatilisa et son expression s'assombrit.

_ Arrêtes de te torturer comme ça ! S'écria Rey en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je me disais juste que je m'étais beaucoup endurcie depuis cette période. Aujourd'hui si tu débarquais avec cet horrible sabre laser et ce masque idiot je te collerai une raclée mémorable.

_ Et je te laisserai faire. 

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, à présent. Rey s'étira et bailla sans retenue.

_ D'accord mais pas tout de suite, je suis un peu fatiguée.

_ C'était un événement hypothétique, riposta Ben. Pas une proposition.

_ Mais oui, mais oui.

Ben soupira et tira la couverture de manière les couvrir tous les deux. Rey eut une moue reconnaissante avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Il l'enlaça et reposa sa tête contre la sienne. 

_ Rey ? Demanda t-il après quelques instants.

_ ...Moui ?

_ Ne m'assassine pas dans mon sommeil, d'accord ?

Il sentit son sourire plus qu'il ne le vit. 

_ Promis.


	11. Décision

Ben dévora son petit-déjeuner avec grand appétit. Rey le regarda manger avec un plaisir évident.  
Il avait complètement récupéré depuis l'épisode du Trône. Sa peau, bien que pâle, avait recouvré quelques couleurs et ses côtes autrefois apparentes disparaissaient progressivement au fur et à mesure de son rétablissement. Elle admirait les mèches rebelles qui se balançaient paresseusement contre ses tempes et la courbe de sa mâchoire, ses gestes précis et sa posture droite. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle en avait oublié sa propre cuillère qui, suspendue à mi-chemin entre le bol et sa bouche, avait déjà déversé la moitié de son contenu sur le plateau.

_ Mange, lui intima Ben.

_ Oui, oui.

Elle s'empressa d'ingurgiter la soupe tiède qu'elle avait délaissée. Son estomac se tordait d'une faim différente lorsque la voix grave de son partenaire résonnait en elle. C'était une véritable addiction, elle en était consciente, mais rien au monde n'arriverait à la convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

_ C'est vraiment délicieux, s'exclama t-elle en reposant bruyamment son bol. 

_ Vraiment ? Je la trouve un peu fade.

Ben s'essuya distraitement le coin de la bouche sur une serviette. Rey esquissa un sourire moqueur devant son air guindé.

_ J'oubliais que les impériaux ne manquaient jamais de rien dans leurs assiettes, dit-elle en attaquant le dessert, une sorte de pudding végétal avec des morceaux de fruits locaux.

_ Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, répliqua Ben. Nous avons vécus quelques pénuries.

_ Pauvres chéris, l'interrompit Rey en levant les yeux aux ciel. 

_ Tu es impossible, pilleuse d'épave.

_ Et toi apprenti Sith.

Elle lui tira la langue, chose qu'il trouva à la fois extrêmement puérile et dangereusement attirante.

_ Ne me provoque pas, dit-il en croisant les bras. Tu sais très bien comment ça se termine. A chaque fois. 

Rey haussa les épaules avec insolence. Il eut envie de renverser la table pour s'emparer de l'effrontée mais ils en étaient déjà à la cinquième partie de jambe en l'air de la journée.  
«ça ne peut pas être normal» s'était-il dit à chaque fois que son bas-ventre s'enflammait. Et pourtant, chacun de leurs ébats s'accompagnait d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie. Jamais il n'avait considéré le sexe comme une activité aussi prenante. 

_ On devrait partir, dit-il en tâchant de maîtriser ses instincts. Si on reste trop longtemps au même endroit les risques d'être repérés se multiplient.

_ Je sais, marmonna la jeune femme. Mais c'est tellement... Confortable ici. 

_ Je nous trouverais un endroit sûr et confortable.

Rey manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cuillère. Elle appréciait l'idée qu'elle soit dorénavant incluse dans ses plans ; ce simple «nous» l'avait fait frissonner. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Cet endroit était littéralement conçu pour le repos et le ressourcement. Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'un véritable Jedi pouvait trouver ces choses n'importe où dans la galaxie mais ses longues années de pauvreté et de solitude sur Jakku l'avaient rendue désireuse et opportuniste. Chaque repas, chaque gourde remplie d'eau, chaque couchette étaient une bénédiction qu'elle se mettait en devoir d'apprécier comme si c'étaient les derniers. Cette station thermale avait encore beaucoup à lui offrir et, pour ne rien cacher, ces dernières nuits avec Ben avaient été les meilleures de sa jeune existence.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières années, les combats et les massacres, elle estimait qu'elle avait au moins droit à quelques jour supplémentaires pour se prélasser dans l'eau curative et dans les bras de Ben.

_ Nous pourrions partir dans quelques jours, dit-elle en terminant le pudding. J'aimerai encore profiter un peu de cet endroit. Et puis, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire narquois, j'ai payé pour dix jours.

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet, rétorqua Ben en se levant. Si un sith débarque ici, ou un rebelle, et qu'il me reconnaît... 

_ Ben, ça fait bientôt cinq jours qu'on est là... La galaxie est vaste, peut-être que...

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard de son compagnon. Il la dévisageait avec incrédulité, comme si ses propos étaient les plus stupides qu'il ait entendu.

_ Ils nous retrouveront, dit-il gravement. Si on ne bouge pas, on signe notre arrêt de mort.

_ Mais la guerre est finie ! L'Empereur est mort...

_ Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Siffla t-il en posant bruyamment ses mains sur la table à manger. 

_ Inconsciente ? Mugit aussitôt la jeune femme en se levant à son tour. Moi au moins je ne vois pas le mal partout !

_ C'est ce qui causera notre perte.

_ Ca suffit !

Rey contourna la table pour venir se planter juste devant lui.

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se dispute ?

_ Parce que tu es inconsciente ! Rey, j'ai été l'un de leurs. Jamais ils ne nous laisseront en paix, jamais ils n'abandonneront...

_ Et bien qu'ils viennent ! Nous les chasserons comme tous les autres.

_ Non, il faut partir.

_ Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, lui décocha t-elle alors avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable. Puis, avisant le caractère trop définitif de cette déclaration, elle précisa : cinq jours, et ensuite nous partons.

Ben la toisa avec sévérité. Il croisa les bras, parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa. Rey s'empara d'une de ses mains sans le quitter des yeux.

_ J'ai besoin d'un peu de répit, murmura t-elle avec sincérité.

Cela le toucha.

_ D'accord, céda t-il. 

Elle l'enlaça avec un soupir de soulagement.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux, annonça Ben en stoppant leur étreinte, mais moi je ne quitte pas cette suite.

_ Quel rabat-joie !

_ C'est trop dangereux, Rey...

Il caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune femme, avec une tendresse telle qu'elle ne trouva pas le courage d'insister. Elle laissa les frissons que lui procurait ce contact se répandre en elle en une onde bienfaisante et leva instinctivement la tête pour l'embrasser.

Sa langue enlaça bientôt la sienne et ils oublièrent instantanément toute la contrariété éprouvée plus tôt. Rey se débarrassa de sa légère robe de chambre afin de se presser toute entière contre lui. D'un geste, Ben repoussa le grand plateau de victuailles et la souleva pour l’asseoir sur la table. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et appuya son immanquable érection contre son bas-ventre.  
Tout en soupirant entre deux baisers, Rey tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le bas de son pull qu'elle souleva avec impatience pour l'en soulager. Elle dézippa ensuite rapidement son pantalon avant d'apposer une main possessive contre son caleçon. Ben mordilla son cou avec appréciation et réussit à se défaire de son pantalon à l'aide de ses jambes. Il se servit d'une main pour régler son sort au sous-vêtement qui l'empêchait de posséder Rey et la pénétra avec un délice assumé. Cela l’effrayait de constater à quel point être en elle lui avait manqué. C'était comme si tous les moments qu'ils passaient en dehors de ces instants n'étaient que des temps morts, sans saveur, sans importance.  
Le corps de Rey réagissait avec souplesse et grâce à ses mouvements, sa poitrine rebondissant au rythme de ses coups de reins, sa respiration synchronisée avec la sienne, le tout ponctué de ses gémissements de plaisir qui le rendait fou.  
Ses jambes se refermèrent sur lui tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, le dos contre le table, et bientôt ses mains agrippèrent ses bras pour l'attirer à elle. Ils se fondaient si bien l'un en l'autre...

Et soudain, Rey eut l'intime conviction que sa vision était sur le point de se réaliser.

_ Ben, Ben...

Leurs deux voix résonnèrent en chœur, ce qui acheva de la terrifier. Prenant appui sur la table, elle s'arracha à leur étreinte avec force, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

_ Rey qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

C'était Ben. Leurs voix n'avaient pas dissociées malgré la séparation brutale.

_ Il faut qu'on s'éloigne ! Cria Rey, au bord des larmes. Il faut... Il faut...

N'écoutant que son instinct, elle s'empara de sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila précipitamment puis, sous le regard médusé de Ben, elle quitta la suite et se mit à courir comme une dératée dans les couloirs de la station.  
Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à bout de souffle, devant une des cellules thermale en verre qui ponctuaient les différents axes de l'établissement. En s'appuyant contre la vitre, elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient devenu jaune. C'était un jaune terne, comme de l'or fondu, loin de l'or éclatant et presque blanc de son cauchemar. Horrifiée, Rey poussa un cri et s’effondra, se traînant au sol pour échapper à son propre reflet.

Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. L'esprit de Ben et le sien avaient de nouveau fusionnés... Que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux restait coincé dans l'esprit de l'autre ?  
Elle réalisait à présent qu'il était possible pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se perdre pendant leurs ébats. Littéralement.  
Elle pleurait, à présent. Ses épaules secouées de gros sanglots, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même.

Comment avait-elle pu être si bête ?  
Ben et Palpatine l'avaient dit : ils n'étaient qu'une âme séparée en deux corps. N'était-il pas logique, suivant cette image, que l'âme cherche à se reconstituer en les poussant constamment l'un vers l'autre ? Et ce au détriment de leur intégrité mentale ?

_ Miss Grey ?

Rey sursauta. Elle leva les yeux sur Shokaa qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle en tenue de nuit, l'air inquiet.

_ Vous allez bien ?

_ Je suis désolée, s'empressa de bégayer Rey. Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar.

La jeune Togruta l'aida à se relever avec douceur.

_ La Déesse vous guide, ma chère, ce devait être un affreux cauchemar !

_ Je suis désolée, répéta Rey. 

Elle craignit soudain que Shokaa ne prenne conscience de la couleur anormale de ses iris et s'empressa de se regarder de nouveau dans la vitre. A son grand soulagement, ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleue ordinaire. Elle pensa alors à Ben qui devait se faire un sang d'encre.

_ Je dois retourner à ma chambre, dit-elle. 

_ Bien sûr, ma chère. Oh, avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais vous inviter au sauna dans l'après-midi...?

_ Heu d'accord.

Même en état de choc, Rey était incapable de se montrer impolie à deux reprises, surtout auprès d'une personne si gentille. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, puis un signe de la main, et se dirigea rapidement vers la suite.

Ben l'y attendait. Les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, il s'était rhabillé et se tenait près de l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon ensoleillé. A son entrée, il s'empressa de la rejoindre pour lui prendre la main.

_ Rey, tes yeux... 

_ Je sais, l'interrompit-elle en ôtant promptement sa main de la sienne. 

_ Mais expliques-moi, implora t-il pendant qu'elle le contournait.

_ Ben, j'ai l'impression que plus... Plus on se touche, plus on prend le risque de se perdre.

_ De se perdre ? 

Il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il avait expérimenté cette sensation et ne pouvait pas prétendre ignorer ce dont elle parlait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Rey porta à ses lèvres l'ongle de son petit doigt qu'elle se mit à ronger anxieusement. Elle contempla Ben, les yeux brillants des larmes qu'elle réprimait, et répondit :

_ Je veux dire que si on continue d'être ensemble, on risque de disparaître tous les deux.


	12. Surprise

_ C'est absurde.

Finn, Poe et Chewbacca contemplaient la scène, hébétés. L'atmosphère d'Exegol avait radicalement changé, depuis leur dernière «visite». En fait, il avait été si facile de pénétrer dans le monde Sith que c'en avait été déconcertant.  
L'orage perpétuel s'était mué en un ciel grisâtre et il n'y avait plus aucun signe des éclairs impressionnants qui avaient causé la mort de tant des leurs. Les ruines du temple de Palpatine et les carcasses de la flotte Sith, malmenés par la mer, ne formaient plus qu'une masse rouillée et défaite. 

_ Comment c'est possible ? S'exclama Finn. 

_ C'est comme si les Sith avaient contaminés l’atmosphère d'Exegol, commenta Poe. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous morts, la nature reprend ses droits.

_ Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Chewbacca poussa un grondement affirmatif.

_ La Force influe sur toutes les formes de vies, y compris à l'échelle planétaire.

_ C'est dingue.

Les trois comparses échangèrent un regard incertain.

_ Il faut nous rendre à ces coordonnées, finit par reprendre Finn en montrant le datapad à Chewie. Tu peux nous y amener ?

Le Wookiee, comme offensé par cette question, enclencha la propulsion du Faucon et les projeta en avant jusqu'à ce que l'imposant vaisseau se fige quelques centaines de mètres à l'ouest de l'ancien temple Sith.

_ Je vais lancer l'analyseur, informa Poe en quittant le cockpit. 

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite machine prit son envol et vint se planter juste devant leur champ de vision. Elle déploya une sonde et scanna à la zone sur 360 degrés puis se dirigea sagement vers sont port d'où elle leur transmit les résultats de son analyse.  
Le datapad bipa une fois le transfert complété, et Finn et Chewie se chamaillèrent pour être les premiers à voir le résultat. 

_ Le chasseur TIE a quitté Exegol en vitesse-lumière il y a cinq jours..., déchiffra le jeune homme.

Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il interprétait les données.

_ Qu'est-que ça dit ? Intervint Poe en se frayant un chemin dans le cockpit.

_ D'après la vitesse de propulsion et l'angle de la projection... ( il pianota sur l'écran tactile pour transposer les coordonnées sur une carte galactique )... Qu'il s'est dirigé vers le système Lookas, près de la Bordure Extérieure !

_ Lookas ? Répéta Poe. Jamais entendu parler.

_ Apparemment il n'y a que deux planètes. L'une – Corovena - est inhabitable et l'autre s'appelle Ebru. Ça dit ici que c'est une planète commerciale.

_ A ton avis où est-ce qu'un fugitif, traqué par ses propres forces, aurait préféré se rendre ?

_ Je pense qu'on peut exclure Corovena. Apparemment ce n'est qu'une gigantesque boule d'acide.

Le pilote poussa une plainte approbatrice. 

_ Alors c'est parti pour Ebru ! Annonça Poe.

Alors que Chewbacca entrait leur nouvelle trajectoire dans l'ordinateur de bord, Finn adressa un signe à Poe. Les deux jeunes hommes se rejoignirent de nouveau dans la salle de pause où D-O et BB-8 semblaient s'adonner à une partie de chat.

_ Écoutes, je suis désolé, commença Finn. J'ai eu des sentiments pour Rey mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. 

_ Finn...

_ Non Poe, laisse-moi finir. J'ai été un sale con avec toi ces derniers temps, et je sais que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un lâche égoïste. 

_ Tu sais bien que c'est faux, protesta son ami.

_ Jusque-là, tu es le seul qui se soit sacrifié autant de fois pour me soutenir dans mes plans foireux, enchaîna Finn en levant un index réprobateur, et moi je n'ai que le nom de Rey à la bouche.

Il serra l'épaule de Poe avec conviction.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais.

Poe était touché. Réellement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent même un peu.  
Mais étant donné qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur destination et qu'ils risquaient probablement de se confronter à Kylo Ren en personne, la nécessité d'informer Finn de l'ordre qu'avait donné Kaydel se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

_ Finn il faut que je te parle..., amorça t-il.

_ Mais il faut que tu me laisse un peu de temps, l'interrompit le jeune homme en s'écartant de lui.

Poe cligna. 

_ Quoi ?

_ Écoutes, ce n'est peut-être pas évident pour toi car tu es un véritable Don Juan mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples pour moi...

De toute son existence, Poe Dameron n'avait jamais été aussi perdu qu'en cet instant. Il leva un doigt comme un écolier avant de se raviser, puis entrouvrit la bouche, mais Finn continuait de parler sans lui laisser l'occasion d'intervenir. 

_... N'ai jamais pensé à ce que je ferai si jamais... Enfin tu vois, je ne savais que je pourrais être attiré par...

BB-8 poussa un sifflement circonspect avant de faire signe à D-O de s'éclipser avec lui. Le Faucon Millénium grinça, amorçant déjà le passage en vitesse-lumière qui les catapulterait dans l'orbite d'Ebru.

_ Finn, tenta Poe.

_ Et je ne crois pas que...

_ Finn, insista t-il.

_ ...Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose...

_ Finn bon sang ! Rugit Poe alors que le vaisseau s'ébranlait.

Il y eut une secousse qui les projeta tous deux contre un panneau de contrôle. Poe se plaça instinctivement entre Finn et l'obstacle afin d'amortir le choc, et poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque son épaule heurta les boutons, ces derniers s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau. Réalisant alors que le visage de Finn était à deux centimètres du sien, il manqua de défaillir en comprenant qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser bref et hésitant, chargé de doutes et de questions auxquelles Poe n'avait jamais osé penser.  
Il se figea. Il savait, depuis que Finn l'avait accosté pour la première fois dans la base du Premier Ordre, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se défaire de la puissante attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais Finn avait grandi parmi les troopers, les impériaux et les fascistes. Comment aurait-il pu concevoir des sentiments pour un autre mâle en ayant baigné durant toutes ces années dans la politique extrêmement homophobe de cet entourage ?  
Il avait préféré se contenter d'être son ami. Il s'était même pris à espérer être son meilleur ami lorsqu'il était à ses côtés et non pas sur les talons de Rey.

En somme, il était à des années-lumières de se douter que l'ex-trooper pouvait éprouver une affection autre qu'amicale pour lui.

_ Je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Finn en reculant.

L'air désemparé de Poe le fit complètement douter du bien-fondé de son raisonnement. Avait-il perdu l'esprit en interprétant tous ces regards et ces contacts physiques comme des signes d'une attirance mutuelle ? Pourquoi Poe lui avait-il demandé s'il était amoureux de Rey, dans ce cas ?

_ ...Poe ?

Poe Dameron cligna plusieurs fois et remua son épaule douloureuse sans se départir de sa stupéfaction. Il semblait progressivement revenir à la réalité.  
Incapable d'assimiler l'extraordinaire nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, son cerveau largua alors la bombe qu'il avait tâché de contenir depuis leur départ :

_ Kaydal a donné l'ordre qu'on ramène Ren vivant.


	13. Poursuite

Kylo Ren n'était pas habitué à la déception. En fait, ses subordonnés craignaient tellement de le contrarier qu'il y a avait eu vraiment très peu d'occasion dans sa vie où ce sentiment déplaisant s'était fait ressentir. Être le protégé d'un des derniers maîtres Sith avait beaucoup d'avantages, comme par exemple celui d'inspirer la peur où qu'il se rende et quel que soit le grade de son interlocuteur.

Tout avait changé, bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait échoué à extraire les plans du crâne de Rey. Cela l'avait à la fois grisé et fortement dérangé qu'un petit brin de femme comme elle soit capable de se mesurer à lui.  
Mais même là il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de déception. Plutôt une forme de challenge, un changement bienvenu dans sa vie maussade d'apprenti Sith.

La déception était venue bien après, lorsqu'il s'était senti contraint de tuer son père et avait amèrement réalisé que cela n'avait pas suffit à contenter Snoke.  
En vérité, Kylo Ren se décevait constamment, mais ne pouvait tolérer de décevoir ses supérieurs.  
D'abord parce qu'il avait résolu de considérer Snoke comme son père adoptif, ensuite parce que les apprentis ayant la réputation de décevoir leurs maîtres ne faisaient pas long feu, dans le milieu.

Et puis il y avait eu cette stupide compétition avec le général Hux qui n'avait fait qu'exacerber sa honte. Armitage avait pourtant été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, lors de l'arrivée de Ren sur le vaisseau de commandement. Mais telles étaient les valeurs des impériaux : le pouvoir avant tout. Ren s'était vite aperçu que le jeune homme se consumait littéralement de jalousie pour sa sensibilité à la Force. S'il avait lui-même été capable de maîtriser la Force, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de pousser son confrère dans le vide intersidéral et ainsi prendre sa place en tant qu'apprenti auprès de Snoke.

Avant de devenir Kylo Ren, cependant, le jeune Ben Solo avait expérimenté la déception sous bien des formes.  
Un père absent, une mère trop protectrice, des camarades trop moqueurs... Même son mentor et oncle l'avait déçu. Enfin, si on peut qualifier de simple déception le fait que ce vieux croulant ait tenté de l'assassiner dans son sommeil à cause de ses pouvoirs.  
Si le jeune garçon qu'il avait été avait appris à confiner sa colère pour mieux l'insuffler à son entraînement et ainsi augmenter considérablement ses pouvoirs, Kylo Ren quant à lui avait adopté la très mauvaise habitude d'exploser de rage à la moindre contrariété. 

C'était quoi, déjà, l'expression que sa mère utilisait toujours lorsque Han et elle se disputait parce qu'il voulait partir et elle voulait qu'il reste...?  
Ah oui.  
«Chassez le naturel, et il reviendra toujours au galop.»

La table à manger se fissura avec un craquement sonore tandis que Ben Solo serrait les poings. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa paume, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang perle sur ses doigts.

_ Tu es complètement folle ! Rugit-il en direction de Rey.

Loin d'être impressionnée par cette démonstration de colère, la jeune femme le toisait, l'air impassible.

_ D'abord tu m'assomme pour ne pas que je parte et maintenant tu dis qu'il faut qu'on se sépare ?!

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa tête comme si ces propos menaçaient de le rendre fou.

_ Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Dit-elle avec patience. Tu crois que cette situation m'enchante ?

_ Je ne crois rien du tout ! 

_ Ben, toi aussi tu as vu mes yeux. Tu sais ce qui finira par se produire si on continue...

_ Arrêtes, gronda t-il en détournant le regard. 

Rey mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait imaginer le déchirement que cela représentait pour elle car elle avait prit soin d'ériger une barrière mentale. Elle avait volontairement opté pour une approche implacable quand en vérité elle avait l'impression de se décomposer de l'intérieur. Plutôt que de le supplier de comprendre, elle ravala sa bile et annonça froidement :

_ Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Il ne dit rien et ne broncha pas, à part pour se contracter sur lui-même. Ses yeux allaient rapidement de droite à gauche tandis que son esprit tournait à toute allure, cherchant désespérément un argument auquel se raccrocher, une solution à un problème qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore apprit à cerner.

Rey se défit à contrecœur de la tenue que lui avait fournie la station pour revêtir son éternel panoplie de pilleuse d'épave. Ce faisant, elle retrouva le sac à bandoulière fait du même tissu que ses vêtements et commença à le remplir des divers accessoires qu'elle s'était permis d'éparpiller dans la suite lorsqu'elle pensait encore qu'ils y passeraient dix jours : une brosse en os de serpent de sable, quelques babioles porte-bonheur qu'elle avait rassemblées durant ses diverses aventures, ses lunettes de protection, sa gourde...

_ Rey...

Elle ferma les yeux et chassa l’irrésistible envie de répondre à la voix de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle enfila sa ceinture, à laquelle pendait son sabre laser, et enfila ses bottes. Évitant soigneusement le regard de Ben, elle traversa la suite et s'empara d'une des magnifiques billes de cristal qu'elle fourra dans la poche où se trouvait la carte magnétique du chasseur TIE. «Un souvenir» pensa t-elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, il lui barrait la route.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

_ C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

_ Non, je suis persuadé que non.

Ses yeux brillaient. Il la suppliait presque plus qu'il ne tentait de la convaincre.

_ Ben, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tonna t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit que j'aurai mieux fait de partir...

_ Et tu avais raison...

_ Non !

Sa voix se brisa et le cœur de Rey fut tenté de faire de même.

_ Ben, dit-elle au bord des larmes, je t'en prie. Il faut que je parte.

_ Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passera si tu restes, rétorqua t-il avec force. 

_ Je sais que ça nous mettra en danger tous les deux.

_ On en sait rien !

_ «Deux qui ne font qu'Un» récita la jeune femme. Si on ne redevient qu'un, alors on cessera d'exister et c'est... C'est cette nouvelle entité qui prendra les décisions à notre place ! C'est ce que tu souhaites ?!

_ On peut trouver une solution...

_ Non ! J'ai eu une vision Ben... Je t'ai vu... Vide. Comme si tu étais... 

Cette révélation l'ébranla mais il n'en protesta pas moins :

_ On trouvera un moyen... 

_ Peut-être, mais en attendant il faut qu'on s'éloigne.

Elle fit mine de se diriger vers la porte de la suite mais Ben se plaça de nouveau sur son chemin.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de me retenir, cracha t-il avec fureur. Pas pour me faire ça ensuite !

Rey en perdit ses moyens.

_ «TE» faire ça ?! S'exclama t-elle, son visage autrefois impassible contracté par sa colère.

_ Si tu m'avais écouté, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! Hurla Ben.

La table à manger s’effondra au sol avec un gémissement à faire grincer les dents. Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée.

_ Oh pardonnez-moi ! J'avais oublié que monsieur était la seule victime dans cette histoire ! Siffla Rey.

_ En plus de ça tu as osé m'en vouloir lorsque j'ai suggéré que cette... Cette CHOSE nous ait poussé l'un vers l'autre ! Continua t-il.

_ Écarte-toi de mon chemin ! 

_ Sinon quoi ? 

Il la provoquait délibérément, satisfait de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds. Les émotions, qu'elles soient violentes ou pas, valaient toujours mieux que l'indifférence. Pas vrai ?

_ Sinon on va se battre.

Ben écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait être vraiment décidée pour envisager un affrontement. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement contre sa poitrine tandis que ses pensées s'agitaient jusqu'à former une masse désordonnée.

_ Tu n'oserais pas, lâcha t-il froidement.

_ Tu veux parier ?

_ Tu aurais dû me laisser sur Exegol. 

_ Laisse-moi passer, Ben.

_ Je refuse que tu partes.

Elle leva vers lui un visage concentré. Déstabilisé, Ben eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une larme sur sa joue pâle avant qu'une vague de force ne le projette sur la droite.  
Il se prit le mur de plein fouet, et ne perçut que vaguement le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait avant de reprendre contenance.  
Rey s'était enfuie.

Le bruit de sa course résonnant dans les couloirs, la jeune femme détala comme un lapin qui aurait aperçu un renard. Elle savait que Ben pouvait se montrer bien plus rapide et réfléchi qu'elle, aussi s'accrochait-elle à l'idée qu'elle aurait une chance tant qu'elle aurait une longueur d'avance. Elle tourna à droite, puis deux fois à gauche avant de longer une passerelle qui surplombait un immense bassin duquel émanait une odeur de souffre. Un couple de Tarsunt la regarda faire avec curiosité, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un autre couloir.  
Alors qu'elle progressait, elle pria pour qu'il n'essaye pas de se projeter mentalement afin de la débusquer. Elle avait appris à dissimuler sa présence aux êtres sensibles à la Force mais était totalement impuissante face à ce type de manifestation. Elle soupçonnait Ben de n'être pas plus avancé qu'elle sur le sujet mais n'en était pas certaine. Ce type paraissait tellement sûr de lui toutes les fois où la Force les avait connecté qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'instigateur de ce phénomène.

Elle avisa finalement un guichet tenu par un androïde et se précipita pour le saluer.

_ Je voudrais accéder au statiopark, indiqua t-elle.

_ Vous nous quittez déjà ? se désola la machine. Voulez-vous le formulaire...

_ Je n'ai pas le temps, s'empressa de l'interrompre Rey. Pouvez-vous juste m'indiquer où vous avez mis l-...

Elle se tut en apercevant la silhouette autrefois rassurante de Ben qui ne tarda pas à surgir à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un dérapage tout à fait maîtrisé.

_ Vite ! Mugit-elle en direction de l'androïde. 

_ Bien sûr, madame. Pourriez-vous me donner la clef de votre chambre afin que je puisse avoir accès à votre dossier ?

Rey n'avait pas le temps. Les jambes de Ben étaient beaucoup plus grandes que les siennes.  
Elle prit la tangente alors qu'il fonçait vers le guichet et tenta de lui échapper en zigzaguant aléatoirement dans les couloirs interminables de l'immense station. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de se cacher : elle était convaincue qu'il aurait beaucoup moins de mal à sentir sa présence si elle cessait de bouger.  
C'était extrêmement éprouvant et déstabilisant. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à fuir les bras dans lesquels elle se voyait vieillir quelques heures plus tôt ? A tout moment son cœur risquait de la faire céder, et elle s'effondrerait à ses pieds... Mais elle ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger de cette manière.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et enjamba la balustrade pour sauter à l'étage inférieur. Elle se glissa ensuite dans l'une des salles-tampons permettant d’accéder aux différents bains et traversa celui qui s'offrait à elle sans tenir compte des exclamations outrées des touristes qui s'y trouvaient.  
Elle emprunta l'issue de secours, et se retrouva de nouveau dans un couloir.  
Affolée, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celui qui menait à leur suite. Dans sa panique, elle avait complètement perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Elle fit quelques pas vers la chambre, se demandant s'il n'était pas plus judicieux de revenir sur ses pas afin de lui faire perdre sa trace, puis décréta que non. Faisant volte-face, elle longea le couloir jusqu'à se trouver devant la cabine où elle s'était effondrée le matin-même.

Incapable de décider dans quelle direction elle devait aller, elle s'examina dans la vitre et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses yeux étaient toujours bleu. Un chuintement se fit alors entendre depuis le couloir voisin. Ben l'avait-elle retrouvée malgré tous ses efforts ?

_ Ah, miss Grey ! Lança alors une voix satisfaite.

Shokaa s'avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire, une serviette nonchalamment jetée sur les épaules.

_ Prête pour le sauna ?

Rey hésita, mais le bruit de pas précipité reprit de plus bel non loin de leur position.

_ Allons-y, accepta t-elle avec empressement.

Elles marchèrent toutes deux en direction du sauna, et tandis que Shokaa l'assommait de banalités ( "Avez-vous testé les chutes d'Eucalyptée ? Un véritable régal... Oh, et les massages !..." ), Rey songea à ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle parviendrait à rejoindre le vaisseau. Retrouver Finn et Poe était trop risqué : Ben penserait forcément à cette éventualité. Et s'il choisissait de débarquer là-bas malgré tout, il risquait tout simplement l’exécution... Non, elle irait s'isoler sur une planète isolée... désertique... où elle pourrait enfin affronter l'horrible vérité : si suivre sa destinée impliquait de mettre Ben en danger, alors elle préférerait une vie de solitude.

Shokaa ouvrit une porte et lui adressa un signe courtois qui l'invitait à entrer en première. Rey s'immisça dans la cabine non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard anxieux derrière elle.  
Son odorat protesta aussitôt face à l’afflux désagréable d'odeurs qui engourdirent instantanément ses sens. Sa vue se brouilla.  
Elle perdit connaissance.


	14. Tension

_Il nous faudrait deux chambres s'il vous plaît.

Le Chagrien qui tenait l'auberge dévisagea les trois clients avec méfiance.

_ Z'avez de quoi payer ?

Chewbacca poussa un grondement éloquent et Poe présenta une carte de crédit universel à l'aubergiste.

_ Très bien, dit-il avec l'amabilité d'une porte de prison. C'est soixante crédit la nuit avec un supplément de vingt crédits si vous voulez le petit-déj.

Finn manqua de s'indigner du montant exorbitant d'un tel service mais Poe lui fit signe de se taire. Le jeune homme se renfrogna.  
Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de pause depuis que Chewie les avait interrompu, réclamant à grands cris que Poe vienne l'assister dans sa manœuvre.

_ On prend le petit déj, dit-il d'une voix amicale. Dis-donc, vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur les vaisseaux qui se sont posés récemment dans le coin ?

Le Chagrien toisa Poe avec mépris. Visiblement, il n'était pas convaincu par le ton espiègle qu'avait employé le jeune homme.

_ Vous êtes qui, au juste ?

_ On cherche quelqu'un, intervint Finn. Un humain. Un grand type, pas très commode... 

_ J'ai pas vu d'humains ici depuis un bon moment.

_ Vous n'avez pas vu de vaisseau se poser il y a quelques jours ?

_ Des vaisseaux y'en a tous les jours avec le commerce, rétorqua l'aubergiste. C'est qui votre gars ?

_ Il nous doit de l'argent. On veut juste discuter.

L'aubergiste tapota le comptoir du bout des doigts. 

_ J'aime pas les gens qui payent pas, finit-il par déclarer ( Poe eut une petite moue victorieuse. Il était doué pour cerner les gens.) Vous devriez demander à Gromit, là ( il pointa du doigt un large Bothan qui s'esclaffait bruyamment sur leur droite.) Il travaille au Phare. 

Finn n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un phare ni de son utilité, mais il s'empressa de rejoindre l'intéressé pour s'installer à sa table. L'alien le toisa avec stupeur et adressa quelques mots dans une langue inconnue à son voisin, un autre Bothan beaucoup plus chétif.

_ Excusez-moi, dit-il. Mais il faut vraiment que vous nous aidiez.

Gromit poussa un soupir et décrocha de sa ceinture un petit appareil qu'il fixa à sa gorge. Il se la racla bruyamment et prononça quelques mots pour calibrer le traducteur. Poe les avait rejoint entre temps.

_ Chewie est monté se reposer, indiqua t-il à Finn. 

_ D'accord.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit Gromit avec une amabilité feinte.

_ Désolés de vous déranger, s'empressa de répondre Finn. Nous cherchons une personne... Un humain qui se serait posé sur votre planète il y a quelques jours. 

Gromit échangea un regard surprit avec son voisin, qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

_ Écoutez c'est étonnant, nous étions justement en train de discuter d'un vaisseau un peu particulier qui s'est posé en catastrophe il y a cinq jours. 

Avisant les regards avides des deux jeunes hommes, le Bothan crut bon de se présenter :

_ Je suis Gromit Vallass, astrophysicien et coordinateur de vol pour le Phare. Le Phare est le centre névralgique de toute circulation interstellaire sur Ebru...

_ Le vaisseau il ressemblait à quoi ? L'interrompit Poe.

_ Hum et bien ça m'avait tout l'air d'être un chasseur impérial. Mais nous avons envoyé les autorités vérifier et ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace dudit vaisseau, j'en ai bien peur.

_ Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ? 

Finn tremblait d'excitation, mais l'affabilité de Gromit lui tapait sur les nerfs.

_ Où est-ce que c'était déjà Szvigg ?

Son collègue parla pendant deux longues minutes avant que Gromit ne se tourne de nouveau vers eux pour traduire :

_ C'était du côté de la station thermale, un peu plus au nord.

_ Quelle station thermale ? S'enquit Poe.

Gromit eut un petit rire.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas la fameuse station thermale d'Ebru ?

_ Je vais l'étrangler, chuchota Finn en direction de Poe.

Ce dernier posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_ Vous nous dites qu'il n'y a qu'une seule station thermale sur cette planète ? Récapitula Poe avec un sourire crispé.

_ Tout à fait, jeunes gens.

_ Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, passez une agréable soirée.

Poe entraîna Finn jusqu'à l'étage. L'ex-trooper était fébrile.

_ Finn, Finn, respire. Il faut qu'on passe la nuit ici histoire de s'organiser.

_ On devrait partir maintenant, répliqua Finn. Rey est peut-être encore là-bas !

_ Kylo Ren est peut-être encore là-bas, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Poe.

_ Si je vois ce salopard...

_ On a ordre de ne pas le tuer. 

_ Et si lui essaye de nous tuer ? Rétorqua sèchement Finn. Tu n'étais pas là, dans la forêt. Ce type est un assassin, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

_ Peut-être mais ce sont les ordres de Kaydel. Et tu oublies qu'il m'a torturé.

_ S'il a fait du mal à Rey...

Poe ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Chewie avait établi ses quartiers, interrompant de ce fait la discussion. Le Wookiee ronflait bruyamment sur le lit double. Aucunement soucieux de laisser une place à l'un des deux autres, il s'était affalé en travers du matelas et avait même laissé une traînée de bave sur les oreillers.  
D-O et BB-8 s'étaient mis en veille dans un coin de la chambre.

Poe et Finn échangèrent un regard avant que le pilote ne referme discrètement la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre restante.  
C'était une auberge confortable quoiqu'un peu trop décorée. Il était d'ailleurs assez comique d'imaginer l'aubergiste austère occupé à placer minutieusement les petits napperons dentelés qui ornaient chaque meubles de la pièce.  
Cependant aucun d'eux ne trouva comique l'idée de partager un lit après ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

_ Je vais aller dormir à côté de Chewie, décréta Poe avant que le silence ne devienne trop gênant.

_ Poe je suis désolé...

Le pilote dévisagea longuement l'ex-trooper.

_ Finn, tu n'as pas idée du soulagement que ça a été.

L'intéressé redressa lentement la tête.

_ Mais pourtant...

Poe s'avança prudemment vers Finn. 

_ C'était le choc, plaida t-il. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu puisses éprouver ça pour moi.

Finn réprima un sourire.

_ Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Demanda t-il en grimaçant.

_ Bien sûr que non !

L'ex-trooper s'esclaffa. 

_ Depuis quand tu es au courant... pour moi ? Demanda Poe, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ Depuis que tu m'as dit que ta veste m'allait bien. 

Ils se fixèrent longuement, incapables d'admettre qu'ils venaient de franchir l'un des plus grands obstacles de leur relation.

_ Depuis tout ce temps ! Mugit enfin Poe en l'attrapant par les bras. Mais c'est pas possible !

_ Je sais, je sais !

Ils s'étreignirent, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit Poe. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on...

_ Comment Chewie va prendre la nouvelle tu crois ?

Ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire... Et puis soudain la tension se relâcha, et ils sautèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

Poe était un amant que l'on pourrait qualifier d'appliqué. Il embrassa Finn avec douceur, puis intensifia progressivement le contact. Ses mains se promenèrent sur les épaules fermes du jeune homme, sur son torse, puis se glissèrent sous son t-shirt qu'il souleva sans quitter sa bouche de la sienne. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'érection de Finn ne se fasse sentir.  
Poe eut un sourire ravageur puis, délaissant les lèvres de l'ex-trooper, il concentra son attention sur son pantalon.

Finn explorait de ses mains les cheveux brun et bouclés de Poe.  
Il peinait grandement à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire.  
Un stormtrooper n'avait le droit de se marier qu'à condition d'enfanter et de fournir ainsi une nouvelle génération de combattants pour l'Empire. Était donc proscrite toute relation n'étant pas préalablement approuvée par les experts impériaux chargé des mœurs et de la fertilité. Autrement dit : un trooper désireux de servir la cause pouvait se voir attribuer un ou une partenaire dans le seul et unique but de donner vie à une nouvelle fournée de petits fascistes.  
FN-2187 n'avait jamais envisagé de s'inscrire à ce programme, ni même qu'il pourrait un jour tomber amoureux de son propre chef.  
L'homosexualité était puni de mort, la fornication non-réglementée d'une semaine d'isolement. 

Poe l'avait déstabilisé le jour où il lui avait officiellement donné sa veste de pilote rebelle. Le sourire qu'il lui avait offert à l'époque avait fait fourmiller l'estomac de Finn. Ignorant tout de ce que pouvait être l'amour pour quelqu'un du même sexe, il avait passé de nombreuses semaines à s'interroger sur la nature de ce qu'il ressentait pour Poe tout en étant persuadé qu'il était amoureux de Rey. 

Maintenant que le pilote se tenait tout contre lui, il admettait enfin qu'il s'était fourvoyé.

Il poussa une exclamation en sentant la main de Poe se poser sur son membre. Son corps se tendit, ses moindres muscles réagissant en chœur au toucher intime qu'il lui procurait. Ses mains agrippèrent les omoplates de son partenaire pendant qu'il contenait des grondements de plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, tout novice qu'il était, et Poe poussa un soupir de contentement en le sentant venir.

_ Je suggère que l'on reprenne plus tard, haleta t-il en se laissant choir sur le matelas. Je suis exténué.

Finn ne put qu’acquiescer.


	15. Fantômes

Ben était à bout de souffle.  
Son palpitant menaçait à tout moment de briser ses côtes et de s'échapper hors de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Son grand corps adossé contre la porte de leur suite, il jura silencieusement.

Rey l'abandonnait.

Il secoua la tête, sa conscience lumineuse lui rappelant qu'elle pensait le protéger.   
Ce n'était pas à Rey de le protéger. Personne n'avait jamais eu à le faire et il refusait qu'elle soit la première.

La douleur était intense, omniprésente. Elle parcourait son être tout entier en une vague sourde et inévitable.

Il lui avait fallu énormément de force pour ne pas s'effondrer devant elle et lui hurler qu'elle aurait dû le laisser mourir plutôt que de lui infliger un tel supplice. La voix de Kylo Ren avait même faillit se manifester, lui soufflant pernicieusement que s'il ne l'avait pas ramené à la vie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
Il avait réussi à étouffer ces paroles pleines de venin, mais pas à dévier la puissante emprise qu'elles avaient sur lui. 

Jusque-là, il avait caché à Rey la vérité sur son retour à la vie et sur le sacrifice qu'il avait été prêt à effectuer. Il craignait que cela ne la bouleverse, ou bien qu'elle ne lui prête de mauvaises intentions. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour s'attirer ses faveurs, ni pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

Quelque part, au fond de lui, il s'interrogea sur la portée que pouvait avoir cette histoire de résurrection sur le problème qui était le leur. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, accaparé par l'idée que Rey était sûrement déjà en train de quitter cette planète...

Plus douloureux encore était le sentiment de trahison qui faisait se crisper ses moindres muscles. 

Il ne s'était autorisé à croire en l'amour de Rey que parce qu'elle avait insisté pour le lui prouver. Sinon, jamais il ne se serait engagé dans une telle entreprise. Il pénétra à contrecœur dans ce qui avait été le sanctuaire de leur union.  
Peut-être s'y était-elle réfugiée dans une sotte tentative de le contrecarrer?  
Son regard balaya hâtivement la pièce mais son instinct l'informa plus rapidement encore que cette idée était vaine. Il ne parvenait plus à sentir sa présence, ni même à l'atteindre par le biais de ses intentions, comme elle était parvenue à le faire pendant qu'il comatait. Elle s'était fermée à lui.

Défait, Ben Solo referma la porte derrière lui et s'affaissa le long du mur. Les larmes qu'il avait réprimé jusque-là coulèrent le long de ses joues et il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Jamais encore il n'avait autant réprouvé sa nature mortelle.

Comment avait-elle pu ?   
Il songea à toutes les façons dont Kylo Ren aurait œuvré pour l'empêcher de partir. Il aurait déchaîné la Force, n'épargnant aucun être vivant sur son passage pour la retrouver. Il aurait détruit la station par le feu et la haine dans l'espoir que cela la retienne. Rey n'aurait jamais laissé des innocents payer pour ses actes. Elle l'aurait affronté jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s’effondre, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant.  
Cette perspective lui parut séduisante. Tout plutôt que de rester ici, malmené par des émotions qu'il ne maîtrisait pas...

Le visage de Kylo Ren émergea des mains de Ben Solo.

...Snoke n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort, finalement : aimer, c'était détruire... Ou accepter d'être détruit.

Un mouvement capta alors l'attention du jeune homme. Il se releva promptement et se mit en garde. Ses yeux cherchèrent et cherchèrent encore une manifestation physique de la présence qu'il sentait dans la suite.

_ Qui est là ?! Rugit-il en déployant sa carrure imposante.

_ «Aimer, c'est détruire» hein ?

Ben Solo déglutit. Cette voix il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait hanté son enfance, son adolescence, et ses cauchemars d'adulte. Cette voix lui avait fait faire nombre de nuits blanches et lui avait aussi fait perdre confiance en tout être vivant, des années durant. Cette voix avait voulu l'assassiner dans son sommeil.

_ Non, supplia t-il en prenant de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. Non, non, non !

_ Je t'avais averti, petit. 

_ Fiche-moi la paix !

Quelque chose le força alors à s'extirper de sa position défensive. Une sensation si alarmante qu'il en oublia jusqu'à la présence fantomatique de son oncle pendant un court instant. L'aura de Rey, même s'il avait eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir la capter, venait de s'évanouir complètement.

_ Rey ? Murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux sur la suite, Luke Skywalker se tenait devant lui, les mains jointes. Sa posture exprimait une confidence proche de l'insolence ainsi qu'un soupçon de remords.

_ Rey est en danger, l'informa t-il, le visage grave.

Le sang de jeune homme se glaça, et une vague de panique court-circuita ses pensées.

_ Où est-elle ?! Rugit Ben. 

_ Je l'ignore, mais il va falloir que tu m'écoutes.

Si Ben avait pu l'assassiner, il l'aurait sans doute fait. La haine qu'il vouait à son oncle n'avait pas faibli, même après sa mort.

_ Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de t'écouter, vieillard !

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la suite mais Luke se téléporta devant lui, les bras croisés.

_ Si tu ne m'écoute pas jamais tu ne la retrouveras.

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ordonna Ben.

_ D'abord il va falloir qu'on discute un peu de ce qui s'est passé sur Exegol, répliqua Luke.

Sa barbe grise lui mangeait la moitié du visage, et ses yeux bleu n'exprimaient aucune panique. Il semblait parfaitement serein malgré les émotions dramatiques qui paralysaient son neveu.

_ Pourquoi ? Grommela Ben. 

_ Ce que tu as fait... Aller porter main forte à Rey... C'était la meilleure décision de ta vie, petit.

_ Je n'ai que faire de tes compliments !

_ Allons, allons, laisse-moi poursuivre, le réprimanda Luke avec bienveillance. Lorsque Rey a défait Palpatine, elle a fait appel à une énergie que jamais personne jusque-là n'était parvenu à canaliser. Sauf peut-être Dark Plagueis. Le Maître de Palpatine lui-même. C'est comme cela qu'elle est parvenue à le vaincre, mais bien sûr son corps mortel n'a pas supporté le choc, et elle est morte.

Ben fit un pas menaçant vers son oncle. Ce simple constat ravivait en lui trop de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Et toi tu l'as ramené à la vie ! S'empressa d'ajouter Luke en désignant son neveu des deux mains comme il l'aurait fait d'un trophée dont il était particulièrement fière. Ah, ça, je peux te dire qu'on en revenait pas... De toute nos carrières de Jedi jamais encore on avait assisté...

_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Le coupa froidement Ben.

_ La dyade, petit ! La dyade a été affectée par la mort de Rey. 

_ Comment ça ?

Luke se frotta la tempe, l'air d'un professeur exaspéré par les questions de son élève. Ben eut la très désagréable impression qu'il se payait sa tête.

_ Rey a déjà compris comment fonctionne la dyade ; à vous deux vous pourriez ne former qu'une seule entité. Bien sûr, j'ignore totalement ce que vous deviendriez dans ce cas, mais le fait est que les deux morceaux ne se contentent visiblement plus de continuer leurs petites vies séparément. Après la mort et la résurrection de Rey... Et bien l'âme a voulu se reconstituer. On peut dire, grossièrement, que l'âme a eu peur pour ses miches et qu'elle a sonné le rappel des troupes.

D'après les efforts qu'il fournissait pour ne pas sourire, il était facile de deviner qu'il était très fier de cette métaphore.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors c'est inédit alors je n'en sais pas plus.

Luke haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. S'il avait été physiquement présent, Ben l'aurait étranglé avec joie.

_ En quoi est-ce que ça va m'aider à trouver Rey ? Siffla t-il.

_ Oh, tu vas la retrouver il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. D'ailleurs ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Ben haussa un sourcil. Luke eut alors un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné : s'avançant d'un pas, il posa une main immatérielle sur l'épaule de Ben et lui sourit avec ferveur.

_ Tu es sur la bonne voie, petit, lui dit-il chaleureusement. Maintenant va sauver Rey.

Ben se dégagea abruptement de l'étreinte de son oncle. Lorsqu'il voulut lui répondre, il s'aperçut avec un savant mélange de soulagement et d'horreur qu'il n'était plus là.

_ Merci pour rien, dit-il amèrement en saisissant la poignée de porte.

Il tira le battant vers lui... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Chewbacca.


	16. Collision

Chewie n'avait jamais été d'une très grande patience. Poe et Finn en firent une nouvelle fois l'expérience lorsque le Wookiee les tira du lit aux aurores, beuglant après eux et leur «culs de fainéants».

Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de s'habiller puis de le renseigner sur ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille. Ils omirent cependant de mentionner les activités «extra-scolaires» auxquelles ils s'étaient adonnés par la suite. De toute façon, Chewie n'avait d'oreille que pour la suite du plan, qui consisterait, selon lui, à se rendre dans cette station thermale et tout mettre sans dessus dessous jusqu'à retrouver Rey. 

Ils se mirent en chemin après avoir ingurgité une partie de leur petit déjeuner ( une salade constituée de membres d'une espèce inconnue et un breuvage chaud qui avait le goût d'écorce et la consistance de la boue.)   
Un taxi les conduisit jusqu'à l'immense centre d'accueil de la station après une heure de route . Le Wookiee attendit à peine ses deux comparses : il sauta de l'engin avant même qu'il ne s'arrête et se dirigea à grands pas vers l’hôtesse d'accueil, une petite créature dotée d'un groin et de grosses canines rondes.  
Au moment ou Finn, Poe, BB-8 et D-O le rejoignait, les deux aliens étaient en pleine conversations. Ils parlaient si vite que même les petits droïdes avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui se racontait.

_ Nous cherchons un ou deux humains. L'un serait un grand type pas aimable et l'autre une jeune femme avec trois chignons, intervint Poe après un moment d'hésitation.

Loin de se soucier de ce qu'il disait, Chewie poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un remerciement et leur faussa compagnie. L'imposant Wookiee ne tarda pas à disparaître dans l'un des innombrables couloirs qui semblaient constituer l'établissement.

_ Mais où il va, là ? S'inquiéta Poe en faisant un pas dans la même direction.

_ Un humain, s'empressa de répéter Poe à l'attention de l'hôtesse. Grand. Pas commode.

La petite créature le dévisagea avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis farfouilla dans les étagères qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle en sortit une petite pancarte sur laquelle était écrit :

«Veuillez m'excuser, suite à un problème technique, mon traducteur ne lit pas l'humain. Merci de vous rendre au guichet B12. Passez une excellente journée.»

_ Quoi ? Éructa le pilote. Mais elle vient d'avoir une conversation avec Chewie !

_ Elle parle le Wookiee mais pas l'humain ? 

Finn était abasourdi.

_ Par où il est parti ?

_ Dans ce couloir !... Ou bien celui-là.... Mince ils se ressemblent tous ! 

_ Il faut qu'on trouve le guichet B12, se résigna Poe.

Les Wookiees ayant un odorat plus développé que ceux des humains, Chewbacca avait longé le couloir indiqué par l'hôtesse jusqu'à tomber sur l'odeur familière de Rey. Il lui fut cependant très difficile de déterminer dans quelle direction elle s'était rendue à causes milliers d'odeurs de souffre, d'eucalyptus et d'autres senteurs émanant des différents bains. De plus, il y avait eu quelques passages depuis et l'odeur de la jeune femme s'était mêlée à celle des autres clients.

La créature n'avait bien entendu pas été autorisée à lui communiquer le numéro de chambre mais elle avait accepté d'admettre qu'ils avaient bien accueilli deux humains quelques jours auparavant. Elle avais refusé d'en dire plus malgré les supplications de Chewie, mais lui avait tout de même indiqué l'endroit où elle avait vu la jeune femme pour la dernière fois ce jour-ci.  
Le Wookiee poussa un grondement en détectant également l'odeur de Ren. Il était passé plus récemment, sans doute pour la suivre ou l'accompagner quelque part, il n'en savait rien.

Malgré cette nouvelle piste contrariante, le cœur de Chewie s'était gonflé de joie : Rey était bel et bien vivante et elle n'était pas loin.  
Il se fit violence afin d'abandonner l'idée de suivre la trajectoire de Rey et entreprit de remonter l'odeur de Ren jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant la porte d'une suite de grand standing.

L'imposant Wookiee hésita alors entre toquer ou enfoncer complètement la porte. Connaissant le caractère du personnage qui devait se trouver dans la pièce, il opta pour la seconde option. 

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Kylo Ren en personne ouvrit la porte sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Chewie saisit le jeune homme à la gorge et le souleva de terre.  
Ben n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri de surprise. Il se débattit quelques secondes, ses mains cherchant vainement à desserrer la prise qui l'empêchait de respirer, puis fit appel à la Force. Chewie fut éjecté en arrière et contraint de lâcher prise.   
Il glissa sur le sol parfaitement ciré du couloir jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur, et poussa un hurlement qui retentit dans toute la station.

Une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, perdus dans les dédales labyrinthique de la station thermale, Poe et Finn dressèrent l'oreille. 

_ Non ! Cria Ben après avoir recouvré ses esprits. 

Si Chewbacca était ici, les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Combien étaient-ils ? Comment la Résistance avait été informée de sa position ? S'ils parvenaient à le capturer, il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver Rey ! Pire encore, il ne pourrait jamais les convaincre qu'elle était en danger !  
Il s'avança vers le Wookiee, les deux mains levées en signe de paix.

_ Je...

_ BON SANG C'EST REN ! Rugit Poe qui venait d'émerger à l'autre bout du couloir. 

Avisant le Wookiee au sol et l'homme qui l'avait torturé après avoir massacré tout un village peuplé d'innocents, Poe n'hésita pas. Sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il dégaina son blaster et se mit à tirer.   
La porte de la suite se détacha bruyamment de ses gonds, emportant des morceaux de plâtre avec elle, et vint se placer devant Ben comme un bouclier. Les tirs rebondirent avec fracas contre le battant de marbre blanc. Le jeune homme nota alors que le pilote visait ses jambes.   
Ils voulaient le capturer vivant. 

Réfléchissant à toute allure, il se tourna de nouveau vers Chewbacca qui se relevait tout juste.

_ Rey est en danger, lança t-il précipitamment. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je peux vous aider !


	17. Souvenirs

Les Wookiee n'étaient pas experts en rapports sociaux. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'un membre du clan tournait mal, on l'emprisonnait. Si les crimes de l'accusé étaient trop graves, on l’exécutait. Peu importait qu'il soit membre de tel ou tel fratrie, personne ne le pleurait et tout le monde passait à autre chose.  
Mais Chewie avait vécu une bonne partie de sa très longue existence parmi les humains.

Han avait été son meilleur ami, il l'avait même décrit à ses proches en employant le terme Wookieen désignant un frère à maintes reprises. Il considérait Leïa comme une sœur, également et son affection pour Luke n'était pas bien différente de celle qu'un grand frère éprouverait pour son cadet.  
En bref, Chewbacca était issu d'une famille humaine, et avait apprit à composer avec les sentiments humains. La joie, la colère, la tristesse, l'amour, la haine, l'honneur, la vengeance, la peine, la déception, la trahison... Toutes ces choses, il avait commencé à les percevoir comme un humain les aurait perçu.

Han à lui seul avait été un véritable mystère, une boule de nœud d'émotions qu'aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas complètement cerné. Gentil dans le fond, mais contrebandier au quotidien, il avait causé beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de gens tout en faisant preuve d'un grand courage et d'une gentillesse sans faille pour les êtres qui lui étaient chers.  
Lorsqu'il s'était installé sur Chandrila avec Leïa après la bataille d'Endor, Chewie s'était trouvé une petite hutte non loin du cottage qu'ils habitaient.  
Pour lui, il était un peu déstabilisant de passer de la guerre à une vie paisible aussi succinctement.

De plus, Leïa et Han ne faisaient plus vraiment partie de son quotidien, à présent. Si le jeune couple passait le plus clair de son temps à planifier et repousser des attaques des forces déclinantes de l'Empire, ils le faisaient à distance de tout conflit car Leïa avait senti un changement s'opérer en elle.

Chandrila étant une planète verte, riche et idyllique, elle avait naturellement pris la décision de s'y établir pour préparer la naissance de son premier et unique fils.

Han avait réagi avec un tel aplomb la nuit précédant l'annonce qu'il avait fallu deux hommes en plus de Chewie pour l'empêcher de déclencher des bagarres aux quatre coins des bars de Hanna City. Ils avaient fêté quatre jours durant l'heureuse nouvelle, mais l'alcool avait eu sur le contrebandier le curieux pouvoir d'exacerber ses côtés les plus insupportables. De nombreuses disputes avaient suivies avant que la paix ne revienne sur le cottage des Solo.

La naissance de Ben coïncida avec la signature du Concordat Galactique, un an après la mort supposée de Palpatine et de son terrible disciple, Dark Vador. L'Empire et la Nouvelle République consentirent à la paix, les guerres civiles prirent fin et un nouvel ordre se répandit dans la galaxie. 

Luke, qui avait pris part à toutes les discussions (parfois au nom de sa sœur) et avait voyagé sans répit durant la majeure partie de cette année, rencontra pour la première fois son neveu deux jours après sa venue au monde.  
Il avait alors échangé avec Leïa un regard qui n'avait pas échappé à Han.

De nombreuses querelles suivirent. Han était fier que Ben soit sensible à la Force et voulait absolument qu'il suive un entraînement digne d'un Jedi.  
Leïa était plus réservée quant à l'avenir de son fils : la Force avait été la source de beaucoup de joie, mais d'énormément de peine également. C'était par nécessité qu'elle avait accepté de suivre sa propre formation, parce qu'ils étaient en guerre, mais maintenant que la paix se profilait, rien n'obligeait Ben à subir de telles épreuves.  
Leïa n'avait pas parlé de sa vision à Han et il ne voyait pas, dans ses propos, la tentative désespérée d'éviter à son fils un destin qu'elle avait cru entrapercevoir. 

Luke et Chewie s'étaient tenus à bonne distance de ces disputes. Ils n'avaient aucun droits sur le garçon, si ce n'était celui de le rendre heureux, ce qu'ils s’évertuèrent donc à faire durant les premières années de sa vie.  
Jouets, accessoires, bolides, sculptures sur bois... Jamais un enfant mâle issu de la lignée Skywalker ne fut aussi gâté que Ben Solo. Chewbacca se trouva même une vocation de baby-sitter lorsque Leïa, Han et Luke devaient se rendre à des réunions ou conférer dans des assemblées. La fin de la guerre leur avait valu une solide réputation dans la galaxie et, de ce fait, il leur incombait souvent de se rendre aux quatre coins du monde pour consolider les accords et préserver la paix.

Lui et Ben passaient le plus clair de leur temps à arpenter la forêt en quête de baies sucrées et d'aventures. Ils jouaient à chat, cache-cache, et Chewie apprit même à Ben à sculpter lui-même des petits animaux dans les branches qu'ils trouvaient. Le petit garçon devint vite un pro de l'escalade et inquiéta plus d'une fois son baby-sitter en se cachant dans les cimes des arbres. Une fois, il faillit chuter de près de cinq mètres de haut, mais fort heureusement Chewie l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol.  
Lorsque ses parents rentraient de voyage, ils festoyaient tous ensemble et Leïa se confondait en excuse devant son fils pour avoir passé tant de temps si loin de lui. Han quant à lui ne manquait jamais de remercier Chewie en lui ramenant les mets les plus susceptibles de lui plaire directement importés des planètes qu'il avait visité. Le Wookiee et le garçon tenaient évidemment leurs langues concernant les petits "incidents" que leurs jeux avaient provoqués.

Dans les rues d'Hanna City, la plupart des gens faisaient la révérence sur le passage de Leïa et poussaient des exclamations enchantée en apercevant son fils. En tant que Sénatrice de la Nouvelle République, elle était devenue le véritable visage de la victoire sur l'Empire et de la paix intergalactique. Han pour sa part n'avait prit aucune part à la vie politique de sa compagne mais récoltait volontiers les compliments qu'on lui adressait concernant son implication dans la cause rebelle. Cela ne manquait jamais d'exaspérer Leïa.

Ben était loin d'apprécier toute cette attention et il en conçut même un léger sentiment d'infériorité vis à vis de ses parents. De plus, leurs absences régulières ne contribuaient pas à améliorer l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa propre place au sein de cette famille.  
Il s'avéra rapidement qu'il était un enfant précoce tant sur le plan intellectuel que physique. On avait essayé de l'envoyer en classe, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer et les moqueries des autres enfants accentuèrent encore sa timidité. Han ne s’inquiétât pas de voir son fils refuser de retourner à l'école, prétextant qu'il était de toute manière bien plus enclin à apprendre de manière autodidacte. Cependant Ben développa par la suite une forte aversion des foules qui le poussait à s'isoler dans sa chambre lorsque ses parents recevaient de la visite. Il ne tolérait plus que la présence de sa famille et de Chewbacca. Lorsque Leïa tenta de le dérider un peu, elle se heurta à un tempérament quelque peu colérique. 

Impuissante, elle assista alors à un déclin inquiétant du comportement de son unique enfant.  
Dorénavant, lorsqu'une chose contrariait Ben, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire léviter des objets avant de les lancer violemment contre un mur. Nombre de ses jouets y laissèrent des plumes, mais le plus grave resta la fois où, s'étant emporté à cause d'une réprimande de son père, il l'avait malgré lui projeté contre un meuble. 

Ses dix ans approchant, et la Force se manifestant de manière toujours plus poussée, Leïa résolue finalement de faire appel à Luke.  
L'incident avec Han restait l'élément déclencheur, mais elle craignait également que Ben ne devienne, à force, insensible à l'autorité parentale. Elle demanda donc à son frère d'entraîner son fils dans le but qu'il maîtrise ses émotions et ne se serve jamais de la Force pour blesser autrui. 

Un enfant de neuf ans perçoit beaucoup de choses. Ben étant foncièrement intelligent, les causes de cette décision ne lui échappèrent pas. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir failli blesser son père. Et même si ce dernier se comportait comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'un banal incident ( il lui avait même assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ) Ben sentait une certaine crainte dans la manière dont il interagissait avec lui depuis. De même, il se blâmait pour l'expression de sa mère et ce sourire éreinté qu'elle lui adressait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être de trop, d'être un poids sur le planning de ministre de sa mère et un obstacle à l'égo de son père.

A l'époque il était loin de se douter du déchirement que ressentait sa mère à la simple idée de le voir quitter la maison. Han avait eu le mot de trop, un jour qu'ils se disputaient à propos des capacités de Ben, et ils étaient en froid depuis plusieurs semaines. Le père de Ben ne cessait d'aller et venir avec le Faucon, parfois en ramenant un bouquet de fleur, parfois non, mais une chose était sûre : il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. Chewie l'accompagnait parfois dans ses expéditions. Il n'approuvait pas qu'Han se remette à fréquenter ses anciens contacts dans le monde de la contrebande, mais il n'en disait rien. Lui aussi avait du mal avec la vie bien rangée sur Chandrila et le quotidien monotone sur la terre ferme.

Lorsque Luke arriva la veille de son anniversaire, Ben fut presque soulagé qu'il propose de l'emmener lors de sa prochaine expédition. Il choisit dès lors de reléguer toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour son père et la tristesse que lui inspirait sa mère pour se concentrer sur son avenir.

Il allait devenir un Jedi !

Le départ de Ben changea bien des choses. Quelques jours seulement après que Luke l'ait emmené, Leïa et Han eurent une terrible dispute. De ce que Chewie avait pu comprendre, Han avait évoqué l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant car il voyait bien que Leïa souffrait que son fils ne soit plus là. Cela avait plongé la jeune femme dans une rage noire. Han n'étant déjà pas un père exemplaire pour Ben, qu'en serait-il d'un autre enfant ? Elle se mit à lui reprocher toutes les choses qu'il avait cru lui avoir dissimulé et lui, dans sa honte, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que s'énerver de plus belle. La rupture fut violente, mais brève. Quelques jours plus tard, Chewbacca préparait ses affaires. Han lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour « rendre un service » à une vieille connaissance.

Il avait étreint Leïa avant de partir, et lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait-là, sous sa truffe. Le fils prodigue, l'enfant chéri des deux personnes qui lui avaient été les plus chères.  
Chewbacca revoyait régulièrement les derniers moments de Han. Il en rêvait chaque nuit depuis sa mort. Ce jour-là, il aurait tué Ben sans hésitation. Ce jour-là, il avait su dissocier l'enfant avec qui il avait joué du monstre qui se faisait appeler Kylo Ren.  
Il poussa un grognement éloquent tout en se redressant, et l'homme qui lui faisait face recula.  
Rey était en danger, disait-il ?  
Il était venu pour sauver Rey... de lui.

Le Wookiee se jeta sur Ben avec un cri de colère et les projeta tous deux dans la suite éventrée. Ben en eut le souffle coupé. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait autour de lui et plusieurs objets brisés le recouvrait. Il bougea, et sentit vaguement qu'un morceau de verre s'était fiché dans sa jambe. 

_ Arrêtes, grogna t-il en voyant son assaillant préparer une seconde attaque.

_ Chewie ! Lança Poe depuis l'ancien emplacement de la porte. Écartes-toi !

« Il a changé d'avis. Ils vont m’exécuter. » songea Ben avec affolement. « Ils vont me tuer et je ne sais pas où est Rey !»  
Sa vue s'était brouillée à cause de la poussière, mais il distingua la silhouette massive du Wookiee, les bras dressés au-dessus de sa tête, une chaise dans les mains. 

_ Attends Chewie ! Hurla Poe.

Ben leva une main, les doigts crispés, et la chaise s'arracha d'elle-même des griffes de Chewbacca pour aller se briser contre un mur. Poe poussa une exclamation et Ben inspira profondément.

La Force l'entourait, la Force le protégeait. Il pouvait les maîtriser sans les tuer. Il en était capable.

Le Wookiee poussa un rugissement de colère et saisit Ben par le col avant de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le jeune homme se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve dangereusement près de la gueule de son agresseur.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il alors d'une voix claire.

Un tapis s'enroula alors sauvagement autour des jambes de Chewie et les enserra à la manière d'un serpent. Déstabilisé, il lâcha de nouveau Ben qui en profita pour plonger vers la porte de la salle de bain. Des tirs de blasters accueillirent cette initiative.

_ Où il est ?! Aboya une nouvelle voix. 

Tout occupé qu'il était à... survivre, Ben ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'ex-trooper s'était joint à l'affrontement. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. A l'aide de la Force, il tordit la poignée de manière à se barricader.

_ Je rêve où il s'est enfermé là-dedans ? Chuchota Finn.

_ Il ne nous affronte pas, confirma Poe. Il cherche à fuir.

Chewie, qui était tombé de tout son long, se débarrassa furieusement du tapis redevenu inerte mais Poe et Finn le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne fonce sur la porte pour la défoncer.

_ Calme-toi ! 

_ Chewie, respire, regarde-moi, hein ?

Le Wookiee était en fureur. Toute cette situation était beaucoup trop démentielle.  
Comment se faisait-il qu'Han et Leïa ne soit pas là, avec lui ? Pourquoi était-il le seul confronté à l'assassin de son meilleur ami ?  
Il poussa un hurlement déchirant. 

_ Écoutes-moi mon vieux, je sais que c'est dur, reprit Finn une fois que ses tympans cessèrent de bourdonner. Mais regarde, on l'a coincé cet enfoiré !

_ Il y a peut-être une fenêtre dans cette pièce, l'interrompit Poe avec pragmatisme.

Ben embrassa la salle de bain du regard. Aucune fenêtre. S'il voulait sortir, ce serait soit par la porte, soit en détruisant un autre mur. Il fronça les sourcils, puis s'adressa au pilote :

_ Pas de fenêtres. 

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard circonspect. Venait-il réellement de s'adresser à eux ? Lui qui les avait considéré et traité comme de vulgaires insectes depuis tout ce temps ? Ils devaient bien l'admettre, Ren avait une présence à la fois effrayante et dissuasive. Malgré leur courage, ils n'en restaient pas moins anxieux à l'idée de l'affronter. 

_ Tu... Tu veux négocier ? Lança Poe. Aïe, ajouta t-il lorsque Finn écrasa son coude contre le sien.

_ Où est Rey ?! 

_ C'est elle qui m'a amené ici, répondit Ben en réfléchissant soigneusement à se prochaines paroles. Elle m'a sauvé.

Nouveau silence halluciné.

_ Mais c'est qu'il veut discuter, le bougre !

Poe était estomaqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un type comme Ren soit un jour contraint de lui rendre des comptes. Contrairement à son partenaire, qui fulminait, il était fasciné par ce retournement de situation.

_ On discute pas, siffla Finn. On défonce la porte, et après on le défonce lui.

Ben étouffa un rire. Et puis quoi encore ?

_ Où est-elle ? Répéta Poe.

Chewbacca intervint alors en poussant une petite série de plaintes aiguës. Il était progressivement en train de retrouver son calme.

_ Tu lui a dit qu'elle était en danger ? Répéta Poe.

_ Je ne sens plus sa présence, il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

_ Pourquoi on te croirait ? S'exclama Finn.

Tout à sa colère, il ramassa une babiole qui traînait au sol et la lança contre la porte. Ben ne broncha pas.

_ Parce que je suis le seul qui peut vous aider à la retrouver.

_ N'importe quoi ! 

_ Finn, écoutons ce qu'il a à dire, murmura Poe en posant une main conciliante sur son bras.

_ Je vais sortir, les informa alors Ben. Vous verrez que je ne suis pas armé et on pourra parler.

Même Chewbacca poussa un sifflement d'étonnement.

_ Si il sort je lui tire dessus, avertit sèchement Finn.

_ Non. Rappelle-toi les ordres de Kaydel. Et puis il nous dit peut-être la vérité.

_ La vérité ? Non mais tu t'entends ?! On parle de Kylo Ren !

_ Si l'un de vous tire, expliqua Ben d'une voix posée, non seulement je vais devoir vous assommer un par un et retrouver Rey par mes propres moyens mais en plus il faudra que vous lui expliquiez pourquoi vous m'avez blessé alors que je me montre diplomate.

_ Comme si Rey en avait quelque chose à faire de ta face ! Rétorqua aussitôt Finn.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ben surgit dans leur champ de vision. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir leurs blasters s'arrachèrent à leurs poignes et atterrirent sagement dans les deux mains tendues de Ben. Horrifiés, Finn et Poe se figèrent, incapable de déterminer ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils contemplèrent Ben, puis, curieusement, leurs yeux suivirent de concert un point qui semblait se trouver juste à ses pieds.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Ben les menaça de leurs propres armes, le souffle court. Intrigué par leur réaction, il cru cependant à une ruse et refusa de les quitter du regard. Il sentit alors quelque chose contre sa cheville. Baissant rapidement les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'un minuscule droïde de marque très ancienne s'était dissimulé juste derrière sa jambe. 

BB-8, qui s'était réfugié derrière Poe et qui cherchait D-O du regard depuis un moment, poussa un bip horrifié en constatant qu'il était littéralement passé dans le camp adverse.  
L’intrus leva vers Ben une tête conique ponctuée de trois antennes.

_ Salut.

Puis, désignant les blasters pointés sur ses amis de son bras mécanique :

_ Non. Merci.

Ben poussa un long soupir, puis désarma les blasters avant de les jeter au loin.


	18. Léthargie

Rey s'éveilla d'un très long cauchemar dans lequel elle avait eu l'impression de sombrer, sombrer encore et toujours dans un océan noir peuplé d'affreuses créatures. Hagarde, il lui fallut encore deux bonnes minutes avant de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle s'était enfin tiré de son rêve. Elle cligna paresseusement car ses yeux voyaient flous et agita les doigts même si elle ne les sentait que partiellement. Son esprit baignait dans une brume d'incompréhension et de fatigue, incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une des questions qu'elle aurait dû se poser.  
Sa bouche était pâteuse et son nez la brûlait. C'était désagréable.  
Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de formuler une phrase de plus de deux mots. 

_ Où...? réussit-elle à dire après une longue période d'ajustement.

Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle secoua instinctivement la tête, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de la sonner encore plus. 

_ Elle se réveille, dit alors une voix qu'elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelques siècles auparavant. Magnez-vous, j'ai de quoi la tenir une heure, pas plus.

Il y eut une réponse étouffée. Rey pensa que la personne devait être en holocom avec quelqu'un. Le danger n'était qu'une idée abstraite, sur le moment. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourtant, son esprit s'agitait comme un tigre en cage, cherchant désespérément une issue à ce nouveau cauchemar.  
Et puis soudain, elle aperçut Ben.  
Il semblait être en pleine discussion puisqu'il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il frissonna en réalisant que la Force venait de les connecter et s'empressa de la chercher du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit, son visage se décomposa.

_ Rey ! Hurla t-il.

Poe et Finn sursautèrent. La grosse voix de leur interlocuteur y était pour quelque chose.

_ C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Poe du bout des lèvres.

_ C'est un malade, faut pas chercher.

Ben se tenait devant eux. Il était en train de leur raconter comment il avait trouvé Rey «inconsciente» au pied du trône lorsqu'elle s'était manifestée juste derrière Poe, Finn et Chewie.  
Sa brusque réaction avait d'ailleurs poussé ces trois derniers à porter instinctivement leurs mains vers leurs holsters pourtant vides.

La jeune femme flottait à quelques mètres du sol, les bras suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, ses poignets superposés l'un sur l'autre. Son visage blême n'exprimait aucune émotion, seulement une grande fatigue. 

_ Elle est attachée, dit Ben sans la quitter des yeux. 

_ Attends, quoi ?

Même Finn ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire, à présent. Sa voix trahissait beaucoup trop d'inquiétude pour que le doute soit permit. Ren était un salaud et un assassin, certes, mais pas un acteur. S'il y avait bien une chose que ce type n'arrivait pas à maîtriser, c'était ses émotions !  
Poe enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? 

_ La Force nous connecte, elle et moi.

Malgré la patience dont il avait fait preuve envers eux, sa voix trahissait un certain agacement. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de se lancer dans des explications à rallonge. De plus, si Rey n'avait pas souhaité leur parler de ce lien, c'était sans doute pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait : tout cela était beaucoup trop intime pour être étalé au grand jour.

_ Rey tu m'entends ?

Finn s'indigna intérieurement. Une part de lui voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, car Rey ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette capacité. Mais il ne croyait pas Ren capable de jouer une telle comédie. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient rivés sur un point fixe au-dessus de Poe, les poings serrés, le visage blême. Depuis qu'il s'était lui-même interrogé sur sa relation avec la Force, Finn avait ouvert son esprit aux choses inexplicables qui pouvaient parfois se produire avec des êtres capable de la manier.

D-O, qui avait refusé de quitter le giron de Ben, émit un petit « Salut » interrogatif. Il en était presque touchant de naïveté.

Rey bougea faiblement la tête. Voir cet homme lui était agréable même si elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Souffla t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Poe, qui se trouvait sur son chemin, s'empressa de faire un pas de côté. Il baissa un regard circonspect sur D-O, qui suivait Ren à la trace. Visiblement, ce droïde s'était entiché de leur pire ennemi. Un ennemi qui, soit dit en passant, était un peu trop coopératif.

_ Elle est droguée, comprit Ben.

Chewie poussa un gémissement. Il avait toujours du mal à assimiler l'idée que Ben Solo se tenait seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Que devait-il ressentir face à cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité ? De la haine ? De l'espoir ? Devait-il venger Han au mépris de ce que lui-même aurait voulu ? Il savait que Leïa n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il s'en prenne à son fils, mais tout cela était si complexe...

_ Droguée ?

Finn était affolé, à présent.

_ Est-ce qu'elle arrive à parler ? Est-ce qu'elle peut nous dire où elle est ?

Ben l'ignora, toute son attention braquée sur Rey. Il peinait à se concentrer. Elle était là, juste devant lui, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait ni l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dormir pour le peu que ses sens l'autorisaient à percevoir d'elle !

_ Rey...

Malgré les regards décontenancés de son audience, il étendit les mains et caressa les joues de la jeune femme. Poe, Finn et Chewbacca qui, eux, ne voyaient qu'un géant en train de palper de l'air, trouvèrent cela très embarrassant. Pourtant ce contact, bien qu'induit par la Force, sembla quelque peu marcher.  
Rey entrouvrit la bouche, les paupières mi-closes, et émit quelques sons :

_ Sho...Kaa...

Au début, Ben cru qu'elle divaguait. Mais elle fournissait un tel effort pour ne serait-ce qu'arriver à le regarder...

_ Shokaa, répéta t-il, ses pouces effleurant les tempes de la jeune femme. 

Rey hocha faiblement.

_ C'est quoi ça Shokaa ? Demanda Finn. 

_ Ça ressemble à un prénom, non ?

Chewie poussa un grognement affirmatif.  
Poe de son côté avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Même si Rey était en danger, il trouvait grotesque l'image de ce type, autrefois si menaçant, en train de communiquer dans le vide. Les aléas de la Force lui semblaient parfois d'une bêtise sans nom.

_ Shokaa, reprit Ben. C'est la personne qui t'as fait ça ?

Rey hocha de nouveau et ne put contenir un bâillement. Ben maudissait le fait de ne pouvoir discerner l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. 

_ Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tu peux me décrire la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouve ?

Rey fronça les sourcils. Il lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Elle aurait aimé l'envoyer paître mais n'en avait de toute façon par l'énergie. Et puis, une partie d'elle avait l'air de penser qu'il serait judicieux de lui fournir une réponse.  
Elle tâcha d'ouvrir grand ses yeux et cligna à plusieurs reprise pour chasser le flou qui parasitait sa vue.  
Il y avait très peu de lumière, ce qui ne l'aida franchement pas dans un premier temps. En revanche, après avoir fait courir son regard de droite à gauche à plusieurs reprises, elle parvint à identifier une silhouette.  
Avachie sur une chaise, les deux jambes étendues sur la table qui se trouvait devant elle, Shokaa fumait. Les sens de Rey s'éclaircissant peu à peu, elle arriva même à sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de son tabac. Distraite par la danse voluptueuse de la fumée, elle se mit à la suivre du regard et c'est alors qu'une autre information s'imprima dans son esprit : elle se trouvait dans une pièce très haute de plafond.  
Quelque chose s'éveilla en Rey. Telle une enfant satisfaite d'avoir rassemblés les pièces d'un puzzle, elle s'appliqua de plus belle à élucider l'énigme que Ben lui avait soumise.  
Sentir les mains de ce dernier contre son visage l'aidait grandement, comme s'il lui transmettait sans le savoir un peu de sa propre lucidité. Son regard s'anima, et la pièce lui parut un peu moins ténébreuse. Elle avisa alors un immense volet, de ceux que l'on trouve dans les...

_ Gar'... Bégaya t-elle.

Ben fronça les sourcils. Il avait été soulagé de voir qu'elle reprenait progressivement ses esprits, mais l'urgence de la situation ne rendait que plus frustrante encore son incapacité à s'exprimer clairement. 

Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais la voix de Rey avait malheureusement attiré l'attention de sa geôlière, qui se leva aussitôt en poussant un juron.

_ Merde.. Pas déjà, bougonna t-elle en s'approchant de Rey.

Cette dernière la dévisagea avec intensité. Puis, contractant son visage de la manière la plus agressive possible, Rey cracha :

_ Hangar !

Shokaa déglutit bruyamment et s'empressa d'aller chercher une sorte de mallette qu'elle ouvrit avec précipitation. Ben esquissa un sourire encourageant qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsque l'expression de la jeune femme passa du défi à la peur.

_ Ben... Dit alors Rey, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Shokaa manœuvrer une seringue avec de petites fioles brunes. 

_ Rey qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Elle comprenait à présent qu'elle risquait de retomber dans la léthargie qu'elle avait mit tant de temps et d'efforts à quitter.

_ V-vite ! Eut-elle le temps de lui dire avant que la Force ne rompe la connexion.


	19. Piratage

La suite de luxe que Rey avait choisi pour leur séjour n'était plus qu'un amas de planches, d'échardes, de morceaux de marbres et de porcelaine. Une fine couche de plâtre et de poussière recouvrait le tout. Seules la salle de bain et la partie chambre avaient été épargnées. Tout le reste était soit renversé, soit brisé.  
Mais au milieu de ce chaos, un vase avait miraculeusement survécu. Il trônait fièrement sur un guéridon en acajou massif importé directement de la planète Terre. Les motifs Grec qu'il arborait, bien que contrefaits, étaient d'une grande beauté.

Le vase explosa. 

_ BON SANG !

Ben était sur le point de vriller. Comment cette stupide connexion faisait-elle pour leur être si peu utile ?! Luke et ses histoires d'âme voulant se reconstituer... Au diable tout ça ! Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider ! Une veine palpita sur sa tempe, cependant qu'il balayait de son bras les dernières babioles survivantes du carnage.

Chewie poussa un cri qui signifiait clairement qu'il en avait assez des sautes d'humeurs de Ben. Poe et Finn, qui ne pouvaient qu'approuver cette intervention, décidèrent d'aller se planter devant lui, côte à côte.

_ Ça t'ennuierait de nous dire ce qui se passe ? Lança Finn.

_ Où est Rey ?

Ben baissa sur eux un regard hésitant. Il mourrait d'envie de foncer sans s'encombrer de ces imbéciles, mais il lui fallait penser avant tout au bien de Rey. Plus ils seraient nombreux à la chercher, plus les chances de la tirer de cette horrible situation augmenteraient. De plus, s'il cherchait à leur fausser compagnie, ils ne manqueraient sûrement pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_ Dans un hangar, finit-il par lâcher après s'être efforcé de retrouver un semblant de calme. C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire, avec "Shokaa".

_ Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, se désola le pilote en passant une main dans sa nuque.

_ Vous êtes venus seuls ? S'enquit Ben.

Malgré son ton pacifique, tous eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas voir dans cette question une ruse pour déjouer leur stratégie. Cependant; ils n'avaient pas de stratégie si ce n'était celle qui consistait à foncer dans le tas et prier pour que ça fonctionne.

_ Il n'y a que nous, confirma Poe.

_ La station est grande mais il n'y a pas grand-monde, expliqua Ben. 

Le fait que personne n'ait entendu ou se soit inquiété du petit affrontement qui avait coûté son intégrité au mur de la suite appuyait ses dires. Les chambres voisines étaient désertes.

_ Il faut qu'on trouve un guichet, dit Poe. Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe.

Ben et Finn hochèrent de concert. C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'une telle entente se manifestait entre eux.

_ Il faut qu'on se sépare, renchérit Ben. Vous chercherez des infos sur Shokaa, moi sur les hangars.

Poe secoua la tête.

_ Hors de question. On ne te fait pas confiance, tu restes avec nous, Ren.

Ben haussa un sourcil.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que je vais me plier à vos ordres ? Dit-il avec un mélange d'amusement et de contrariété.

_ T'as pas le choix, espèce de crâne de piaf !

Finn s'avança, les bras écartés en signe de défi.

Déjà à l'époque où il était Kylo Ren, Ben ne supportait pas Finn. Sa maladresse, son attitude insouciante et la manière insupportable qu'il avait de se mettre entre lui et Rey... Il fit un pas vers lui, déterminé à lui faire ravaler son insolence, mais son pied heurta D-O.

Ben et le droïde échangèrent un regard (si tant est que D-O ne possédait pas d'yeux). Ses intentions étaient évidentes : il œuvrait à maintenir la paix entre son nouvel ami humain et ses autres amis humains (et Wookiee). Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce pendant qu'ils se défiaient, puis Ben céda.

_ Tu as de la chance que ce droïde soit là, dit-il à Finn en se détournant de lui.

Finn allait rétorquer mais Poe plaqua une main autoritaire contre son torse pour le faire taire.

_ Ren, tu viens avec n...

_ Ben, le coupa t-il froidement. Je m'appelle Ben.

Poe et Finn le dévisagèrent un instant. L'intensité de ce moment fut cependant de courte durée car Chewbacca se mit à rugir de colère.

_ Je sais, lui répondit Ben.

Le Wookiee persista, lançant une série de plaintes et de grognements évoquant plusieurs épisodes qui laissèrent Finn et Poe sur le carreau. Ben affronta ses remontrances avec sérieux.

_ Je ne peux pas racheter ce que j'ai fait, dit-il une fois que le flot de cris cessa. Le pardon n'a jamais été une option. Je comprends ta colère, même si je ne peux rien faire pour l'apaiser...

Tous se turent, profondément absorbé par la dignité qui émanait de ce discours.

_ ...Mais Rey est en danger et je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner des preuves que je ne possède de toute façon pas. De réclamer des excuses que je ne mérite pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que rien ne m'importe autant que son bien-être et que je donnerai ma vie pour elle sans hésiter.

D-O et BB-8 s'observaient en chien de faïence. Le droïde de Poe avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à accepter que son ami se soit entiché de Ben.

_ On fera donc comme j'ai dit, enchaîna ce dernier avec autorité.

Il quitta la suite par le trou béant qu'il avait lui-même causé sans un regard en arrière. D-O peina à rouler par-dessus les gravats, mais ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, sa tête conique effectuant des rotations entre son nouveau maître et ses amis avec tristesse.  
Médusés, Poe, Finn, Chewie et BB-8 s'accordèrent un moment pour digérer ce qui venait de se produire.

_ J'y crois pas... Souffla Finn.

_ Nora avait raison. Il a retourné sa veste, dit Poe avec stupéfaction. 

_ On en sait rien, se renfrogna aussitôt son partenaire.

_ Finn, arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête. Il aurait pu nous tuer une dizaine de fois mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ça veut quand même dire quelque chose, non ?

_ Non mais on ne va tout de même pas se fier à ce type ?! 

Chewie suivait l'échange d'un œil torve. Ces deux petits humains étaient l'incarnation physique du dilemme moral qu'il expérimentait. 

_ On perd du temps, soupira Poe.

_ Allons-y, se résigna l'autre. Mais je te préviens : au moindre geste suspect je le descend.

Illustrant la parole au geste, il se contorsionna afin de récupérer les blasters que Ren avait laissé au sol. Il tendit l'un d'eux à Poe et adressa un regard entendu à Chewie et son éternelle arbalète.

_ Finn, on a des ordres, rétorqua Poe en récupérant son arme de mauvaise grâce. Non. En fait, on a UN SEUL ordre. Et, pour une fois, je pense qu'on devrait s'y tenir.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Chewie ? 

Le Wookiee grogna. De Kylo Ren, il s'était fait une idée très précise : l'éviter dès que possible, mais l'affronter jusqu'à la mort s'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. C'était ce qu'il avait résolu de faire juste après la mort d'Han Solo. Mais voilà qu'il devait remettre cette résolution en question. L'homme qui lui avait répondu quelques minutes plus tôt n'était pas le monstre qui avait transpercé son meilleur ami. C'était dur à admettre, mais il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Il songea à Han, et à la façon dont il avait réagi en apprenant que son fils s'était enfui après avoir prétendument massacré les élèves de Luke. A toutes les années qu'il avait passé à arpenter les étoiles pour le chercher, essayer de l'arracher à l'influence de Snoke... Il pensa à Leïa qui, malgré ses doutes, n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Ben et d'espérer son retour.

Le petit garçon qu'il avait tant de fois consolé lorsqu'il pleurait l'absence de ses parents, celui qui se mouvait avec l'habileté d'un singe entre les branches des immenses arbres de Chandrila... Se pouvait-il qu'il soit toujours présent ?  
Si Ben Solo était de retour, alors son cœur et ses sentiments humains l'étaient aussi. Dès lors, la mort de ses parents n'était-elle pas, en soi, le pire châtiment qu'il ait à subir ? Qui était Chewbacca pour se placer en juge et bourreau du garçon ? Il l'avait aimé, comme l'avait fait sa mère, comme l'avait fait son père.  
Il s'était toujours douté que sa patte tremblerait le jour où l'occasion se présenterait de mettre un terme aux agissement de Kylo Ren, mais il n'avait pas envisagée l'idée que le regard de Ben Solo puisse de nouveau croiser le sien.  
Et c'était précisément ce qui venait de se produire.

Quelque part, Chewie l'avait su dès l'instant où il s'était adressé à lui dans le couloir. Ses yeux brillaient alors avec la même intensité que lorsque, petit, il tentait de négocier avec lui pour ne pas qu'il raconte à sa mère les bêtises qu'il avait effectuée.   
C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais dégainé son arbalète et s'en était pris à lui sans armes.   
Il ne voulait pas le tuer.

Il s'exprima donc de manière à rappeler à Finn que Ben était le fils d'Han et de Leïa et que si une chance leur était offerte de le voir surgir du Côté Obscur, il fallait la saisir.   
Le jeune homme poussa un gros soupir tandis que Poe hochait résolument la tête. 

Tous se mirent en marche. 

Tandis qu'ils longeaient les couloirs de la station, BB-8 bipa de manière répétée à l'attention de son propriétaire. Poe l'écouta distraitement, occupé qu'il était à guetter la présence d'un membre du personnel, puis décida de lui répondre :

_ Oui on sait qu'il t'a volé D-O mais on y peut rien, mon grand.

_ En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Ben réprima une envie soudaine de lever les yeux au ciel. C12PO était de retour, bien décidé à répondre à ses attentes. En soi, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais il trouvait cet androïde protocolaire très agaçant. Il l'avait trouvé en remontant rapidement le couloir est, tous ses sens à l’affût du moindre signe qui pourrait le mener à Rey. 

_ Où se situent les hangars de la station ? Demanda t-il.

_ Les hangars ? Vous voulez sûrement dire les statioparks ?

Ben faillit le contredire mais l'idée que le statiopark ne soit pas à ciel ouvert ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

_ Oui voilà, c'est ça ! Où sont-ils ?

_ Je suis désolé monsieur, pour des raisons de sécurité je n'ai le droit de révéler cette information qu'aux détenteurs d'une clé. Veuillez me présenter la vôtre afin que je puisse vous indiquer au mieux où se trouve votre véhicule...

_ Non, le coupa Ben avec impatience. Je n'y vais pas pour récupérer mon vaisseau, je cherche quelqu'un !

_ Votre compagne a mis les voiles, peut-être ? S'enquit aimablement l'androïde. 

Ben vit rouge.

_ Elle est en danger il faut que j'aille l'aider !

_ En danger vous dites ? Dois-je avertir les autorités ?

_ Dis-moi juste où se trouvent ces foutus hangars ! Rugit Ben.

_ Juste Ciel ! Inutile de nous emporter, protesta C12PO. 

Ben Solo était peut-être de retour, mais le Sith qu'il avait failli devenir mourrait de désassembler cette tête de chrome pour en faire de la charpie. Il s'apprêtait à en venir aux mains lorsque C12PO poussa un petit cri d'indignation.

_ Nom d'un boulon mais que faites-vous ? S'indigna t-il en baissant la tête vers D-O.

Le petit droïde avait dégainé une sonde de piratage qu'il avait branché sans cérémonie à l'un des ports inférieurs de C12PO. Ben, qui, contrairement à son grand-père, ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux modèles de droïdes, ne se serait pourtant jamais douté que cette antiquité puisse être pourvue d'une telle option.

_ Salut. Lança t-il à Ben, apparemment fier de pouvoir l'aider.

_ Veuillez cesser tout de suite sinon je me verrai contraint de contacter l-les-le....

Les yeux de C12PO grésillèrent tandis que les informations lui étaient arrachées de force. D-O émit un bip satisfait puis se détacha de sa victime.

_ Par. Ici. Dit-il en roulant à toute allure vers un embranchement.

Abasourdi, Ben lui emboîta le pas non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin à l'androïde protocolaire qui balbutiait des inepties.

Pendant ce temps Poe, Finn, Chewie et BB-8 avaient fini par trouver le fameux guichet B12. Une créature semblable à celle qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt les salua avec affabilité.

_ Bonsoir, messieurs. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

_ Vous avez quelqu'un qui s'appelle «Shokaa» dans vos registres ? Interrogea Finn.

_ Je suis navré, monsieur, mais je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce type d'information.

_ C'est un cousin ! Intervint Poe en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. 

Le guichetier parut perplexe.

_ ...Vous voulez dire une cousine ? 

Il se tut, réalisant qu'il venait d'enfreindre le règlement malgré lui.

_ Oui, voilà, une cousine ! S'empressa de rectifier Finn. On doit la voir, c'est urgent.

_ Je suis navré, mais comme je vous l'ai dit...

_ C'est très important ! Le coupa Poe. On lui apporte ses médicaments !

Finn et Chewie hochèrent un peu trop vite pour que cela ne soit parfaitement crédible. Désarçonné, le guichetier les considéra tout trois avec hésitation.

_ ...Des médicaments ?

_ Oui. Shokaa souffre d'une maladie très rare.

_ Très très rare, ajouta Finn. Elle change de sexe si elle ne les prend pas toutes les heures. C'est pour ça qu'on a dit «cousin», vous voyez ?!

Poe se figea. Ce mensonge semblait soudain sur le point de leur exploser en pleine figure. Il y eut un silence chargé de tension. Puis le guichetier glissa une main tremblotante vers un holocom. Chewie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'appeler qui que ce soit : glissant une patte griffue derrière la tête de l'alien, il la claqua brutalement contre le comptoir, assommant de ce fait le pauvre guichetier. 

_ Désolé, marmonna Finn.

Poe se précipita de l'autre côté du guichet. Il s'empara de la grosse tablette tenant lieu de registre et la tendit à BB-8.  
Après quelques secondes, ce dernier leur bipa le numéro de la chambre de Shokaa ainsi que les coordonnées de son vaisseau.

_ Un statiopark souterrain ? S'étonna Poe.

_ Il doit y en avoir un pour chaque vaisseau, ça va nous prendre beaucoup trop de temps d'atteindre le bon !

Chewie poussa une plainte désespérée.

_ Au moins on connaît son emplacement, raisonna Poe. Allons dans la chambre. BB-8, déverrouille-moi le multipass.

Le droïde s’exécuta et un petit casier s'ouvrit avec un léger chuintement juste derrière eux. Poe s'empara du multipass et BB-8, qui en avait également profité pour enfin télécharger une carte complète de la station, prit les devants.  
Ils sprintèrent à travers divers couloirs jusqu'à ce que le droïde leur désigne une porte. Poe la déverrouilla rapidement et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite chambre équipée sommairement. Visiblement, la personne qui vivait ici n'avait pas pour projets d'y rester très longtemps. 

Sur le lit trônait une valise avec quelques affaires mal pliées et la table à manger était recouverte de capteurs et d'émetteurs ainsi que de plusieurs amplificateurs. Poe trouva un datapad parmi les instruments et ne tarda pas à repérer un dossier contenant des milliers de portraits. L'un d'eux attira tout particulièrement son attention :

_ C'est une chasseuse de prime, annonça t-il en dévoilant sa trouvaille à ses amis. Et je vous laisse deviner après qui elle en a...

Sur le datapad s'affichait une photo en très haute résolution de Rey.


	20. Course

D-O guida Ben à travers une série de couloirs en pentes, qui laissèrent bientôt place à des bureaux inoccupés ( sans doute la branche administrative de la station, peu peuplée à cette période de l'année ). D'après l'absence de fenêtres et de lumière naturelle, Ben comprit qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la station. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qui affichait en plusieurs langues l'avertissement universel : «Réservé au personnel ». Sans hésiter, D-O pirata le mécanisme de sécurité et la porte s'ouvrit avec une étincelle. Ils traversèrent une grande pièce dans laquelle s'étiraient de gargantuesques tuyaux, puis tournèrent à droite et zigzaguèrent entre plusieurs conduits.  
D-O stoppa alors devant une échelle qui descendait une dizaine de mètres plus bas et leva une tête contrite vers le jeune homme. Ben cala le droïde sous son bras et dévala rapidement la distance les séparant du sol avant de le reposer. 

_ Merci. Lui lança le petit droïde avant de continuer son chemin.

Ils parcoururent encore une bonne distance, descendant plusieurs autres échelles, jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte de service qui affichait :

«Accès au statioparks»

_ Tu es un petit droïde très efficace, dit Ben, admiratif, tandis que D-O s'attaquait au verrou. 

Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il fit quelques tours sur lui-même, tout à sa joie d'être enfin complimenté pour son utilité. Il s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre Ben qui s'était arrêté devant une gigantesque passerelle. 

_ Contacte les autres, ordonna t-il à D-O, horrifié par l'ampleur de sa zone de recherche.

Le statiopark souterrain était si grand qu'il peinait à en voir le fond. Il devait y avoir de la place pour au moins cinq mille vaisseaux de grand standing. En levant la tête, on pouvait entrapercevoir un léger halo, caractéristique de la lumière du jour. Mais le niveau auquel il se trouvait était si loin sous terre qu'aucun rayon ne pouvait éclairer son chemin. De grosses lampes industrielles fournissaient une lumière froide mais diffuse sur l'ensemble de ce triste tableau. Jamais il n'aurait le temps de trouver Rey seul.

BB-8 poussa un bip de surprise et dégaina son antenne de communication.   
Poe, Finn et Chewie se tournèrent vers lui au moment où la voix de Ben s'élevait dans la pièce.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Shokaa est une chasseuse de prime, dit Poe. Visiblement, Rey est recherchée par pas mal de partisans Impériaux.

Ils avaient quitté la chambre et se dirigeaient à présent vers l'arrière de la station.

_ Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne, répondit Ben. 

_ Bien sûr que non puisque tu as été le premier à lancer un avis sur sa tête ! S'exclama Finn avec humeur.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le faire taire, celui-là ?

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux ! S'écria Poe. R...Ben, On a l'emplacement du vaisseau de Shokaa mais il va falloir que tu nous attende pour qu'on y aille ensemble.

_ Vous attendre ? Répéta Ben, incrédule. Vous pensez peut-être qu'une chasseuse de prime capable de capturer UN JEDI va rester plus d'une heure au même endroit ?!

_ Si on te donne les coordonnées, qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour kidnapper Rey ? Grommela Finn.

Ben serra les poings. Même si cet homme l'horripilait, il ne pouvait pas nier que ses craintes étaient justifiables.

_ Rey n'a jamais été ma prisonnière, protesta t-il tout de même. Je vous l'ai déjà dit; c'est elle qui m'a amené ici.

Il y eut un bref silence.

_ On arrive, lâcha finalement Poe. Donne-nous ta position.

_ Si on perd Rey à cause de vous...

_ Il nous menace ou je rêve ? Mugit Finn.

Chewbacca poussa un cri qui pouvait facilement se traduire par « LA FERME FINN ». Le jeune homme se renfrogna, et Poe lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

_ Ta position ? Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

_ R-Ben ? Ben ? Appela Poe. BB-8, la communication a été interrompue ?

Ben ne répondait pas pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, et non la moindre : il tentait de chasser l'envie de meurte qu'il sentait poindre à l'égard de ces deux imbéciles.  
La seconde, tout aussi préoccupante : deux hommes armés de blasters courraient dans sa direction.  
Tout en inspirant profondément, il se demanda brièvement s'il s'agissait de simples vigiles ou bien de mercenaires employés par Shokaa.   
Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, il étendit la main et fit appel à la Force.  
Comme si un géant lui avait collé une pichenette, l'un des deux hommes bascula brusquement par-dessus la passerelle et tomba dans le vide avec un hurlement de terreur. Le second, pour sa part, eut l'impression que ce même géant venait de refermer sa main autour de lui.   
Les pieds à trente centimètres au-dessus du sol, il gravita jusqu'à se trouver nez à nez avec Ben. Le visage congestionné par la peur, il se mit à déblatérer dans un autre langage, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas.

L'inconnu eut alors la très désagréable impression que l'on fouillait ses pensées. Cela se manifestât d'abord par l'apparition de souvenirs récents, comme par exemple le café qu'il venait de prendre avec son collègue, son passage par les toilettes quinze minutes plus tôt, ou encore son dernier tour de garde. Ce souvenir en particulier lui arracha un cri de douleur, car Ben le força à le revivre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : ce type ne travaillait pas pour la station, c'était bel et bien un mercenaire. Et il était chargé de surveiller la passerelle 800 et de s'assurer qu'aucun intru ne vienne fourrer son nez dans les affaires de sa patronne.

_ Merci, siffla Ben avant de l'expédier d'un geste de la main dans la même direction que son collègue.

D-O suivit le vol plané du mercenaire du bout de son nez pointu puis lança un « Non. Merci. » en guise de punchline.  
Il s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre son maître qui s'était mit à remonter la passerelle en direction des énormes hangars à vaisseaux.

Sans le savoir, D-O les avait amené pile au niveau 800. Cependant, il y avait une rangée de 100 satioparks individuels à fouiller avant de trouver Rey. C'était une coïncidence heureuse, mais en même temps pas tant que ça : ils leur faudrait des heures et des heures avant de terminer de fouiller ne serait-ce que la moitié de cet endroit.

Ben se rua vers le statiopark 801 et attendit que D-O ne déverrouille la porte d'accès. Il entra en trombe et inspecta la pièce. Un énorme vaisseau de transport avait été posé là, mais la Force lui indiqua qu'aucune forme de vie ne le peuplait. 

_ Va déverrouiller les autres portes, dit-il au droïde qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle.

D-O, qui était terrifié à l'idée de quitter son giron, s’exécuta à contrecœur.

Ils fouillèrent ainsi près de trois statioparks. De plus en plus stressé à l'idée qu'un vaisseau ne soit déjà venu s'emparer de Rey, Ben se concentra tant et si bien qu'il se mit à saigner du nez. La Force ne lui permettait pas de sentir la présence de Rey à cause de son état, mais elle lui permettrait sûrement de détecter la présence de Shokaa.  
Il longea la passerelle, paume tendue devant lui. D-O, qui avait prit un peu d'avance sur lui, en était à la cinquième porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit avec un claquement retentissant, une exclamation retentit. Le corps de Ben se tendit.  
C'était une voix de femme.

Il se plaqua précautionneusement contre le mur, prévoyant des tirs de blaster, mais rien ne se passa.

_ Sortez, dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante, sinon c'est moi qui vous ferai sortir.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, l'interpellée obtempéra. Il s'agissait d'une Twi'lek visiblement très gênée. Elle sortit les mains en l'air, le visage implorant.

_ S'il vous plaît, on ne faisait rien de mal...

_ «On» ?

Un Twi'lek la précédait, une expression tout aussi embarrassée sur le visage. Ben comprit à son pantalon défait et à l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne qu'ils étaient en train de s’adonner à un autre type d'activité que celle qu'il avait soupçonnée.

_ Partez d'ici ! Siffla t-il.

Les deux aliens détalèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à considérer l'imposant homme tout vêtu de noir comme un authentique vigile.

Avec un soupir agacé, Ben jeta tout de même un œil à l'intérieur du statiopark que le couple venait de souiller. Bien sûr, personne d'autre à l'horizon. 

_ Bonjour, s'exclama D-O sans aucune raison apparente.

La voix de Poe jaillit alors du haut-parleur du petit droïde.

_ On est arrivé dans le statiopark. Passerelle deux cent...

_ Je sais qu'elle se trouve sur la huit-centième, gronda t-il. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de me rejoindre sinon...

Il fut interrompu par une exclamation et un cri de Wookiee. Intrigué, il leva la tête vers le sommet du statiopark.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Les hauts-parleurs de D-O grésillèrent, comme si un bruit énorme venait de saturer le micro de BB-8, puis la voix alarmée de Poe lui parvint :

_ Un vaisseau vient d'entrer... On a plus le temps : elle est dans le 847 ! Fonce !

Ben ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il s'élança, courant comme jamais il n'avait couru. Malgré toute sa volonté, le 847 se trouvait encore bien trop loin de sa position. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir.  
Son petit compagnon le suivit un moment, mais s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin, intrigué par l'un des panneaux de contrôle qui ornaient les murs.  
Ben ne le vit pas se stopper. Il courait si vite que les formes et les couleurs se mélangeaient devant ses yeux. 

_ Rey ! Hurla t-il en dépassant le 820.

Presque 600 étages plus haut, Poe, Finn et Chewie entendirent l'écho de son appel. Paniqués, ils cherchaient en courant l’ascenseur qui leur permettrait de descendre le rejoindre. 

_ C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Répétait Finn, en proie à ses émotions. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?! Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de descendre !

_ Comment ça se fait qu'il est déjà au 800éme ? Rugit Poe. Ben ! Comment tu as fait ?

Mais la communication s'était interrompue. 

_ Tu penses que c'est D-O ? Demanda t-il à Finn.

_ J'en sais rien, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce petit gars nous surprend !

BB-8 les avait escorté jusqu'à l'accès principal du statiopark qui se situait au même niveau que la station et ils avaient réussi à entrer grâce au multipass que Poe avait judicieusement emporté. D-O, de son côté, semblait avoir guidé son nouvel ami sur un chemin beaucoup moins conventionnel.

Les bruits de la course de Ben retentissaient sur la passerelle en millier d'échos dégringolant le long des parois. Son cœur le lançait, tant il était inquiet.   
Il passait tout juste le 825 lorsque le vaisseau fit son entrée. Ses phares arrosant la passerelle d'une lumière aveuglante, il s'arrima devant le statiopark où devait se trouver Rey.   
C'était un modèle furtif et ultra-rapide, le genre qu'utilisait la pire raclure intergalactique : les criminels riches. 

Les battements du cœur de Ben redoublèrent et il se mit à haleter. Malgré son entraînement intensif et l'énergie qu'il avait gardé de ses échanges avec la jeune femme, ses jambes commençaient à protester. 

_ Non, grommela t-il. Non, non... Non !

Au loin, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent. Deux d'entre elles semblaient en porter une troisième.

Ben eut envie de vomir. C'était Rey.   
Elle était là, dans les bras de ces salopards... Et il était trop loin pour les stopper.

C'est alors qu'un vrombissement retentit derrière lui. D'abord discret, le nouveau son se fit de plus en plus proche jusqu'à ce que qu'un éclair blanc et vert de petite taille ne surgisse dans le champ de vision de Ben, interrompant brièvement sa course.

_ Salut.

D-O était monté sur ce qui semblait être une large planche d'une étrange constitution, à mi-chemin entre le métallique et le plastique. Un guidon venait compléter l'étrange véhicule. Stupéfait mais toujours focalisé sur sa mission, Ben monta à ses côté et pencha instinctivement le guidon vers l'avant. La planche émit alors une petite vibration et se propulsa en avant avec la facilité d'un dauphin fendant les flots.  
L'engin semblait conçu pour permettre aux membres du personnel d'atteindre les vaisseaux et de les préparer sans perdre de temps, un peu à la manière d'une voiture de golf... Mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide. Ben avait envie d'interroger D-O, de lui demander comment il avait fait pour mettre ses circuits sur un tel miracle, mais la vitesse lui aurait fait ravaler ses mots.

Quelque part 600 étages plus haut, BB-8 reçut les instructions de son compagnon l'informant de la manière dont ils pouvaient utiliser ces planches pour les rejoindre plus rapidement. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, le droïde vira sur sa droite et se brancha abruptement à une console. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux panneaux se détachèrent du mur avec un chuintement, révélant deux planches.  
BB-8 bipa furieusement en direction de son maître afin d'attirer son attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On peut monter sur ces trucs-là ?

Finn s'était déjà emparé de l'une des planches. Il la déposa rapidement au sol. Lorsque l'étrange matériau dont était fait l'engin entra en contact avec le métal constituant la passerelle, un guidon se déploya et la planche se mit à vibrer.

_ C'est un propulseur à aimant ! Réalisa Poe alors qu'elle s'élevait en vrombissant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Le visage du pilote s'éclaira tandis qu'il s’emparait du guidon.

_ Tout ça c'est très bien mais comment on descend ?! S'énerva Finn.

_ BB-8, monte avec Chewie. Moi et Finn on prend celle-ci.

Une fois les quatre amis positionnés sur leurs propulseurs, Poe fit signe à Chewie de pencher le guidon vers l'avant. Déstabilisé par la vitesse, le Wookiee poussa une plainte qui se répercuta contre les parois du statiopark. BB-8 s'était servi de son bras mécanique pour se river au guidon, son corps rondelet incapable de le maintenir sur la planche à cause de sa rapidité. Chewie parvenait tout juste à trouver ses appuis lorsque Poe le rejoignit, Finn accroché à lui comme un koala au dos de sa mère. Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas plus à l'aise que son ami à fourrure sur cet engin.

_ Bien, lança Poe à Chewie une fois que les deux planches furent stoppées. Ces trucs vont nous permettre de descendre mais je vous préviens... ça va secouer.


	21. Urgence

Shokaa supervisait l'opération avec appréhension. La capture de la Jedi avait été un jeu d'enfant, mais ce gibier avait quelque chose de trop imposant, même pour elle. Ce n'était pas tant Rey et ses capacités hors du commun qui angoissait la Togruta mais plutôt la nature du personnage qui viendrait la réclamer.

Lorsque le chasseur TIE s'était posé en catastrophe sur le toit de la station thermale, presque six jours plus tôt, Shokaa dégustait tranquillement un cocktail de baies salées dans le petit jacuzzis de sa terrasse. La présence de la chasseuse de prime dans cet établissement résultait du besoin qu'elle avait ressentit de se payer un peu de bon temps et, par la même occasion, de blanchir une partie des crédits de sa dernière prime.  
Elle avait entendu l'arrivée du chasseur et avait immédiatement reconnu le grondement caractéristique du vaisseau, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il était advenu de ses passagers.  
Ce n'était que le jour d'après qu'elle s'était aperçue que la suite la plus luxueuse du spa avait été attribuée à un couple. Elle n'identifia Rey que lorsque celle-ci décida de se rendre dans les thermes, et il lui sembla évident que la jeune femme s'était coupée de la Résistance pour passer une lune de miel clandestine avec un type qui avait du mal à se montrer.  
Shokaa avait entendu des éclats de voix lors de ses passages répétés devant la suite, et en avait profité pour tenter de s'immiscer dans la vie de Rey. Cela n'avait pas été très concluant, au départ, car celle-ci se montrait peu bavarde et avare de compagnie. Pourtant Shokaa avait été si bonne actrice qu'elle avait fini par lui accorder sa confiance. 

Après avoir rencardé ses contacts sur l'identité de la proie qu'elle avait dans le collimateur, elle avait été contactée par des impérialistes déchus, de ceux qui avaient très mal vécu la chute définitive de l'Empereur. On lui avait promis une telle récompense qu'elle envisageait de mettre un terme à sa carrière de chasseuse de prime et de se retirer paisiblement dans le système solaire de son choix. Cependant les ordres étaient clairs : Rey de Jakku devait être livrée intacte et désarmée à l'émissaire qu'on lui enverrait.

La drogue administrée à Rey par Shokaa était un savant mélange d'Endormiphère et de Comatilac, deux plantes extrêmement répandues sur sa planète natale et dont elle avait toujours gardé quelques précieux échantillons dans sa valise en cas de confrontation avec un Jedi. Ces plantes étaient, en effet, reconnues dans le monde médical pour leur capacité à engourdir même les plus robustes des guerriers de la Force. Sa sœur, qui était sage-femme, le lui avait appris lors d'un repas de famille datant de l'époque où Shokaa faisait encore ses classes.  
Inquiète à l'idée que l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa suite ne contacte trop vite les autorités, Shokaa avait attendu et attendu encore jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité en or se présente. Elle savait que plus elle attendrait, moins il faudrait de temps à ses contacts pour venir réceptionner le colis. Et une fois la Jedi envolée, ses soucis feraient de même.  
En surprenant la jeune femme en pleurs dans la station, elle avait décrété qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en action. Il n'aurait tout de même pas fallu que cette idiote ne décide de partir à cause d'un Roméo de pacotille !  
Elle donc avait émit l'idée de l'emmener profiter du sauna. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme était présente lorsqu'elle était venue la chercher pour honorer ce petit rendez-vous. Shokaa n'avait ensuite éprouvée aucune peine à entraîner Rey droit vers la cabine de senteurs qu'elle avait reprogrammée pour diffuser la drogue. 

_ On croirait qu'elle est morte, lança l'un des types lorsqu'il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur la jeune femme inconsciente.

Son corps pendait mollement, ses poignets liés entre eux par une corde solide au-dessus de sa tête. Son teint blême et ses lèvres pâles lui donnait effectivement l'air d'un cadavre.

_ Je viens de lui injecter une dose, rétorqua sèchement Shokaa. 

_ Une dose de quoi ? De mort-aux-rats ?

Le type eut un gros rire qui déplut fortement à la chasseuse de prime.

_ Les êtres sensibles à la Force ont une constitution plus robuste que le commun des mortels, lui expliqua la Togruta avec condescendance. Les plantes que j'utilise tueraient une merde dans ton genre en deux-deux. Et puis, si vous aviez été plus rapide, vous l'auriez reçue consciente.

_ On a fait ce qu'on a pu, grommela le type. 

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'emmener ? Que les autorités débarquent ?

Le statiopark où se trouvait le vaisseau de Shokaa lui paraissait sinistre et inconfortable et elle ne souhaitait pas y passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire. De plus, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Deux hommes étaient venus inspecter les lieux et s'assurer qu'elle ne leur tendait pas un piège, et l'un d'eux venait de retourner au vaisseau pour informer les autres que la voie était libre. Une fois toute cette déplaisante livraison effectuée, Shokaa avait l'intention de prendre les voiles avec sa prime et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce coin de la galaxie.

_ Et bien, et bien, nous sommes pressés à ce que je vois.

Shokaa se détourna du corps de Rey pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Son sang se glaça et elle comprit immédiatement d'où lui provenait toutes ces mauvaises ondes :  
Un zabrak se tenait-là, flanqué de deux hommes lourdement armés. 

_ Je suis Park Pandeis, se présenta t-il avec une amabilité qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur de son interlocutrice. Je suis venu récupérer la Jedi.

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier, et Shokaa ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard angoissé vers le pommeau noir du sabre laser qui pendait à sa ceinture.

_ Emmenez-la, ordonna t-il à ses subalternes, qui s'empressèrent de sectionner la corde retenant Rey. C'est une très belle prise que vous avez fait-là...

_ Shokaa.

_ Shokaa, répéta t-il, savourant le prénom comme il l'aurait fait d'un bon quartier de viande crue. Mon Maître sera ravi de recevoir un tel présent, Shokaa. Et il m'a personnellement chargé de vous récompenser.

Nul ne pouvait se méprendre quant au véritable sens de ces paroles, pas-même la Togruta qui recula d'un pas.

_ V-Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, supplia t-elle tandis qu'il portait la main à sa ceinture. Je m'en vais, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi !

_ Allons, allons, nous savons tous deux qu'une telle prise mérite son lot de gloire, murmura Pandeis sans se départir de son sourire de prédateur.

«Être assassinée par un Sith n'a rien de glorieux» songea amèrement la chasseuse de prime.  
Les trois gaillards qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient éclipsés avec Rey, elle avait peut-être une chance de fuir si elle parvenait à le contourner pour atteindre la sortie...

Pendant un très court instant, elle soutint les yeux jaune de Pandeis. Puis elle détala comme un lièvre en direction de la porte.

Même si la planche avait considérablement réduit le délai qui lui permettrait d'intercepter le vaisseau, Ben avait tout de même assisté, impuissant, à l'embarcation du corps inconscient de Rey.  
Alors qu'il se rapprochait indéniablement du statiopark 846, il arriva à discerner un visage dans le cockpit du vaisseau, et bientôt trois hommes sortirent en trombe de l'appareil pour le pointer du doigt et sonner l'alerte.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Une Togruta apparut à la porte du statiopark 847 et se mit à foncer en direction de Ben. Les hommes dégainèrent leurs blaster. D-O siffla un « Non. Merci.» effrayé.

Sans réfléchir, Ben saisit le droïde et sauta de la planche en évitant soigneusement de freiner à l'aide du guidon. Il atterrit lourdement au sol et fit plusieurs roulades afin d'amortir le choc, serrant D-O contre lui comme il l'aurait fait d'un coussin. La planche, de son côté, fonça à toute berzingue vers l'un des hommes et l'impact qui s'ensuivit projeta le malheureux par-dessus la passerelle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire «pas de chance».

Lorsque Ben fut en mesure de se relever, il se retrouva face à la Togruta qui s'était figée à quelques mètres de sa position. Elle le contemplait avec la même expression qu'un enfant qui se serait retrouvée devant l'incarnation physique d'un de ses plus grand cauchemars.

_ V-V-Vous... Vous êtes Kylo Ren ? Bégaya t-elle.

Son corps eut alors une drôle de réaction, comme si elle ne savait plus de quel côté elle devait fuir.  
Ben n'était pas devin, mais il sut à l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens qu'il avait affaire à la chasseuse de prime responsable de toute cette situation. Il leva la main, canalisant toute l'énergie que lui procurait sa haine, et Shokaa se retrouva paralysée, la gorge enserrée dans un étau invisible. 

_ Espèce de sale petite... Commença t-il.

Mais un tir de blaster le coupa dans son élan. Le corps de Shokaa, tout comme la porte de la suite un peu plus tôt, pivota avant de venir se placer devant lui. Le visage de la Togruta tournée vers lui, l'homme continua de faire feu dans leur direction sans aucun remord. Ben, de son côté, n'éprouva aucun scrupule à se servir d'elle comme d'un bouclier. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela plutôt grisant.  
Le corps de la chasseuse de prime fut secoué de soubresauts au fur et à mesure qu'elle essuyait les tirs et ce n'est que lorsque Ben estima s'être parfaitement positionné qu'il catapulta le désormais cadavre de Shokaa sur son assaillant.

L'homme tomba à la renverse sous le corps de la Togruta. Il se mit à se tortiller pour tenter de se dégager de sa funeste étreinte, mais Ben les balaya tous deux d'un revers de la main, scellant leur sort de la même façon qu'il avait scellé celui des autres.  
Les cris du type au blaster résonnèrent encore longtemps avant que le silence ne s'abatte de nouveau dans le statiopark.  
Ben s'accorda un instant pour reprendre sa respiration puis reprit sa course vers le vaisseau.

D-O, qui s'était jusque-là tenu en position latérale de sécurité ( c'est à dire : immobile car il était un droïde.) sembla de dépêtrer de l'état de choc dans lequel l'avait plongé la chute et se mit à rouler en direction du jeune homme. Cependant, il perçut un mouvement du côté du statiopark 847. Avant même qu'il ne puisse attirer l'attention de son ami sur ce fâcheux détail, Park Pandeis le projeta avec violence dans sa direction. D-O s'écrasa dans le dos de Ben avec un sifflement de terreur avant de rebondir au sol.  
Le droïde avait beau être petit, le choc n'en fut pas moins terrible pour son maître, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'étala de tout son long.

_ Non. Merci. Non. Merci. Répéta D-O en tournant autour de Ben avec affolement.

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire «désolé» ? Grogna t-il.

Ben s'en voulait de ne pas avoir perçu la présence – pourtant remarquable – d'un Sith. Son attention tournée toute entière vers Rey et l'espoir de la délivrer, il s'était montré négligeant et faible. Snoke l'aurait châtié pour un tel manque de discipline.

_ Tiens, tiens tiens, ce ne serait pas notre cher Kylo Ren ? S'enquit une voix mielleuse juste derrière lui. On dit que tu as voulu défier l'Empereur... Mais bon, on dit aussi que ça t'a coûté la vie. Du coup, je m'interroge : laquelle de ces rumeurs serait la plus véridique, selon toi ?

Ben se redressa péniblement, mais son dos craqua et une immense douleur le submergea. 

_ Oups, je crois bien que je t'ai cassé quelque chose, reprit Pandeis en le contournant nonchalamment afin qu'il puisse voir l'expression hilare sur son visage.

D-O avait cessé de tourner frénétiquement autour de Ben. Il se tenait prostré à côté de son bras droit, sa tête conique pointée en direction de son biceps comme s'il regrettait de ne pouvoir se cacher en-dessous.

_ L'Empereur est mort, cracha Ben en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer combien le simple fait de lever la tête lui coûtait. La fille l'a tué.

_ Oui, c'est ce qui se raconte. C'est pour ça que mon Maître la veut.

_ Elle était avec moi, poursuivit-il avec hargne. Je serai celui qui la livrera à ton Maître.

_ Hm... Je ne crois pas, non.

Ben n'était pas sans savoir que les Sith n'avaient pas vraiment de code d'honneur, mais les apprentis Sith, eux, étaient encore pire. 

_ Ta petite chasseuse de prime me l'a volé, rugit-il en direction de Pandeis, qui avait recommencé à bouger. Elle m'appartient !

Il sentit alors le pied du Sith appuyer contre sa colonne vertébrale, et un nouveau hurlement lui échappa. Il se plaqua instinctivement au sol, priant pour que la douleur cesse, mais Pandeis appuya encore et encore, goûtant sa peine avec satisfaction. Une fois que les cris de Ben cessèrent et qu'il se résigna à encaisser la torture sans broncher, Pandeis sourit et se pencha vers lui.

_ Je pense au contraire, Ren, que c'est la petite Jedi qui s'est emparée de toi.


	22. Affrontement

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

La voix tremblotante de Finn parvenait tout juste aux oreilles de Poe qui, lancé à pleine vitesse, s'apprêtait à enclencher le guidon du propulseur à aimant vers le bas. Il hocha puis, avec un signe de la main en direction de Chewie, beugla :

_ MAINTENANT !

Il pressa le guidon, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se rencontrer la passerelle et le magnétiseur de la planche. Avec un grincement sonore, l'une des plaques métalliques constituant le sol se baissa une centaine de mètres devant eux, révélant un passage vers le niveau inférieur.  
Poe poussa un cri victorieux. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de mécanisme lors d'une mission d'espionnage sur Isoak, une planète hautement touristique dont l'équivalent d'une grande métropole humaine servait de parking aux visiteurs. C'était bien plus rapide et moins coûteux de louer un propulseur à aimant que de faire installer un millier d'ascenseurs et de les entretenir sans cesse.  
BB-8 poussa un bip de terreur tandis que sa planche ainsi que celle de Chewie piquait du nez pour s'engager sur ce nouveau chemin.  
Malgré l'évident mal-être que cela inspirait à ses amis, Poe pressa une nouvelle fois son guidon et un nouveau passage les précipita vers le bas. Il le fit encore et encore, les entraînant toujours plus bas dans les entrailles du Statiopark souterrain.  
Un demi-sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, il éprouvait la sensation grisante d'être de nouveau un pilote de génie tout en appréciant secrètement l'étreinte paniquée de Finn qui se pressait contre lui.

_ On va y arriver ! Rugit-il. Tenez bon !

Ils descendirent ainsi les six cent niveaux les séparant de la position de Ben et – ils l'espéraient – de Rey.  
Cela leur prit une vingtaine de minutes, grâce à la puissance de leurs planches et à l'efficacité de ce système de déplacement ( qui aux premiers abords pouvait sembler grotesque ). Finn lui tapota l'épaule en apercevant le panneau indicatif qui les informait de leur arrivée au niveau 799 et Poe enclencha une dernière fois le guidon. Ils plongèrent le long du passage et ralentirent enfin la cadence. 

L'éclat de rire que déclencha malgré lui Chewie lorsque les deux hommes s'aperçurent que tous ses poils étaient plaqués en arrière à la manière d'un mauvais brushing fut vite interrompu par la scène qui semblait se dérouler à l'autre bout de la passerelle.

_ On arrive trop tard, souffla Finn dans le cou de Poe. 

_ Sûrement pas, maugréa le pilote en enclenchant le guidon vers l'avant.

Les propulseurs à aimant de Poe et Chewie filèrent à travers la huit-centième passerelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capable de distinguer la silhouette de Ben qui se tordait de douleur au sol tandis qu'un inconnu le piétinait avec sadisme.

_ Tu es un bien piètre menteur, Kylo Ren. 

_ Argh !

La pression qu'appliquait Pandeis contre son dos menaçait, à tout moment, de rompre sa colonne vertébrale. 

_ Un Sith qui tombe amoureux d'un Jedi, déclamait-il, tragique. Comme c'est poétique !

Les yeux de Ben étaient emplis de larmes. La douleur était telle qu'il en avait des spasmes. Des frissons semblables à ceux d'une fièvre le traversait à intervalle régulier, et ses doigts étaient tellement rivés à la passerelle qu'ils en saignaient.  
Pourtant son esprit était encore tourné vers Rey. Elle était là, à seulement quelques pas... 

_ Tu ne la reverras jamais, dit alors Pandeis en ôtant finalement son pied du dos de Ben. Mon Maître la fera basculer... Ou peut-être qu'il se contentera de la tuer...

Ben poussa un gros soupir. Il ferma les yeux, puisant dans ses dernière force pour préparer l'offensive, mais réalisa avec désespoir que toute son énergie s'était déjà lancée dans la guérison de son dos. 

_ Les Sith sont finis, lança t-il. Les Jedi aussi. Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose !

_ Les Sith sont éternels ! Rétorqua le Zabrak.

Tout à son discours, il avait le dos tourné lorsque Poe, Finn, Chewie et BB-8 débarquèrent au niveau 800. Par un heureux hasard, le grincement de la passerelle s'était facilement perdu parmi les autres bruits de l'immense caverne, dissimulant leur arrivée à l'ouïe du Sith.  
Ben, en revanche, qui était tout de même le mieux placé pour sentir le métal de la passerelle vibrer à leur approche, tentait désespérément de maintenir toute l'attention de son adversaire sur lui.

_ Les Sith sont des guignols ! Clama t-il avec dédain.

Park Pandeis perdait progressivement patience.

_ Non, siffla t-il. C'est toi le guignol.

Ben leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et dire que Snoke me reprochait d'être puéril...

_ Silence ! Tonna Pandeis.

Ben sentit alors que son corps se soulevait. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pu, mais son dos meurtri entravait la majorité de ses gestes. Il grimaça lorsque la pression s'accentua, Pandeis le forçant à se relever pour affronter son regard. 

D-O leva vers Ben son petit museau vert. Bien que le droïde ne soit doté d'aucune fonctionnalité lui permettant d'exprimer ses émotions, l'on pouvait sentir à la manière dont il tremblotait qu'il prenait très à cœur le sort de ce maître auto-attitré. Rassemblant tout le courage dont il était capable, il dégaina de son ventre un bras mécanique doté d'un taser et fonça en kamikaze vers l'ennemi.

Il parvint à le toucher à la jambe, ce qui permit à Ben de s'extraire pendant un bref moment de l'étreinte mortelle de sa Force. Park Pandeis poussa un grognement de douleur et donna un vigoureux coup de pied au droïde. Ce dernier rebondit à plusieurs reprises avant d'atteindre le bord de la passerelle et Ben, qui s'apprêtait à frapper Pandeis, vit qu'il allait chuter.

Malgré le déchirement que cela provoqua – étonnamment – en lui, la décision fut immédiate. 

Le petit droïde tomba... 

Puis reparut, flottant au-dessus du vide, sa tête conique tournée avec incompréhension vers le bas. Ben s'empressa de le jeter dans le statiopark 847, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Pandeis. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard.

Avec un «Vrrrrom» sonore, le sabre laser de Park s'abattit sur lui.  
Ben se laissa tomber en arrière pour éviter d'être transpercé de l'épaule à l’aine. Il rampa, littéralement. Ses jambes le poussait loin de l'arme, comme animée d'une volonté propre. Malheureusement la douleur se rappela à lui, fulgurante. Elle court-circuita ses gestes, le condamnant de ce fait à subir le prochain coup.  
Pandeis, qui en avait assez de balayer le sol de son sabre laser sans jamais réussir à toucher sa proie, eut un sourire sardonique.

Les dernières pensées de Ben furent pour Rey.  
Il espérait sincèrement que ses amis réussiraient là où il avait échoué.

_ Hé, Tête de Piques !  
C'était Poe, visiblement décidé à l'empêcher de porter son coup. Même si Pandeis avait décidé de l'ignorer, ce cri n'était de toute façon qu'un préliminaire pour ce qui allait suivre, car pendant que Ben gagnait du temps, BB-8 avait pris les commandes et, avec son maître, ils avaient résolu de foncer, tête baissée, en direction de l'ennemi.  
Finn et Chewie ( qui étaient descendus de leurs planches respectives avec un soupir de soulagement ) avaient pour mission de s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau et sauver Rey pendant ce temps.  
Les deux amis s'étaient placés en périphérie de l'affrontement au cas où le Sith déjouerait l'attaque et attendaient une ouverture pour foncer. C'était un plan très sommaire, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, à présent. 

Au moment où Poe l'interpella, les planches arrivaient déjà sur Park Pandeis à pleine vitesse, ce qui, concrètement, voulait dire qu'à l'instant pile où la bouche du pilote se refermait, les deux engins se fracassaient ensembles sur le Zabrak décontenancé.

Poe s'était jeté vers la gauche juste avant que la collision n'ait lieu, mais BB-8 insista pour mener à bien son opération kamikaze. Le droïde fut projeté dans les airs sur près d'une dizaine de mètres mais rebondit fort heureusement du côté du statiopark 847 où se trouvait son ami. D-O se mit à lui tourner autour avec acharnement pour lui démontrer toute l'ampleur de son émotion, mais BB-8 lui intima d'un «Bip» l'ordre de se calmer.  
Ils roulèrent tous deux jusqu'à Poe qui s'était luxé l'épaule et jurait tout en essayant de se relever.

Ben vit Pandeis se prendre les propulseurs à aimant de plein fouet.  
C'était comme si sa vue lui avait joué un tour : à un moment il était là, son visage rayonnant de sadisme et sa main prête à éradiquer le dernier représentant des Skywalker.  
Et le moment d'après, pouf ! Plus personne.

Le vacarme lui avait déclenché un acouphène et un morceau de plastique lui avait éraflé la joue, mais à part ça et son dos brisé, tout allait bien. Il tourna vers le pilote un visage reconnaissant, mais un bruit inquiétant retentit sur sa droite.

Finn et Chewie rugirent de concert. Il restait quelqu'un dans le vaisseau : le pilote !  
Témoin de toute la scène, il avait suivi avec une terreur grandissante l’exécution des trois hommes de mains et de la chasseuse de prime, ainsi que celle de Park Pandeis. Il avait même vu le corps de ce dernier se disloquer avant d'être précipité dans le vide à la suite des débris fumants des propulseurs.

Autant dire qu'il avait son compte pour la journée. Déclenchant les propulseurs ventraux, il mit le vaisseau en branle et se dépêcha d’amorcer sa fuite.

Le corps de Rey, sanglé à l'arrière, s'agita au rythme du décollage.

Ben vit le vaisseau s'élever avec désespoir. Jamais ils ne parviendraient à le rattraper à temps. 

_ Aller, mon vieux. On a besoin de toi ! Mugit alors Poe en abattant fermement ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Ben accepta son aide. Il fut contraint de s'appuyer contre le pilote, son bras enserrant sa nuque tandis que sa masse le forçait à reculer de quelques pas. Une fois que sa posture le lui permit, il fixa son attention sur le fugitif, ferma les yeux et tendit la main vers le vaisseau.

Il lui faudrait faire preuve d’énormément de force s'il voulait empêcher l'engin de fuir, et plus encore s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'écrase au fond du ravin. 

_ Poe qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla Finn.

_ Finn, je t'aime, mais si tu continues à te comporter de cette façon je vais devoir demander à Chewie de t'assommer, rétorqua Poe.

Certes, la situation lui semblait irréel. Voilà qu'il consentait à servir de béquille au type qui l'avait torturé mentalement !  
Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme qu'il aidait n'était plus vraiment le monstre tyrannique qu'il avait connu. Celui-là l'aurait manipulé, puis tué sans concession.

Finn ne répondit rien. Poe venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ou bien était-ce un effet de son imagination ? Il se passait tellement de trucs dingues depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur Ebru...  
Il se tourna vers le vaisseau et se mit à prier pour que son pire ennemi réussisse à sauver sa meilleure amie.

Chewie aussi regardait le vaisseau, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait armé son arbalète avait renoncé à tirer sur le cockpit, de peur que son coup ne provoque le crash du vaisseau et, de ce fait, la mort de Rey.

BB-8 et D-O observaient la scène, chacun d'un côté de Poe et de Ben.

Tout semblait s’accélérer.


	23. Retrouvailles

Ben ne parvenait à rien. La Force l'enveloppait d'une aura chaleureuse, mais refusait de se plier à sa volonté. Son dos lui donnait l'impression d'être une ecchymose ambulante, signe que ses os avaient fini par se remettre en place. Il sentait son énergie vitale s'agiter en lui, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un baume bienfaisant, mais cela ne l'apaisait nullement.  
Il aurait volontiers sacrifié son dos, ses jambes, ses bras et même sa tête pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que soumettre l'esprit de cet imbécile de pilote à sa volonté.  
Mais c'était trop demander, après les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour atteindre le 847 et pour survivre à Pandeis.

Il se concentra de plus bel, effaçant tout de la réalité qui l'angoissait et le distrayait.Bientôt, il ne sentit plus le soutien que lui fournissait Poe, ni la chaleur émanant des réacteurs ventraux du vaisseau. S'il n'avait pas la force de le stopper, peut-être lui restait-il une étincelle capable de le guider jusqu'à l'esprit de Rey...

Il sentit, à sa grande surprise, que la Force autorisait cette connexion.

Au début, il ne vit rien qu'une lumière, blanche et aveuglante. Puis, une silhouette familière se détacha de l'éclat. Le cœur de Ben eut un raté.

_ Rey ! 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait fonctionné.

_... Ben ?

La jeune femme semblait perdue. D'ordinaire, lorsque la Force les connectait, ils pouvaient voir leurs environnements respectifs mais pas celui de l'autre. 

_ Où est-ce que tu es ? Lui demanda t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu te contacter et...

Sans le laisser finir, Rey se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé ! Cette affreuse sensation d'être engourdie et restreinte s'était envolée à l'instant où il lui était apparu.

_ Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle. Je pensais nous protéger, mais j'avais tort...

Ben la serrait contre lui. Son visage autrefois crispé par la peur et la douleur s'apaisa instantanément au contact de ses cheveux, son odeur, et l'irrésistible présence de corps tout contre le sien. Il était si soulagé, si bien, qu'il en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle il était là.

_ Rey... Rey, il faut que tu te réveilles, finit-il par dire en prenant son visage entre ses mains, de manière à capter toute son attention. Ils vont t'emmener et je n'ai pas la force...

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Répondit-elle, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Nous sommes en sécurité, ici. 

_ Quoi....? Non ! Rey, ils t'ont drogué... Je ne suis pas vraiment là, ce n'est qu'une projection.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ben eut l'inquiétante sensation qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait.

_ Nous sommes ensemble, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Loin de la Rey blafarde et groggy qui l'avait appelé à l'aide quelques heures plus tôt, cette Rey-ci rayonnait. Ses joues étaient roses, son teint éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

_ Rey tu ne comprends pas...

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Ben et approcha délicatement son visage du sien. Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase : quelque chose venait de s'éveiller en lui. Une chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux craint, et qui avait poussé Rey à le fuir en premier lieu. Ce besoin était si impérieux, si pur, qu'il se retrouva à lutter pour garder ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de raison.

_ Ben, nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être ensemble, lui dit-elle en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts. 

Sa voix et son visage exprimaient la même bienveillance que lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée à la vie, juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Elle semblait savoir des choses qu'il ignorait, et prenait son inquiétude avec une douceur déconcertante. Levant vers le visage du jeune homme une main apaisante, elle se mit à caresser sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

Ce contact déclencha un frisson qui le traversa tout entier. C'était bien plus intense que n'importe laquelle de leurs précédentes interactions. Son cœur s'affola, ses pupilles se dilatèrent cependant qu'une vague de désir prenait possession de ses sens. 

_ Non, protesta t-il en s'écartant à contrecœur. 

Il ignorait si Rey l'avait contaminée de ses intentions ou bien si elles provenaient uniquement de lui. Quelle que fut la réponse, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ce genre de pulsions.

_ Tu es en danger, expliqua t-il en s'emparant de ses mains, qu'il serra dans les siennes avec urgence. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de maîtriser ce pilote sinon il va t'emporter loin de moi.

Ces trois derniers mots semblèrent l'atteindre. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, puis posa sur Ben un regard chargé d'appréhension.

_ Il faut que nous le fassions, dit-elle alors avec gravité. C'est la seule façon.

Ben redressa la tête, déconcerté.

_ Que nous fassions quoi ? 

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa.  
Un déluge de sensation s'empara aussitôt du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait un tel afflux d'énergie. Son corps entier se mit à fourmiller, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ceux de Rey. Il oublia qui il était, pourquoi il était et comment il s'était retrouvé là. Rien ne comptait plus que l'énergie qui venait le compléter, l'enlacer, l'attirer...  
Un éclair de conscience le poussa à s'arracher à cette étreinte vertigineuse.

_ Il faut nous unir, Ben.

Rey tendait vers lui des bras accueillants, pas le moins du monde inquiétée par ce qu'il venait de traverser. Il tituba loin d'elle, affolé : il avait faillit se perdre !  
Il nota que leurs échanges physiques étaient loin d'égaler l'intensité de ceux qu'ils pouvaient avoir lorsque la Force les connectait. C'était comme s'ils étaient exposés l'un à l'autre, sans protections, sans limites. 

_ Mais... Tu disais que nous risquions de disparaître, bégaya t-il, encore sous le choc.

_ J'avais tort. Nous ne sommes, et n'avons toujours été qu'Un.

Son calme ne fit qu'accentuer la détresse de Ben.

_ Rey, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Il embrassa l'immense pièce blanche du regard et enchaîna :

_ Rien de tout cela n'est normal. 

_ Ben, tu dois me faire confiance, dit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Ce n'était pas une supplication, ni même une demande. C'était un constat.

Ben avait la très nette impression que sa propre énergie cherchait à le renverser pour répondre à l'appel de la jeune femme. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir son intégrité, car personne ne lui avait appris à lutter contre son propre être.  
Il devait à présent user de toute sa volonté pour continuer à raisonner et garder à l’esprit les risques que cela impliquerait de céder.  
Ce lieu, cependant, n'était pas conçu pour l'aider dans cette démarche.  
Pour la première fois, il éprouva de la crainte à l'idée de n'être qu'une projection. Son corps physique lui manquait. Il se sentait piégé, comme aspiré par une volonté à la fois familière et inconnue, sans aucune échappatoire.  
Il n'était, après tout, que l'essence de Ben Solo canalisé par la Force. Certes, il était capable de sentir, ressentir, toucher et éprouver le choses, mais sans son enveloppe charnelle, il peinait à maîtriser sa propre énergie.

_ Tu te fais du mal, s'inquiéta Rey en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Laisse-toi aller. Je te promets que tout ira bien.

_ On risque de cesser d'exister ! Rétorqua t-il faiblement.

Il était tétanisé, la moindre de ses pensées tournée vers "le besoin" qui s'agitait en lui et le poussait inexorablement vers elle.

_ Nous n'avons toujours été et ne serons toujours qu'Un, répéta la jeune femme avec douceur.

Ben ferma les yeux.  
L'être qui se tenait devant lui était Rey. Tous ses sens le lui confirmait à chaque instant. Sa raison d'être, la seule personne capable de l'extirper des ténèbres qui l'avaient consumés toute sa vie. Il avait mis tant de temps à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie, tant d'efforts pour à la rallier à sa cause... Et elle était là, devant lui.  
La paix émanait d'elle comme si la Force elle-même parlait à travers elle. Alors pourquoi luttait-il ?

Il se remémora les paroles de Luke, qui prétendait que l'âme voulait se reconstituer, que son équilibre avait été bouleversé après la mort et la résurrection de l'un de ses morceaux. Rey avait été la première à vouloir céder au besoin qu'ils avaient ressenti, ce besoin d'être toujours plus proche l'un de l'autre, l'un en l'autre... Ce besoin qui les avait tour à tour excités et terrifiés.  
S'il cédait, il pourrait tout bonnement cesser d'exister, fusionner avec le morceau d'âme de Rey et devenir, avec elle, une chose nouvelle.  
Renoncer à soi pour les sauver tous les deux. C'était une possibilité.  
Et elle ne lui paraissait plus inenvisageable, désormais, ni même déplaisante. Elle ne s'était pas imposée à lui, ne l'avait pas pris par surprise ni même contraint à la considérer. Elle s'était simplement révélée, comme une évidence : 

Ils n'étaient qu'Un.

Ben cessa de lutter.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris étaient d'un or incandescent. Ceux de Rey, qui se tenait face à lui et le contemplait avec joie, étaient identiques.  
Ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre. 

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs galipettes dans le lit de la suite. C'était d'un tout autre niveau.

Ils se mélangèrent sans crainte. Leurs essences s'effilèrent, se retrouvèrent, et s'enlacèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Dès lors, leurs consciences respectives n'en formèrent plus qu'une.

L'âme était complète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous !
> 
> On approche de la fin de cette fic qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu !  
> J'espère que le confinement ne vous rend pas trop chèvre et que cette petite histoire vous aura distrait, au moins pour quelques heures !
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos kudos et commentaires, pour votre tolérance vis à vis de mes faibles connaissances grammaticales et pour votre enthousiasme !
> 
> Bonne lecture, 
> 
> Kyloki


	24. Entité

Devant le statiopark 847, le temps semblait s'être figé.

Une seconde après que Ben eut fermé les yeux, son corps s'effondra, sans vie, dans les bras de Poe. Le pilote poussa un exclamation et s'empressa de le rattraper. Il le déposa maladroitement sur la passerelle après l'avoir secoué pour tenter de le ranimer.  
Cette technique s'étant révélée inefficace, il entreprit de le gifler à plusieurs reprises, puis se résigna à coller son oreille contre son cœur en priant pour que ce dernier fonctionne toujours.

Finn assista à cette étrange scène en éprouvant un étrange mélange de peur et de tristesse. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Poe s'il était toujours en vie, lorsque le pilote impérial enclencha la propulsion.  
Chewie poussa une plainte déchirante. Le vaisseau s'éloignait déjà à toute allure vers la sortie du statiopark. D'ici quelques minutes, il pourrait quitter l'orbite d'Ebru et ils auraient alors le plus grand mal à secourir Rey.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Finn, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi le vaisseau ne s'arrête pas ?!

_ Je n'en sais rien ! Rugit Poe, désespéré. Son cœur bat mais c'est comme si...

Finn s'approcha à grands pas. S'emparant du col de son imposant adversaire, il se mit à le secouer avec force.

_ Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi espèce de salopard sans cœur !

_ Finn...

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Pas maintenant, pas alors que je suis si près de la revoir...

L'ex-trooper craqua. Délaissant le corps inerte de Ben Solo, il se mit à sangloter. Poe s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. La boule qu'il avait l'impression de sentir dans sa gorge le brûlait presque, tant intense était sa déception, mais il s'abstint de pleurer afin de conforter au mieux celui qu'il aimait.

_ Nous la retrouverons, murmura t-il en caressant la nuque de Finn. Je te le promets. On ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouv-

Un vacarme assourdissant coupa nette la promesse qu'il essayait de faire. Chewie, Poe, Finn, BB-8 et D-O sursautèrent comme jamais et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le vaisseau impérial qui venait, vraisemblablement, d'imploser.

Des centaines de morceaux jaillirent de sa carcasse tandis qu'il se décomposait, et bientôt le cockpit de l'engin piqua du nez avant de plonger dans le gouffre sans fin du statiopark. Finn voulut hurler le nom de sa meilleure amie, mais le choc était tel qu'il ne parvint à produire qu'un son étranglé. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Poe et se mit à ramper vers le bord de la passerelle.  
Chewbacca s'était agenouillé auprès de Ben, la gueule entrouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre cri face à l'ampleur de ce désastre.

_ Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas possible... souffla l'ex-trooper. C'est impossible.

Il y eut un grondement, sous la passerelle. Le vaisseau venait vraisemblablement de se heurter à la paroi du statiopark.

_ Finn ! FINN ATTENTION !

Le pilote se jeta sur l'ex-trooper et le plaqua au sol. Quelque chose venait de surgir du gouffre et se dirigeait sur eux. Poe, qui avait réagit avec instinct, avait assumé qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau du vaisseau qui, propulsé par l'explosion, allait les aplatir comme des crêpes.  
Il n'en était rien. Comprenant, après quelques secondes de terreur pure, que l'impact n'aurait pas lieu, Poe jeta un œil circonspect par dessus son épaule avant de se figer.

Lorsque Finn et Chewie osèrent à leur tour regarder dans la direction de l'objet volant non-identifié, ils furent aveuglés par l'éclat surréaliste qui émanait de lui. Tous plissèrent les yeux tout en protégeant leurs visages d'une main. Une fois que leurs pupilles se furent adaptées à l'abondante lumière qui envahissait à présent le niveau 800, ils finirent par discerner une silhouette qui ne pouvait être qu'humaine.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

L'entité s'avança, flottant dans les airs avec aisance, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses pieds ne frôle la passerelle où ils se trouvaient.

_ Je vous ai fait peur ?

Poe et Finn ouvrirent grand la bouche et Chewie tomba à la renverse. Le halo de lumière entourant la silhouette se fit moins éclatant, et Rey adressa son plus beau sourire à ses amis.

Finn ne dit rien. Il se releva avec maladresse et fonça comme un dératé dans les bras de la jeune femme. Son rire cristallin résonna agréablement sur la passerelle. Poe, qui était à deux doigts de frôler l'AVC, s'autorisa un petit moment de répit avant de les rejoindre. Il tendit au passage une main secourable à Chewie, qui gémissait de manière incompréhensible tout en se roulant par terre.  
Tous s'étreignirent avec joie, reconnaissance et soulagement.  
BB-8 aussi voulait se joindre à la fête, mais il préféra rester auprès de D-O, qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer le corps de Ben, ses trois antennes à l'affût du moindre signe de vie.

_ Attendez, attendez ! S'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à l'étouffer de questions. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe d'un tout petit détail.

Elle se glissa habilement hors du petit cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle et se dirigea calmement vers le corps de Ben. Elle s'agenouilla devant D-O et lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

_ Tu nous a été d'un grand secours, lui dit-elle avec reconnaissance. Tu veux bien que j'inspecte ton maître ?

Intrigué, le petit droïde lui céda la place non sans avoir émit un petit « Salut.» endeuillé.

_ Très bien, soupira t-elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je vais devoir vous demander de vous écarter, lança t-elle en direction des deux hommes et du Wookiee qui, médusés, s'étaient rassemblés autour du corps de Ben.

_ Rey est-ce que tu peux nous expliqu-

_ Nous vous expliquerons après, le coupa Rey. En attendant, poussez-vous. Ça risque d'être douloureux, ajouta t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Une fois que ses amis eurent fait quelques pas de côté, elle appliqua délicatement l'une de ses mains sur le cœur de Ben, l'autre sur sa tempe. Elle inspira profondément, puis se pencha de manière à ce que son front entre en contact avec celui du jeune homme.  
Tout d'abord, elle ne ressentit rien. Elle ferma les yeux, et tâcha de faire le vide. Après une minute entière d'intense introspection, une part d'elle-même sembla s'éveiller à ce contact, comme attirée par les battements familiers du cœur qu'elle sentait contre sa paume.  
Il avait été facile de reconstituer l'âme, songea t-elle. Il serait sans doute beaucoup moins aisé de la convaincre de se diviser de nouveau.  
Elle pensa alors à sa famille, et à celle de Ben. Tout cet héritage si profondément marqué par l'amour, la mort, la joie et le désespoir... Ils avaient tous deux expérimentés ces sentiments, porté le poids de leurs ascendances respectives sur leurs épaules. Leurs vies étaient peut-être différentes, mais elles étaient singulièrement reliées par la Force.

Rey sentit ses doigts la picoter, à l'endroit où sa main touchait la tempe de Ben. 

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se força à revivre l'horrible scène du départ de ses parents, son sentiment d’abandonnement, le désespoir quotidien sur Jakku... La terreur qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque Kylo Ren avait finit par la trouver, l'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Ben l'avait écouté sur l'île de Maître Luke... Cet échange dans l’ascenseur qui les avait mené jusqu'à Snoke. La profonde tristesse qu'elle avait senti en Ben lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle ne le suivrait pas, et l'intense course-poursuite qui s'en était suivi... Elle se remémora Exagol, l'impression d'une mort imminente, puis la joie lorsqu'il avait décidé de se joindre à elle pour défaire l'Empereur.

Elle revit Ben se pencher vers elle, ses yeux brun rivés dans les siens, tandis qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre pour la première fois.

Sous sa paume, le cœur de Ben s'accéléra.  
Rassemblant alors toute l'énergie qu'elle sentait affluer vers lui, elle visualisa une page dont on déchirait un morceau, et serra les dents.  
La douleur qui en résultat n'avait rien de physique. Rey gémit, son front résolument appuyé contre celui de Ben.  
«Reviens. Reviens. Reviens...»  
La sensation était intime, prenante. Ses membres se mirent à fourmiller, et elle se raidit lorsque son âme consentit finalement à se diviser de nouveau.

Le transfert lui coûta presque toute son énergie. Une énergie qui lui avait permis de se défaire de ses liens comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires brindilles, puis de s'envoler à travers le toit du vaisseau impérial avec la même facilité que si elle s'était contenté de percer la surface d'une bulle de savon.

Le corps de Ben s'enveloppa d'une aura familière, pendant que son essence regagnait son esprit et prenait possession du vaisseau qui lui avait toujours appartenu.

Rey entrouvrit un œil, les traits tirés par la concentration, et fut soulagée de voir les doigts du jeune homme s'agiter faiblement.  
Elle tenta de se redresser, mais échoua lamentablement sur le torse de Ben. Résignée, elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il reprenne conscience dans cette position.

Il fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que l'âme de Ben ne reprenne pleinement ses droits sur l'enveloppe charnelle du jeune homme. Minutes durant lesquelles Finn, Poe, Chewie et BB-8 s'interrogèrent du regard tout en jetant de temps à autre un œil intrigué en direction des corps enlacés de Rey et de Ben. 

Pour eux, la réanimation avait été silencieuse et paisible. Ils commençaient à soupçonner la jeune femme de leur avoir demandé de s'éloigner uniquement pour qu'ils évitent de la déranger.

_...R-Rey ?

Cette voix rauque, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Ben venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête se redressa avec difficulté et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme qui, étalée sur lui comme une étoile de mer sur un rocher, paraissait tout aussi fatiguée que lui.

_ Bonjour, Ben, murmura t-elle sans broncher.

_ " Un tout petit détail" hein ?

Elle pouffa.

_ Tu es fière de toi ? Feignit de s'indigner Ben. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien.

_ La mienne aussi.

Il poussa un gros soupir 

_ Au moins nous avons nos deux têtes, dit-il.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils ignorèrent tous deux les voix étouffés de Poe et Finn qui, au loin, se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas de trop.

_ Mon âme est plus grosse que la tienne, lança Rey de but en blanc.

Le jeune homme appuya de nouveau sa tête contre la passerelle et ferma les yeux. Il était trop engourdi pour répondre aux inepties de sa compagne. Constatant qu'il choisissait de l'ignorer, elle toussota puis répéta avec orgueil :

_ Mon âme est plus grosse que la tienne.

_ Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de faire un concours de «qui a la plus grosse » ? Grommela t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle souriait.

_ Non. Car sinon je gagnerais. 

Il caressa distraitement le dos de l'insolente, traçant de petits cercles du bout de ses doigts.

_ Mais bien sûr.

_ C'est logique, poursuivit-elle. Mon morceau d'âme voulait absorber le tien car tu étais le plus petit des deux morceaux. C'est pour ça que mon corps était le réceptacle de l'entité, et pas le tiens.

_ Rey, je suis fatigué.

_ Mais c'est fascinant ! Protesta t-elle en feignant de lui administrer un coup de poing.

_ On a été Un pendant cinq minutes, séparés depuis vingt secondes et tu me frappe déjà ? Ce n'est pas parce que mon âme est «le plus petit morceau» que ça te donne le droit de me brutaliser.

_ Si tu es capable de formuler une phrase aussi longue, c'est que tu es parfaitement réveillé.

_ Tu es impossible.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que D-O ne se manifeste. D'abord curieux, le petit droïde effectua quelques cercles autour du couple. Ce n'est que lorsque Ben posa sur lui un regard amusé qu'il se fendit d'un « Salut.» enthousiaste.

_ Ce droïde, lança t-il à Rey d'un ton sans appel. Je veux le garder.

_ Ça tombe bien, répondit-elle en grattouillant affectueusement la roue de D-O, je crois qu'il avait décidé de rester avec toi, de toute façon.

_ Bien.

_ C'est BB-8 qui va mal le prendre, intervint Poe qui avait finalement décidé de s'immiscer dans leurs retrouvailles. Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ou on peut quitter cet endroit de malheur ?

Rey et Ben soupirèrent de concert. Ben se redressa, sa main soutenant le dos de Rey afin qu'elle ne glisse pas. Elle lâcha un bâillement retentissant avant de se décider à étirer ses jambes et, s'aidant de l'épaule de Ben, elle se leva avec difficulté.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir 96 ans, dit-elle à Poe. 

_ Il va vraiment falloir m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé, répliqua le pilote. Et à lui aussi.

Ben venait de se lever. Il manqua de s'étaler de nouveau lorsque son pied heurta un débris de propulseur à aimant, mais Rey le rattrapa de justesse.

_ C'est... Très compliqué, grimaça t-il.

_ Ben et moi nous partageons la même âme, commença Rey, enthousiaste. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore toujours, notre âme s'est mise à paniquer et elle a absolument voulu récupérer...

_ Tu es morte, ce jour-là.

La voix de Ben plongea Rey et ses amis dans un profond désarroi.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avant car j'avais peur que tu te sentes redevable, poursuivit-il avec sérieux. 

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec stupeur.

_ Mais donc ça veut que... Que Tu m'as... Tu m'as ressuscitée ? 

Finn se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop dingue, grommela t-il.

Poe lui administra un vigoureux coup de coude.

_ C'est pour ça que l'âme voulait que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, expliqua Ben en se rappelant les paroles de son oncle. Elle a eu peur que l'un de ses morceaux ne se soit endommagé dans le processus.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on arrêtait pas de vouloir se sauter dessus ! Réalisa Rey en se frappant le front du plat de la main. 

_ ...Pour s'étriper, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben en direction de Poe, Finn et Chewie dont les visages s'étaient figés.

Rey rougit violemment.

_ Oui, oui, s'empressa t-elle de surenchérir. On ne pouvait plus se voir en peinture.

BB-8 bipa.

_ Où est-ce que tu as appris à parler comme ça ?! Le réprimanda aussitôt Poe.

_ Alors c'est vrai, soupira Finn. Vous êtes ensemble.

Rey et Ben échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme se pencha vers Finn pour prendre sa main.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, lui dit-elle. Mais il n'est plus Kylo Ren. Il m'a sauvé.... Enfin, Finn, il m'a littéralement ramené à la vie !

_ Ça n'efface pas tout le mal qu'il a fait, rétorqua l'ex-trooper en levant vers l'ex-Suprême Leader un regard torve.

_ Je ne prétend pas pouvoir racheter tous les crimes que j'ai commis, lui répondit Ben. Mais ma place est auprès de Rey.

_ Bon, et cette histoire d'âme ? Intervint Poe avec une curiosité qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

_ Ben et moi sommes ce qu'on appelle une «dyade dans la Force». Cela signifie...

_ Des vigiles, la coupa Ben en levant les yeux vers les passerelles supérieures. Ils sont une dizaine. 

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel tout le monde tendit l'oreille. Le vrombissement familier des planches ainsi que les grincements des passerelles confirmèrent bien vite les dires du jeune homme.

_ Et alors ? Répliqua naïvement Rey. On a rien fait de mal.

_ «On» a tué un paquet de gens dont un apprenti Sith, l'informa Poe avec gravité.

_ Tu as pulvérisé un vaisseau impérial, renchérit Finn.

_ Et il se peut que j'ai accidentellement détruit la suite en cherchant à me protéger de tes amis, ajouta Ben, contrit.

Rey les dévisagea avec indignation. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais Finn l'interrompit de nouveau :

_ Ils vont nous canarder ! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Chewie poussa un cri affirmatif. 

_ Il nous faut de nouvelles planches ! Rugit Poe.

_ Il nous faut un vaisseau, rétorqua Ben Solo en désignant le statiopark 847.


	25. Fuite

Le vaisseau de la chasseuse de prime était vieux, mais rapide. D-O et BB-8 combinèrent leurs efforts pour cracker le cryptage de sécurité et bientôt, l'appareil s'éleva à plusieurs mètres du sol, non sans avoir émit quelques crachotements. Tandis que Ben, Rey et Poe amorçaient une sortie, Finn et Chewie prirent possession des systèmes de défense et se préparèrent à l'arrivée des vigiles.

Heureusement pour les membres de la sécurité de la station, le vaisseau de Shokaa ne tarda pas à enclencher ses propulseurs. Il s'engagea dans le gouffre au moment où les vigiles atteignaient le niveau 800 et se faufila rapidement vers la sortie.

Ben avait toujours été un excellent pilote. Il esquiva sans peine les barrières de sécurités qui tentèrent de leur couper la route, et gagna en vitesse malgré les virages musclés du passage souterrain en effectuant des pirouettes qui impressionnèrent même Poe. Lorsque le tacot de la chasseuse de prime émergea enfin à l'air libre, ils s'aperçurent qu'une nuée de véhicules de ce qui devait être la police d'Ebru avait encerclé la station thermale. Les frasques de Ben, Rey, Finn, Poe et Chewie avaient apparemment donné lieu à bon nombre de plaintes auprès des autorités.

_ Il faut qu'on regagne le Faucon, indiqua Poe. 

_ Bien sûr, grogna Ben en entrant les coordonnées dans l'antique tableau de bord. Il a fallu que vous rameniez ce tas de ferraille...

Le tacot possédait un mode furtif assez sommaire qui leur épargna une fâcheuse course-poursuite avec les autorités Ebruéennes. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent finalement près du statiopark à ciel ouvert où se trouvait le Faucon Millénium, Ben tourna vers Rey un visage empreint de doute.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de développer cette question. Rey savait parfaitement les différents points qu'elle soulevait : devaient-ils retourner à la base rebelle ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Ben dans ce cas-là ? Il serait probablement emprisonné jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et peut-être même que la jeune femme serait accusée de complicité. 

Elle prit la main de Ben et fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Celui qui avait été Kylo Ren attendit patiemment qu'elle ne décide de son sort, car il était prêt à la suivre où qu'elle aille, désormais.

Poe, qui avait assisté à toute la scène en observant un silence respectueux, décida de s'éclipser vers l'arrière du vaisseau, où Finn et Chewie veillaient à ce que personne ne les ait suivi.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur Ebru avec Finn, c'était avec la ferme intention de ramener Rey et de livrer Kylo Ren à la Cause. Malgré les informations de Nora et les avertissements de Kaydel concernant le fils biologique de Leïa, il s'était préparé au pire, s'attendant à ce que Rey soit prisonnière d'un sociopathe revanchard et pervers. Ce qu'il avait trouvé à la place l'avait laissé coi.  
Poe haïssait le Premier Ordre et tous ses ressortissants, mais, d'un côté, il n'avait eu aucun mal à lier une solide amitié et – plus tard – une relation beaucoup plus intime avec un ancien stormtrooper. Finn était arrivé dans sa vie avec la violence d'un tir de blaster, et il l'avait certainement sauvé d'une mort lente et douloureuse... aux mains de Kylo Ren.

Le pilote n'avait cependant pas tardé à s'apercevoir que l'homme dans la suite de luxe n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre qu'il avait connu. Cela l'avait d'abord choqué, puis il avait éprouvé une vive fascination pour les agissements on-ne-peut-plus humains de Ben. Loin se soucier de gagner leurs confiances ou de s'excuser platement, il s'était contenté de les briefer rapidement sur la situation avant de se lancer à la rescousse de Rey.  
Cela lui rappelait son propre comportement à l'époque où Leïa l'avait rétrogradé. Tête brûlée et courageux, Poe ne s'était pas privé de défier les ordres de la générale car il estimait que c'était la seule façon la protéger, elle et la flotte rebelle. Il ne s'était pas soucié de l'opinion de la vice-amirale Holdo, pas plus que des regards courroucés de ses partisans. Il avait foncé malgré l'horrible sentiment de traîtrise que cela impliquait, sans demander pardon, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite, car sa famille était en danger. Car Finn risquait une nouvelle fois sa vie pour essayer de les aider.  
Ben avait agit de la même manière lorsque Rey s'était retrouvée en danger. Poe l'avait vu. C'était indéniable.  
Dès lors, si Ren et lui avaient en commun cette volonté d'agir pour le bien ce ceux qu'ils aimaient, cela signifiait forcément qu'il avait changé.

Finn l'accueillit avec chaleur. Le jeune homme peinait à contenir l'affection qu'il vouait au pilote depuis que le voile avait été levé sur leurs sentiments respectif. 

_ Ils ne vont pas en revenir, à la base, quand on va leur ramener Kylo Ren, lança t-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous donneront une médaille ou un truc dans ce genre, pour sa capture.

Chewie poussa un grognement.

_ Bon, d'accord, concéda Finn. Ce n'était pas vraiment une capture. Mais tout de même...

_ Tu penses sincèrement que Rey nous laissera le livrer ? Intervint Poe. Ces deux-là sont inséparables, maintenant.

Il y eut un silence révélateur. Finn ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'ils le feraient, mais sa rancœur envers Ben persistait malgré tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Ben Solo jeta à travers la vitre du cockpit un regard hésitant. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question. Il commençait à s'habituer au don qu'avait sa compagne pour le faire se sentir écouté et valorisé.

_ Je voudrais... Je voudrais retourner sur Chandrila, finit-il par répondre.

_ Chandrila ?

_ C'est la planète où je suis né, expliqua t-il. 

Il trouvait étrange le fait qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà absolument tout l'un de l'autre après l'épisode où leurs âmes avaient fusionnées. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, mais pas dans le sens ou il l'avait entendu. N'être qu'Un avait été une expérience sordide, que son individualité humaine s'était empressée de balayer une fois que son âme lui avait été rendue. Il n'avait pas oublié l'étrange et surprenante paix qui s'était dégagée de leur union, mais jamais il ne pourrait mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

_ C'est un endroit magnifique. Plein de forêts et de fleuves... 

Les yeux de Rey étincelèrent. Il savait que cette perspective l'enchantait, non pas seulement parce qu'elle éprouvait pour le passé de Ben une curiosité sans limites, mais aussi parce que sa propre enfance sur Jakku l'avait poussé à se jurer de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un désert.

_ Du moins, c'était comme ça il y a vingt ans, ajouta t-il en réprimant un élan de nostalgie. 

_ Je suis sûre que rien n'a changé, souffla la jeune femme en serrant sa main dans la sienne. 

Ben détourna aussitôt le regard. Elle lui avait parlé de ses envies, pas d'en faire des réalités.

_ Rey, je ne mérite pas d'y retourner.

Il avait lâché cela avec affliction, son visage s'assombrissant au fil de ses souvenirs empoisonnés.

Han Solo, riant à gorge déployée tandis qu'il le soulevait dans ses bras. Han Solo, perché sur le Faucon pendant qu'il s'appliquait à l'assister dans ses réparations. Leïa, rayonnante et fière alors qu'il lui montrait la figurine de bois que Chewie l'avait aidé à fabriquer. Leïa le grondant pendant qu'il s'accrochait au plafonnier de sa chambre pour imiter son père durant l'une de ses aventures...

Rey posa sur sa joue une main salutaire.

_ Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient heureux de nous voir là-bas, lui dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique. 

_ Penses-tu, répliqua t-il en appuyant sa main contre la sienne. Mon père détestait cette planète. Il la trouvait trop paisible. Et ma mère... Ma mère était si souvent en voyage que j'ignore si elle l'a jamais vraiment appréciée...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et Rey l'essuya de son pouce avec douceur.

_ Autres temps, autres mœurs, dit-elle fermement. Allons sur Chandrila.

Ben rompit leur contact, son visage se refermant alors qu'il énonçait calmement :

_ Tes amis rebelles ne l'accepteront jamais. 

_ Ils comprendront, répliqua Rey avec une assurance qu'il aurait autrefois qualifié de naïveté. Je leur parlerai.

Il poussa un soupir. Être de retour du côté lumineux avait son lot de mauvais côtés, comme par exemple la culpabilité qui le poussait à considérer la prison comme la seule alternative juste. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait se résigner à une vie de pénitence car elle le priverait de la compagnie de Rey ce qui – en soit – était déjà trop cher payé à ses yeux.

_ J'irai où tu iras, dit-il en s'adossant à son siège pour étirer ses muscles encore engourdis.

_ Bien. Je vais aller voir les autres pour les préparer à l'idée, annonça Rey en se levant.

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle quittait le cockpit. Son cœur se serra en réalisant l'ampleur de l'amour qu'il lui vouait. En cet instant, il avait l'extraordinaire impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Ensemble, ils étaient littéralement invincibles. Et même si cela avait été déroutant– voir effrayant – au départ, il l'acceptait tout comme il avait accepté sa sensibilité à la Force : avec enthousiasme et curiosité. S'ils arrivaient à retourner sur Chandrila et à se construire un foyer sûr, il entamerait sans doutes des recherches plus poussées sur les phénomènes de dyades. Il avait en permanence sur lui, depuis son départ du vaisseau amiral impérial, une clef rassemblant toutes les informations sur le sujet, et les textes sacrés des Jedi de Rey ne tarderaient sans doute pas à compléter ces données.

Poe croisa les bras, son visage se fendant d'un sourire qui signifiait « je te l'avait bien dit.»

_ Hors de question ! S'écria Finn avec indignation. On a traversé la galaxie pour te retrouver, et maintenant tu veux repartir avec ce type....

_ Ce type, le coupa Rey avec fermeté, est mon avenir. Lui et moi sommes liés par la Force. Nous séparer reviendrait à m'emprisonner tout autant que lui car jamais, (et elle appuya bien sur ce mot) jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit l'emmener loin de moi.

Chewie se redressa. Il adressa à la jeune femme une plainte qui en disait long.

_ Ben Solo est de retour, lui confirma Rey avec un large sourire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de le voir sombrer de nouveau, je peux te le garantir.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir où vous comptez aller ? S'enquit Poe. Juste au cas où il faudrait encore qu'on vienne te sauver les miches...

Rey lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

_ Si vous promettez de ne pas nous suivre et de ne rien dire aux rebelles, alors nous vous communiquerons nos coordonnées d'ici un an.

_ Un an ?!

Finn était outré.

_ Le temps que nous trouvions un endroit fiable et qu'on se soit assuré que la tension retombe un peu, s'empressa d'expliquer Rey. Ben et moi sommes recherchés, autant par les impériaux que par la Résistance... Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut faire profil bas.

_ Mais, Rey...

La jeune femme adressa à Finn un regard qui le fit taire. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

_ Je suis désolée de vous demander une telle chose. Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec vous et retrouver les autres... Mais pour le moment, c'est impossible.

_ Il y a des gens qui pensent que Ben Solo mérite une seconde chance, intervint Poe avec douceur. Des gens hauts placés. Avec le temps, peut-être qu'une entente sera possible.

Rey tourna vers lui un sourire étincelant.

_ Je l'espère de tout cœur.

_ Donc, tu nous quittes de nouveau, se résigna Finn en croisant les bras. 

Malgré toute la tristesse que cela lui inspirait, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas question de heurter Rey, quand bien même cela impliquerait de libérer un homme qu'il haïssait.  
La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, bras tendus. Il n'hésita pas, et l'étreignit de toute sa force. 

_ Tu vas tellement me manquer, lui souffla t-il. 

_ Nous nous retrouverons quand tout sera fini, dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. C'est une promesse.

Il y eut un silence chargé d'émotions. Chewie prit Rey dans ses bras avec force gémissements, mais au moment où la jeune femme se tournait vers Poe, celui-ci frappa la paume de sa main de son poing et lança vers Finn un regard espiègle.

_ Finn ! On ne peut peut-être pas emprisonner Ren, mais on peut quand même le punir !

Rey déglutit tandis que Finn jetait au pilote un regard intrigué. Poe eut un sourire ravageur.


	26. Départ

_ Il n'en est pas question.

Rey réprima un fou rire. L'air absolument contrarié, Ben braqua sur Finn et Poe un regard assassin.  
Ils étaient sortis du vaisseau de Shokaa, et le soleil d'Ebru leur chauffait agréablement le dos. L'ombre projetée par le Faucon Millénium s'étendait devant eux, immense et familière.

_ Ils veulent que je repasse du Côté Obscur, lança t-il à Rey, l'air d'un enfant dénonçant des camarades de classes trop dissipés.

_ Ce n'est pas si mal, comme châtiment, répliqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. 

_ Je refuse de piloter ce truc, grogna Ben en croisant les bras. 

_ C'est moi qui le piloterai, dans ce cas.

Finn jeta vers Poe un regard appréciateur. Un cadeau pour Rey et une punition pour Kylo Ren. D'une pierre, deux coups.

_ Tu es un génie, lui chuchota t-il.

Poe hocha la tête. Il glissa discrètement ses doigts entre les siens. Se séparer du Faucon lui fendait le cœur, mais ce vaisseau appartenait avant tout à Han et Chewie. Ce dernier avait donné son accord sans hésitation, songeant combien son ami de toujours aurait apprécié ce plan.  
Si Ben Solo avait du mal à voir le Faucon Millénium en peinture, c'était avant tout à cause de sa propre culpabilité, et le Wookiee trouvait appropriée l'idée qu'il ne s'en sépare jamais vraiment.  
De plus, le tacot de Shokaa l'intriguait et il avait hâte de découvrir ce que cet engin cachait sous son capot. Cela ne ferait de mal à personne de se concentrer sur de nouvelles choses.

BB-8 et D-0, qui s'étaient lancés dans une partie de chat animée durant cette conversation, revinrent se planter devant leurs maîtres respectifs. Le départ s'annonçait sans qu'aucun ne soit réellement prêt à se dire au revoir.

Rey, Finn, Poe et Chewie s'étreignirent de nouveau. BB-8, qui avait rejoint D-0 auprès de Ben, bipa quelques avertissements à l'attention de son ancien ennemi. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien d'un adversaire en cet instant; profitant que l'attention des autres ne soit pas braquée sur lui pour caresser affectueusement la tête conique de son droïde. Le mécanisme de D-O ronronnait presque devant tant d'attention. 

_ Je prendrai bien soin de lui, murmura t-il à BB-8. Et de Rey. 

La sphère orange et blanche le dévisagea longuement, avant de biper ses adieux à son camarade mécanique. Celui-ci frotta une dernière fois sa tête contre la paume de Ben puis se mit à décrire des cercles enthousiastes autour de BB-8.

_ Salut ! Lançait-il joyeusement. Salut ! Salut ! Salut!

_ Ben Solo.

L'interpellé se redressa. Finn se tenait devant lui.

_ Tu as intérêt à rester dans le droit chemin. Au moindre écart de conduite...

_ Tes menaces ne m'impressionnent pas, le coupa Ben. 

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Poe intervienne une nouvelle fois.

_ Tout doux, vous deux. Ce que Finn essayait de dire c'est : faites attention à vous.

C'est alors que, sous les regards médusés de Finn et de Ben, il tendit vers ce dernier une main amicale.

_ On peut se dire au revoir comme des gens civilisés, maintenant ? 

Ben serra sa main avec hésitation.

_ Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait, dit-il avant que le pilote ne tourne les talons.

Poe ne répondit rien et continua son chemin jusqu'à retrouver Chewie, qui avait suivit cet échange avec la plus grande attention. Ben se tourna alors vers Finn.

_ Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai causé.

il avait dit cela avec application, comme un élève récitant une leçon qu'il venait tout juste de réviser. Il lui était difficile d'être humble en présence de l'ex-trooper, mais sa conscience lui dictait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Le comportement de Poe était, à bien des égards, un exemple auquel il aspirait. Le visage de Finn se contracta, mais avant qu'il ne réponde Ben poursuivit :

_ Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais pour le bien de Rey je ne veux pas que nous restions ennemis. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

L'ex-trooper le considéra avec méfiance. Pendant un instant, la tension fut presque palpable entre eux.

_ C'est pour le bien de Rey que je ne t'ai pas tiré dessus dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, finit-il par concéder. Pour elle, je veux bien qu'on envisage une trêve.

Rey plaqua les deux mains contre sa bouche lorsque Finn consentit à serrer la main de Ben.

_ C'est un moment historique, lui souffla Poe. Quelqu'un aurait un holo-enregistreur ?

_ Il doit être en train de neiger sur Jakku, répondit-elle avec émotion.

Une fois que Finn eut rejoint Poe, Chewie fit un pas hésitant en direction de Ben. Tous, y comprit ce-dernier, sentirent la tension monter d'un cran.  
Le Wookiee se mit alors à décrire les tourments qu'il avait vécu avec Han en apprenant que le jeune Ben Solo avaient été corrompu par Snoke et qu'il avait fui les enseignements de son oncle. Il détailla les nombreuses années de recherches, de supplications et de messages n'ayant jamais trouvés de réponse. Leïa qui tournait en rond dans son bureau, Han qui suppliait ses moindres contacts de le renseigner sur la situation de Ben et sur ce qu'il était devenu... Il n'alla pas, cependant, jusqu'à lui rappeler qu'il avait été l'assassin de son père. A la place, il informa Ben qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement lui pardonner les crimes qu'il avait commis, mais qu'il s'engagerait à veiller à ce que jamais plus Kylo Ren ne voit le jour. Cela signifiait qu'il rappliquerait sitôt que Rey ou lui aurait besoin d'aide et qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour leur assurer un avenir. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'il jurait de pourchasser Ben jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie si jamais ce dernier ne faisait ne serait-ce que songer à re-basculer dans les ténèbres.

Ben hocha gravement, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter. Cette élocution, pleine d'évocations douloureuses et d'un espoir retentissant, le touchait bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Lorsque le Wookiee s'empara de sa main pour la serrer avec fermeté, il ne put que planter son regard dans le sien, et tenter d'y faire passer toutes les émotions que sa voix refusait de transmettre.

Tout le monde détourna précipitamment le regard lorsque cet émouvant échange prit fin. Finn, Poe, Chewie et BB-8 adressèrent de nouveaux quelques mots à Rey, puis se résignèrent à reprendre le chemin qui les mènerait à la base rebelle.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint de nouveau auprès de Ben, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle tremblotait. Elle suivit ses amis du regard alors qu'ils réintégraient le vaisseau de Shokaa. Ben Solo l'entoura de ses bras tandis que l'engin décollait en grinçant, puis disparaissait à l'horizon.

_ Bon, lança t-elle finalement en frottant ses yeux. Il faut qu'on y aille, nous aussi.

_ Tu pilotes, lui rappela Ben, intransigeant.

_ D'accord mais tu vas devoir me guider. 

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement. Ils se tournèrent vers le Faucon Millénium et échangèrent un regard. Un frisson les traversa tout entier.

_ Tu leur as dit ? S'enquit Ben.

Rey secoua la tête.

Ils grimpèrent alors sur la passerelle, D-O sur leurs talons, et le Faucon Milléniyum s'éleva de nouveau dans le ciel.


End file.
